What you don't know
by ChibiP
Summary: After one hellish night, Kane chooses to have some fun... but fate decides to intervien, and he finds one Matt Hardy. They find the the veil falls, masks come off, and slowly start drifting towards one another... COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Neither WWE, nor any of its wrestlers, are mine, unfortunately, cause if they were, things would be totally different..... but anyways, I get nothing from this fic, it's only for the sake of entertaining myself and others with my insnities. Please R&R

*

Kane was having one hell of a night. First he had lost the match, but that didn't bother him much, but then, almost as if to finishing him and his mood off, Edge had beat the crap out of Matt Hardy. Again.

He huffed, drying his body with an extra towel, the 'extra' prefix coming from the towel wrapped around his hips, the only thing covering his overly large and strong body. He kept on pondering on the match for a while… it didn't bother him at all that Matt had gotten his ass kicked, he didn't give a flying fuck about the kid, what did bothered him though was that it had been Edge the one to kick his ass. Even if he didn't care about Lita and Edge anymore, never did for that matter, he had always known the two had something going on, and desperately waited, even helped Lita's 'betrayal' to finally become a public thing, it had bothered him more the fact that he had lost a shot at the tittle because of her than her leaving. He sighed to himself. He had NEVER been interested in Lita for that matter, he just wanted to have a son, or a daughter, he didn't care..... he had simply wanted to have a family... and the coin he tossed happened to chose Lita.

But his bothering came more from the little fact that what the two were doing had gone beyond anything he could ever think of; poor Matt had been only speaking of death and endings, he took it he really hated Edge for taking Lita away from him, and it bothered him to see such good boy wasting himself for such a slut. #Maybe it was for the best she didn't have my baby.... it would turn out to be the greatest bitch.... or bastard ever to step on this earth# Then again, if Matt wanted to fight for a lost cause, that was his thing and he had no reason to care about that, even if he had really considered talking to the boy, cause if he kept going the way he did, he wasn't gonna end very well... Edge and Lita were a little too demonical lately for anything involving them to end well.

With a groan he finished changing, bastard of his opponent really got inspired tossing him against the turnbuckle, hit him square in the shoulder a few times, he even had a small blue on it, but that was all cool, he had an amazingly large pain endurance, and if you didn't believe him go ask any of his tag team partners, he lost count of how many times he had to threaten them to cut their head off if they tried to take him to a hospital.

He left the stadium where Raw was at the moment in the car he had rented, heading to the hotel he was staying, he had decided not to join in the hotel the WWE had rented for the RAW roster, he felt like he needed a little privacy, but as soon as he took the last turn towards it and saw it he didn't feel like going to his room, watch some tv, have dinner and fall asleep. He felt like driving some more, see the city, have a drink, find a hot looking bitch for himself and get laid.... no matter the sex, he just wanted a bitch, and he wasn't as complicated as RVD. Dear god, the man just was capable of finding the tiniest detail, who would care if a woman's teeth didn't match the line of her nose, or if a man used a little too much gel, one wasn't gonna bother about teeth lines while getting a blowjob, and the gel, well, showers are always there for those type of situations. #I swear, if I was to hear him saying I should get contacts cause of my eye one more time, I would kill him. Thank God and Triple H for that stupid 'take your mask off' match, just to get him off my back, I mean he was cool and all, but Jesus-FUCKING-christ!!!!!#

An hour later, Kane had drove through half the city, in a speed that had would make police officers chase him speed on across the city, but unfortunately, he had found none, then he had stopped for a little dinner, the man had to eat, all the while thinking where to go, not deciding on anything concrete for he didn't know the city well. He was about to get into his car and drive off again when red neon letters hit a side of his face. Homo. He hadn't seen that when he entered the restaurant. #Nice name, very suggestive# he thought, and felt himself compelled to enter the club, and not having anything more interesting, or anyother choice he could think about, he did.

#Now this is what I'm talking about!!# Was the first think that came to mind as he entered, standing on a platform at the entrance, he could see the whole place from there, the whole disco was dark, pitch dark, one couldn't see a bat unless it was to strike him right across the head, he could only make out the bar and the bathrooms because they had dark blue lights around them, and he laughingly notice how there were two bathroom, but there was no sign whatsoever which was for men and which for women. There were men and women undistincly dancing and moving to the hot beat, not bothering if they were dancing with people of the same sex, or if they were four or more people dancing together. There were people who were actually making the hell out of each other in the middle of the groups. Kane had to laugh at that. This place really lived up to its name.

Walking down to the dancefloor, and declining a few invitations to do things he didn't want his children, when he finally had them, to do as he went by, from both men and women, he walked to the bar, to heat motors up a bit and kill a couple of braincells, then off to party until sunrise. He asked for Vodka, pure, and when the bartender gave it to him he downed the glass in one shot and asked for another, already feeling his head swaying a bit, that was a really good Vodka. Even so, he did the same thing with the next three drinks he ordered.

When he felt like he should start off the dancing and partying, and therefor looking for somebody willing, not that it was too hard, he just needed to find the little bitch that very sexually offered him a blowjob and asked for a few spankings. Talk about being direct. If he hadn't been sobber enough not to become aggresive in bed, fully aware of his strength, he would be tainting some round, naked ass in red right now.... or fucking a seemly wonderful mouth. #Now where could that slutty boy be??#

There he was. Grinnding against a really tall, massive guy, not as big and massive as him, but close nough. Guess that was his type. He stood up, then turned to his left, to where everyone had turned at the same time, the sound of glass braking against skull too unique to let by, and then the fight had begun, even in the darkness of the club he could see the fists and bodies hitting and bumping against each other, and he began to move towards the fight, technically pushing everyone out of the way, and as he came closer he saw a little something that stopped him, one of the fighters, with long hair, the tallest one of the two did a move he knew a little too well. The Twist of Fate.#Matt Hardy??#. He severely wished it was just a sick fan pissed playing to be a superstar. He began to walk quicker, watching as who seemed to be Matt Hardy kicking the unconsious body, and he could hear his yellings and insults. Yeap, it was Matt alright, he could recognize the voice. And what do you know, he was yelling at the unconsious body things like 'you know shit about me, you don't know what I feel, don't fucking joke about someone's pain, yada yada yada' #The kid really needs someone to slap him across the face#

So he did. As soon as he was within his large arm's reach he swirled him around and slapped him. Matt almost fall to the ground, but he miraculously managed to support himself on a table not to fall down, and without even looking at him he went up to charge at Kane.

"Who the fuck do you--"

"Listen to me, you stupid punk bitch" He inmediately retorded, evading the punch launched his way and grabbing a hold Matt's throat. Matt looked up at him, in a mix of confusion and drowsiness. #Figures, the kid's drunk# Then Matt's face went from confusion to shock, and Kane could faintly listen the kid whispering his name. Kane sighed, great, the kid was drunk, depressed, had nearly killed a guy just now, and now he was trying to hide his shame at being seen like that, Matt was avoiding his look and he could tell he was trying to put an apology together, because everyone in the WWE knew he was hurt, but no one knew he was this bad. Now he didn't want to punch some sense into him. "Com' ere, kid"

And he started walking to the bar, a strong hold of Matt's wrist as he went by, dragging the other male down with him. 'I'm not a kid' he heard Matt say, his voice low and dangerous, and Kane didn't bother to look back to answer. "No, you're not" He said, still walking through the crowd and glaring at anyone who'd dare watch him strangely. "But you're behaving like one" He could hear Matt's angry growl over the music and felt his light pull at the grip he had on his hand. In a way of telling him he was insane if he thought he would let him go, Kane tightened his grip on Matt's wrist.

They got to the bar, and as soon as they sat down a big, tall, bulky guy presented himself infront of them, telling Matt he had to leave, in that intimading voice that would make anyone shiver in fear.... anyone but Kane. "Listen up, man.... the kid's got issues, alright?? Got a little outta control back there, but he's cool now.... aren't you cool, Matt??" Matt stared at Kane apprehensively for a few seconds before saying anything.

"Yeah, yeah" He said, with a lazy wave of his hand. "I'm cool. You, bartender.... get me a bottle of whisky. Scotch. And ice. And make it a blue label. And a really large glass" the man looked from Matt to Kane, unconvinced.

"If he gets a little bothersome" Kane said, standing up as well, and the guard found himself looking up at the man, impressed at the muscle and sizes of him. "I'll kick his ass outta here myself. We cool now??" The guard looked at the boy again, he was currently helping himself a glass of whisky with a minimun quantity of ice, and then he looked up at him, and made a toasting sign with the glass, winking an eye at him.

"A'right" He said, then left, but not before taking a good look at the two. He was sure it wouldn't be the last he'd see of them tonight.

Kane turned, and found Matt downing half the glass contents in one shot, and took a deep breath, how he went from looking for someone to fuck, to babysitting Matt Hardy was beyond him. #At least you'll get to have that talk with him#. He sat down, organizing the way he would tell this man how much of a dumbass he had been the last couple of weeks, and how much of a bitch he had been to Lita and Edge's games.... specially Lita's. But Kane never got to say anything, for Matt spoke first. "Do you think I'm hot??" He said, staring at the glass, while twisting his wrist, looking at the licor and the ice as if they held the misteries of the world.

Meanwhile, Kane was stunned silent. Where the hell did that question came from??? If he thought he was hot... he honestly didn't know, he had never seen the older Hardy THAT way. But in a minute's contemplation he could inmediately say he was quite handsome, not what he usually looked for, that being smaller and less muscular males, if someone didn't believe him, they should check his partners list: X-pac, RVD, the hurricane.... Taker didn't count, they had never got along for long, side they were brothers..... but now that he really thought about it, the boy had his charms. "Yeah. Kinda" he said, inmediately regreting the 'Kinda' that slipped from his mouth, for Matt's eyes narrowed a bit at the word, and right now he didn't like adding more weight, the burden Matt had tossed upon himself was heavy enough. "I never thought about it really--"

"I know, it was a stupid question, I-- sorry" He softly said, and Kane had to read his lips to listen to him, what with the music and all. Matt drank what was left of his drink and grimaced, that must of been a really good Whisky. Then he moved to serve himself, but Kane got ahead of him, taking the bottle in his hands.

"Sorry?? For what??" He asked, pouring the contains of the bottle in Matt's glass, if he was not to talk about his latest actions then he could at least try and be a good company. Matt took a long drink before answering.

"Asking you if you thought I was hot.... I didn't want to insult you, you know..... cause most people would think I just asked you if you were gay" Matt huffed out a laugh, thumbing the edge of his glass, not looking at him, but looking at his thumb instead, and Kane noticed the short laugh was more of a hidded sob. "It was a stupid--"

"I think you're hot" Kane cut his off, and Matt looked up at him, eyes wide opened, not really assimilating what Kane just said. In an attempt to run from those seeking eyes Kane turned to the bartender and made a sign for another drink. "I'm not most people, Hardy, I'm not gonna think you insulting me just because of asking me that, to me it's just a question, the fact that happens to do something to do with sexual preferences only makes it a little..... complicated to answer, but answerable nonetheless"

Matt stared at him, amazed, as Kane took a sip of his Vodka, sure he had always known Kane to be a little out of the ordinary, but not that much, he never thought of him as more than a brute, big and frustated monster that cared about nothing or no one, or at least a handful of people, but he had never thought Kane to have such conviccion and self-trusted personality. "What?? Never heard a man telling another 'you hot'??" Kane asked out with a laugh, and Matt took a sip of his whisky, thinking for the first time in days, maybe Kane could help him ease his mind a bit on the topic troubling him, he seemed to be able to handle things well.

"I have, I just... I never.... thought you--"

"Could have the IQ to put a few intelectual sentences together?? Or actually have an interesting personality??" Kane could see the blush creeping up Matt's cheeks, and laughed again, he had just hit the nail on the head. "Don't worry" he said, setting his hand on Matt's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't tell this to anyone but... I'm a great actor and happen to have a reputation in RAW to maintain, so the 'Oh-my-god, he's smart' face.... doesn't get to me anymore" Matt could only nod, and he was about to let out another apology when Kane, once again, reassured him it was all cool.

"So..... watcha doing over here??" Matt asked, not knowing what else to say, this conversation had suddenly become utterly akward, not to mention embarassing, to him.

"Hanging out, watching the city, trying to lose myself some, looking for someone, anyone my type and get laid...." He lazily explained, then took another drink of his glass, while Matt could only stare, Kane going out to party and looking forward to get laid was something he'd never thought he would see. "And what you doing?? Other than trying to kill anyone who reminds you of 'we both know what' and trying to get overly drunk because of it that is??" Matt laughed, not at the question but at the 'we both know what' part, if he only knew....

"Pretty much what you're doing: walking, lose myself some, watching the people enjoy themselves mostly, I'm not good at dancing, Lita always left me on the dancefloor, said I had two left feet" He softly said, and Kane frowned at the look of sadness and dreamy wandering on Matt's face. He didn't understand him. Why would anyone dream about something that seemed to hurt him so much, unless Matt was just overeacting and he didn't give a flying fuck about Lita, the way he had done a few months ago.

"Really?? she did that??" Matt nodded. Kane took a drink. "Well that's not very nice" Matt drew in eyebrows together at Kane's 'supposed' musing, cause even if he wasn't looking at him, it was obvious the taller man wanted Matt to hear what he would say next. "How can you be with someone that would turn their back on you at the slightiest mistake you do??" Matt laughed, out loud, slapping Kane's shoulder as he did, and Kane could only stare at his sudden outburst, what the fuck was so danm funny, he was serious when he said that, and he hoped that would bring some sense into Matt's head, but on the contrairy, it seemed to drive him insane. After a few more minutes, Matt managed to calm himself, under the very confused and intense look of a very not confortable Kane.

"Sorry" he whispered out, and giggled. "It's just too danm funny"

"What??" He asked, really annoyed this time. 'it's just too danm funny' he said, that part was obvious.

"This.... you trying to sooth my pain, not a year we were triny to kick the crap out of each other for Lita... and now..." He giggled again, Kane began to think that either Matt was really drunk, or he was having an histerical attack, declining for laughing instead of crying. "Now you, her betrayed ex-husband, is trying to get me, her latest betrayed ex-boyfriend, into letting her go when you were trying to kill her yourself a few months ago..... the irony" He was drunk, defenitely, it had to be, cause he saw nothing funny in the situation, or the way he had spat at him he had been 'betrayed', even if he knew that bit wasn't true, and he had always thought himself to have an extensive sense of humor. Seing Kane wasn't joining him in his laughter, Matt stopped, and considered that Kane mayhap not taken it as easily as he did. "I didn't mean to--"

"You didn't" Kane quickly cut in, ordering another glass of vodka, seriously considering on asking for the whole bottle, this conversation was gonna take a little more than he had bargained for. "Tell you the truth??" Matt frowned, what could this truth be?? He found himself nodding more than out of curiosity than anyhting else. "I don't really care about Lita" He said, and Matt choked on his whisky, surely he hadn't hear the taller man right, had he?? Cause the destroying fit he threw at Raw sure as hell said otherwise. "Never did. I just wanted her to have my child" he continued, taking a large drink, emptying half his glass. He decided he defenitely needed to ask for a bottle. "I always knew they were together, even while I trying to beat you away from her, didn't care much, as long as she could give me my boy or girl... I could always sue her for cheating and take the baby under my custody, but then..."

"She lost it" He whispered, and Kane nodded, silent, it still hurt him to lose his unborned baby, he had so many hopes around him/her.

"And I decided it was time to have her gone.... and played stupid for the next months, letting her run off with Edge and accepting her 'my body aches' excuses, just not to have sex with her. I didn't want her anymore, I thought she would be a great mom, but then I saw she wasn't the angel everyone thought her to be" Kane concluded, and asked for his danmed bottle, his side of the confession was over, now it was Matt turn, if he wanted of course, he wasn't going to force him, but he could tell the boy was too shocked out of his mind to say anything. It took a few minutes to get Matt in the world of the thinking again.

"Wow..." Was all Matt said, taking another drink while digesting the just said information. "You really are a good actor. I totally bougth the 'wounded husband' act." He laughed out, Kane joined him a second later. Matt fell silent for a while, he never thought Kane and him had anything in common, but now that they had this conversation he noticed they did, they had both fooled the entire world, and now it was his time to confess. "I never loved her either" to say that Kane choked on his Vodka was an understandment.... #Matt never what?!?!?!?!?! Ok, Kane, this kid is trying to pull your leg!!!#

"Are you trying to pull my leg??" He exclamed, and Matt laughed again, this was exactly what he had expected anyone would react when he told the truth. "You never loved her?? Are you kidding me??? you've gone suicidal against Edge for the last few weeks, man, I've got chills looking at you go against him, man. You're so head over heels for her, everybody knows that. You still love the chick for that matter, and her cheating and leaving you still hurts you like HELL!!!" the hell this kid was gonna try and play him, he may not like gossips, but he knew enough to know that, at some point, Lita and him were mad about one another.

"Actually, it was HIS leaving that hurt me" Kane drew his eyebrows together in confusion.... 'he's leaving'??

"Edge??" Matt nodded, a sad smile settling on his face as he remembered what he had lived with the blond. Kane still wasn't able to come out the shock.

"Lita and I did dated for a while, but we broke up inmediately, and remained as friends cause I started seing Edge then, and for the sake of the Raw image, and how much the fans loved our couple, we decided to keep the act up some more" he laughed to himself a little, then looked up at Kane's dumb-stroken face "not even Jeff knew we broke up after a while, or that Edge and I were a couple." Matt sighed, turning to look at his now empty glass once more. "It didn't bother me to see you and Lita together, at the time you seemed like a great couple, she was evil and you didn't look very left out, Lita's always been a bitch, I knew it since we started dating, but what really hurt was she knew how much I loved Edge, and still had the nerve to sleep with him, and him..... he just dumped me off for her, like the four years we spent together meant nothing...." His fists tightened, and Kane could see real fury burning in his chocolate eyes, so much there were tears dying to roll down his cheeks, and then was when it really downed on him tha Matt was telling the truth, and he felt like going after the two bastards and teaching him a thing or two about loyalty, that type of things shouldn't be done, losing a friend and the person you love at the same time. He should know, ask him about his experience with X-Pac and Tori.... he was still looking for someone to give heads like Sean. "even when he was in Smackdown we never lost touch" Matt's voice brought Kane back to reality. "we always found a way to see eachother, and he promised me so many danm times what we had was foverer" And he couldn't keep the tears at bay anymore, they began to run down his cheek, just as Matt rested his head on his arms, his hair falling around his head like a veil, protecting him from the eyes of the worlds as he broke down silently, Kane being the only knowing witness.

"Hey...hey...." He touched Matt, but the other male didn't respond, then he grabbed a hold of him and helped him get up.

"What are you doing??" Matt brokenly asked, as Kane took both the Vodka and Whisky bottle, handed a quantity of money he thought was enough to pay both checks, he thought it was, the grin on the bartender said it all, and began, once again, dragging him through the place.

"Getting you out of here" He answered, not bothering to look back at him. "A club is not the place for you, not with the emotional turmoil you got going on on ya" Matt remained silent, one because he didn't exactly know what to think of that and two he was too danm drunk to fight Kane.

Kane and Matt went out the club in a rush, or rather Kane went out in a rush, dragging Matt along with him, and when Kane had reached his car he oppened the door for Matt. Matt grimaced. "No, man, I got the motorcycle I rented right over there, I'll just follow you to wherever you wanna go and keep on talking there" He suggested, yet the sway of his body told Kane he was in no condition to drive, let alone a motorcycle.

"No way I'ma let you drive, as drunk and suicidal as you are and all" He said, and shoved Matt into the car, he rounded it and entered himself, turn the engine on and sped off.

"So, where are we going??" Matt asked, more out of himself and sleepy than paying attention to anything.

"To take you to the hotel and get you to sleep.... and get you some aspirines, you're gonna need them" Matt whined, and Kane could only stare at him as if he had grown another head.

"Naawww.... they'll be there and-- and they'll dancing and laughing and kissing and--" Matt cut his whining, watching Kane rolling his eyes. "I don't wanna!!!!" He finished, like a little kiddy being obliged to do something.

"Fine.... we'll go to my hotel" Kane saw confusion in Matt's eyes, the kid was so expressive, he wondered if he'd be so expre-- he cut the thought of right there, Matt was in no condition for he to be thinking that, he was drunk and depressed, he didn't need no one hitting on him, no matter how much Kane needed to fuck someone and how delicious looked Matt, sitting on the seat next to him, looking at him as if he a hero, only for not taking him to his hotel and saving from the party Edge and Lita were sure to throw tonight.

"Thanks, Kainny..." the rented car's tires screeched its brake, almost getting Matt into slamming his head against the panel.

"What did you just call me?!?!"

"Kane" Matt said, smiling like a kitten, and still looking at him adoringly, why, Kane didn't know but he didn't like it, he felt like he was naked under that look, and then Matt's chocolate eyes slowly closed, and he fall sleep. And Kane could only stare at the peacefullness he could see in his face, and, at some point, he decided that, thought he wasn't his regular type of man, Jeff on the other hand.... Matt was defenitely someone worth a hit on, smart, the going out with Edge stunt he pulled was quite good, passionate and a risk taker, not mention devoted(four years with the same men was something he could only dream on).... and defenitely hot. With a sigh he resumed their way back to his hotel. Too bad the kid was too danm inlove with a bastard for his own sake.

#Why do I always get myself into this things??#

K: I don't believe this!!!! me and Matt.... together?!?!?!

Mh: At least she got that bitch off me.

L: i'm no bitch!!!

K: Excuse me, but, being with three men at the same time.... that pretty much describes a bitch, Lita.

E: Hey!! Careful what you say to my woman...

Mh: YOUR WOMAN?!!?!? Ha!!! Give her six month and I'll see her in the arms of the next one in line, or you think that fire she's got bettween her leg's gonna die out for ya!!

Ck:HEY!!!!!!!! This is supposed to be a comment session!!! you're suppose to put your comments on the fic and say what you think!!!

L: I think this fic sucks, I mean it's got no--

Ck: Get the fuck outta my comment session!!!!

L: What?? why?? I'm saying what I think, you put me up like a bitch!!!

K: You are a bitch!!!

Ck: Thank you, Kane.... tell me, who would you like to sleep with on my next WWE fic??(Kane grins from ear to ear, then whispers something in Ck's ear) Dear god..... Like that??? Specificly?? (Everyone starts coming together, trying to know what K is saying) Danm!!! what a perverted mind you got there, sailor, you kiss your mama with that mouth??

K: Quite a lot of times actually.

Ck: I like the idea. Start working on it and hand it over later.

Mh: So..... about the fic.... it was good, it showed a very interesting side of things....

L: that's exactly what sucked!!!!

K: And it's not just 'let's get together and go at it', it actually has a sequence(Ck starts whitsling) It doesn't end in the next chapter does it??(Ck rolls her eyes innocently) This is not a PWP fic, right?? (Ck keeps on whistling) I take everything back.

Ck: No!!!! It will last.... it has a plot.... promise.... #Just.... a really short one....#

K: Good, then I like it.

Mh: Me too.

L: I still think it sucks.

Ck: K, darling, chokeslam her and I'll hand you know who to you with strawberry ice cream and cherry on top.

K: oh Lita..... (L runs off, K hot on her heels)


	2. Chapter 2

WWE, superstar or anything related is mine…. Only an undertaker Tshirt. That's just about the only thing I got with the name WWE on it.

Matt woke up with a groan.... and a splitting headache, a whole body ache to be correct. He opened his eyes, and wasn't surprised to find himself in an overly strange room, he was a wrestler after all, and he was used to sleep in a hotel in a different city every week. What he found strange though was the sound of someone showering coming from the bathroom, or the fact that he wasn't a morning bird, and the alarm clock he had replace Jeff with wasn't in even in the nightstand, next to his face...

#And I'm sleeping on the left side of the bed.... I never sleep on the left side of the bed..#

Groaning again, he sat up. And took a look of a luggage on a chair. That was definitely not his, and what's worst, try as he might, he remembered shit of what had happened the night before. He was so deep in his head, searching for a clue, that he never heard the owner of the room exiting the bathroom and entering the bedroom.

"'Bout time you wake up" Matt bolted off the bed, looking for the source of the voice, and found himself staring up at Kane, wearing nothing but a towel around his hips and drying himself with another one, looking at him with a hint of amusing in his eyes, and all Matt could think of was:

#What the fuck was he and why was Kane there?? #What the fuck happened last night??? I so so hope Kane and I didnt-- Oh, God, did we--# "Yo!!! Earth to Matt Hardy!!!" Matt startled again, this time finding Kane looking at him laughingly.

"Good, thought I lost you for a second there" Then Kane walked to his bags, pulling some clothes from it, not even bothering to look at the overly shocked look on the boy's face, not that it had minded much, Matt was still a little too confused to notice many things.

"Where am I??" Matt finally asked, his voice low and raspy, hoping not to hear something that was the most likely to happen. #I remember I was drinking, and I remember entering a club.... Cosmos?? Crono?? Osmos?? no, wait, that's not it.... HOMO!!!! yes, that's the one, then I.... what a hell happened then??#

"In my room..." Kane softly said, looking at him, a smile forced back in the edge of his corner, the he let it out, and laughed. "You don't remember anything, do you??" Matt nodded, visibly frightened. Kane uffed out another laugh, and went to the nightstand next to the bed, coming back with a small white bag, and tossed it to Matt. He opened it, and found himself staring at a pill stripe inside of it. "Bought you some aspirins, you must be having one terrible headache" He was, but that wasn't what worried Matt the most, it was the reason as to why he had woken up in Kane's room that made Matt wanna crawl up the walls.

Kane walked to the bed, and lightly kicked Matt on his leg, silently telling him to move a little a side, then sat down next to him, he took a deep breath before talking "I found you in this club, Homo. Remeber Homo??" Matt nodded. "You were fighting this guy cause he said somethings and--"

"Was I winning?? Matt asked, and Kane just stared. Why would he care if he was winning?? The least of his problems right now should he if he won the damn match, he should be worrying about getting his memory back!!! But, if it helped him....

"You were kicking the crap outta him" He said, and Matt seemed to be proud of that little fact. "Anyways, I pulled you away from him and then--"

"You slapped me!!!" And it all came back to him, he could remember everything that happened, or at least the most important things, Kane defending him from the Disco guard, their talk, how Kane turned out to be a relatively good companion.... his confessions about Lita, and his very own telling about Edge..... His headache turned into a migraine, how could he say that to Kane?? He barely even knew the guy; he must've been real drunk, cause otherwise he would never even mention the damn topic, he didn't like speaking of his personal things, and Edge was, by far, the most personal one; sure Kane had seemed like someone that would understand him, but that didn't justify him telling him his confidences.

"And you got your memory back..." Kane announced, trying to joke Matt, but the boy didn't seem so joyful, on the other hand, he looked quite pained, almost as if regretting to remember what had happened, he vaguely wondered why would Matt not be happy about it. All the sudden, his thoughts on Matt Hardy being an intriguing, virtuous and worth a hit on from last night turned into Matt being an overly strange, complicated, not to mention silent person; all it took was five minutes and the large man was already trying on stupid jokes, and Kane was severely sorry for himself, for he didn't need someone to bring him even more down than he already was, he needed someone to spark life in to him. He was brought out of his muses by an abruptly exploding Hardy.

"You're not gonna tell anyone, you hear?!?!?!" He demanded, standing up, his attitude a whole twist from the sweet, soft and lightly dark, but still enduring boy he had spoke to the previous night. Kane stood as well, staring down at Matt defiantly, scratch that, not staring, glaring down at him.

"A beg your fucking pardon, but did you just ORDERED me something??" He so did hoped, for Matt's own good, that the kid would take it back. Yet, against all odds, Matt stood his ground, defiantly, not moving an inch. Glaring up at him, with an intensity Kane had only see in the boy while in one of those suicidal moves in main events, and Kane knew Matt wasn´t gonna back out on his words, but he still hoped he would at least ask a little more nicely, for the benefit of not having to brake those pretty lips with his fist.

"Don't. Tell. Anyone. About. Last. Night. Of what I said." Matt repeated himself, slower, with a voice so serious and dangerous it matched the intensity held in his eyes. "Please..." and Kane, though he never said anything, accepted Matt's request, knowing that if there was one of the thing he had learned about suicidal and mad people, was that they didn't say 'please' very often.

"You'd better be more careful, kid" he said, resuming putting his clothes on, not looking at him, almost as if his presence didn't mean anything to him.

"Of what?" Once again, defiance was definitely palpable on Matt's voice, a part of him telling him he was overreacting, but Matt didn't care, he was a little too shocked and intimidated by the situation to be rational, or still think Kane was someone he could trust on, and even if he didn't remember anything after entering his car, the other man could pretty damn well put something on his drinks, or abuse him and he couldn't remember. Waking up in Kane's room, and seeing him act as though nothing had happened, even laughingly had dragged him to a squizofrenic state.

"Of what you do with Edge..." Kane simply answered, finishing to put a tshirt on, and when he turned he found Matt glaring at him, looking at him tensely, in a defensive position. #Wonder what the hell happens to him...looks like he's scared of something, probably of waking up in someone you never even talked to's room and find out you've told him some of the biggest secrets of your life. How would you be if it happened to you?# "You know, you've been a little... edging on suicidal lately, a little too extreme, even for you"

"It's not your problem..." How dare Kane tell him what to do, Kane didn't know him, he knew a few things about him, but Kane had no right to stick his nose into his life.

"You're right" Kane said, and walked to the small fridge and opened it, pulling the bottle of Vodka he had taken from the disco the night before and took a long drink straight from the bottle. On Matt's thinking, it was a little too early to drink. A chilll shook Kane's entire body, for a moment he looked like he was break dancing. "Hu!! Hot.... Anyways, you're right. It's not, but I'm not planning to stick my head in your business, take it as a... friendly advice, or a--"

"You're not my friend, and I don't want your advices, thank you, I've been handling this pretty well so far and I can still do it without your help!" Kane, unlike anything he had expected, didn't say a word. In fact, he merely sat down on a nearby chair and stared at him, questioningly, trying to figure him out.

#Don't be surprised, first you spend a decent, almost friendly night with him, he takes you to his room, a request of you, and even gives you something to kill the hangover, and the first chance you spat in his face how little it all meant to you, even if that's not true, just because you're a little weird out.# Matt tried to find a way to say something to him, explain his words, but Kane didn't let him.

"What are you doing here, then?" Kane said, expectantly. "If you don't need anyone and you're so capable, why are you still here, listening to me?" Matt didn't know what to say, or how to tear his eyes away from Kane for that matter, he was looking at him as if he could see right through him, when in true Kane was actually asking him exactly what he was trying to find out, if Matt was so damn capable of dealing with his problems, how did he happened to end up getting drunk and fighting, not even being able to control himself, almost suicidal in his attacks against Edge, and finally not eve capable of facing a sunrise sober and in his room, remembering everything which had happened the previous night. After a few more tense moments, Matt finally said something, angrily, mad at himself and the other man for seeing him so clearly.

"Wasting my time" He said, and walked out the room, leaving Kane alone to ponder some more on the kid, but undoutbly, doing some on his own.

--------------Separation line…. Means scenario, POV or time skip-----------------------------------------------------

He was insane, that had to be it, Matt had to be crazy, there was no other logical explanation to his behavior, he was insane and hurt, and that was not a good combination, and, to top it all, he didn't want anyone to know how wounded his soul was, and that was the worst part of everything, because that meant he kept on accumulating pain and hatred in his soul, and it was beginning to sip out on anything and anyone to come close to him, or actually talked about his situation. Kane sighed, having a good idea of what Matt going through, and knowing where he would end if he kept going that way: Self-destruction. Matt's feelings, and being as intense and passionate as he was, were a time bomb against himself. He hoped, though it wasn't very likely, that the older Hardy would, at the least, take a few minutes to think about what he had said.

--------------Separation line…. Means scenario, POV or time skip-----------------------------------------------------

He had acted like a dumbass, and he was fully aware of it, even as he arrived to the hotel on his recently rescued motorcycle, Kane didn't deserve those words, he had simply told Matt what he thought, and was entirely right for that matter, he was being a little too extreme, not thinking things most of the time, letting anger and hunger for revenge take over him, and Edge didn't deserve that much pain.

He needed to calm down, try and calm his raging emotions... and apologize to Kane as soon as he could, because he had been unfair to him; Matt had, after all, told Kane about him and Edge for a reason, because, even if a little drunk, Kane had seemed to understand him some, or at least be wiling to listen, something no one had done ever since he had come back, everyone who came close would just talk and say how he should let it go, or how irrational he had been, and none had actually sit down and listen to him speak out his heart, like Kane had done the previous night, but he had been too caught up in himself and too stupidly defensive about what had happened. He had technically spat at Kane how he didn't care for his good feeling and actually slapped him right across the face harder than how Kane had slapped him.

#I'll talk to him next Monday... and I'll try to control myself some more, he's right... I don't know what I'm doing most the time, and if I keep paying attention to those two, they'll end up killing--#

"--when you told me you loved me" Lita. Matt ran for the nearest hideout, which happened to be one of the large columns of the lobby, just as Edge and Lita happened to walk into the lobby, hand in hand, talking to each other lovingly. "I, mean, you and Matt had been together for years, but still... I'm glad you did, baby" He could hear the so familiar sound of Edge moaning into the kiss, and could almost feel Edge's mouth against him, his tongue seeking entrance into his mouth, dancing in a sensual dance, his hands on his body, teasing him, arousing him, holding him tight against his body... Edge was a terribly good kisser. " I love the way you kiss me"

"I've got a few very nice references" Edge's voice was as cocky and bluffing as usual, he was amazed how confident the blond was. "All my lovers have said some very nice things about my oral skills"

"I know, you told me Matt always told you how great you kissed" Oh, great, Edge actually told Lita about their intimacy. #I can't believe this... I have never, never said a word on how our intimate life was, not even to Jeff, and listen to him, praising on the things I had told him I liked about him. Bastard,#

"Yeah, too bad he wasn't the only one enjoying it" Matt's fists tightened, oh how he wanted to get himself over there and brake his 'amazing' lips. "He was a substitute, baby, a really great fuck of a substitute, but a substitute nonetheless, just like the others" #Others....# Matt's eyes watered at the words, but he held the tears back, how many more blows he had to take from Edge before it was all over?? "You've always been the one for me, and now that I have you..."

"Now that you have me, whatcha gonna do with me?"

"I'm never gonna let you go" He promised, and Matt could remember everytime he had told something similar to him, and laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, baby, don't ever let me go..." and he could hear them walking away.

Reason gone, Matt watched them go, Kane's words forgotten, previous thoughts erased. His mind was dead set on one thing. Revenge. He was to get back at them, Edge would pay, for cheating him like a slut, treating him like a 'substitute' for all these years, not only with Lita but with some other people he knew shit about, for not ever caring for him at all, while he would willing and happily give his life for him. No matter how he did it, how much blood he had to spill, and how many times he had to take it to the extreme, Edge would regret the very moment he decided to play him.

Kane could only sit on his chair, motionless, just like everybody else in the room, as he looked at the monitor of what was happening on Raw: Matt had just went into Edge's match and had been viciously trying to hit him fruitlessly, Edge was avoiding each of his hits and hitting a few good ones, but rage and emotion was pushing Matt up and ahead, and Edge was more calculating, waiting for the desperate attack, and surprising Matt, he had dodged, and Matt ended slamming his head against the turnbuckle pipe, and as result of that he bumped back, but turned in the process, only to be almost spilt in half by one of the most savage spears Edge had ever done, it hadn't only hit Matt, but he had dragged the boy, back against the turnbuckle, and all Matt could do was yell, and then he was gone, when Edge had moved back Matt fell to the floor, heavily, his body shaking randomly in a convulsive way, and Edge began celebrating his victory over him, then he had gone out of the ring, and taken half the metal stairs, tossed it back in and went back into the ring. Standing next to Matt, Edge smiled down at him, and raised the steps high in the air, Lita smiling evilly as well from ring side. He let the stair fall on top of Matt.

Kane stood up, and went to the platform, he didn't know what the hell Edge was planning do with those steps but he wasn't going to let it happen, even if a part of him reminded him of Matt's words just a few days ago.

"Holy shit, Matt made it out!!" Kane stopped, and looked back at the monitor, to find a dizzy looking Edge not on the ring, but on ringside, dropping to the floor unceremously, Lita with a worried look on her face, and Matt holding on to the ropes, trying to get up. #What the hell?# As if a prayer, a replay was shown, and then there was Matt, laying on the ring, as Edge victoriously went for the ropes, and as he scaled the ropes Matt's hands grabbed a hold of the stairs, he knew Edge's fighting style too well, and when Edge jumped, targeting him with a super elbow, Matt tossed the steps and quickly moved away, hitting him square on the arm and part of his head, and he bounced back, his body falling on the ropes, to have him fall down to the ringside, and when he did his face slammed against the announcing table, and his body bounced back, standing warily for only two seconds before he fell down unceremously.

The replay was over, and now Lita was kneeling next to Edge, checking him, and helping him stand up when she saw he was still a little more in than out. But neither took a look at Matt, who had already stood up with the help of the rope, and as soon as he saw them he ran, and jumped, flying over the third rope and falling on top of them both, just as Edge had managed to stand up with Lita's help, and all three of their bodies, yet mostly Edge's and Lita's went right through the announcing table. A common cheer from all the wrestlers filled the room Kane was in, but he didn't cheer, not while he could see Matt's body convulsing lightly, and he had managed to get a cut on his forehead, blood pouring down from it. Matt was knocked out, he could see it even from the monitor, he had been more unconscious than here, with the living, when he had done the steps and the jump move, more out of instinct and reflexes than anything else, and the way he had began to attack Edge, when he had interrupted the match, clearly yelled 'not thinking straight', and you didn't go into a fight like that against a wrestler, specially someone like Edge, and he didn't like that. The kid was looking for his death.

And as the paramedics took Matt, Edge and Lita out of the ring, Kane took a drastic, final decision, Matt's behavior was a desperate, yet silent cry for help, and even if Matt didn't want to listen to his advice, even if it wasn't his problem, the kid would have to listen to him and get some sense into head. Even if Kane had to beat all the sense into Matt himself, he was the only one around Matt right now knowing the real source of his pain, and there for the only one to put some concrete arguments about it as well. #Get ready, Matt, your self-destruction phase is coming to an end....#

--------------Separation line…. Means scenario, POV or time skip-----------------------------------------------------

His whole body ached, his head was swirling and nothing was very much clear as he walked to his locker room, he may have been able to joke the doctors, but he wasn't able to joke himself, he was in bad shape, he almost wished going back and let the doctors do his work, but right now all he wanted was the whisky bottle inside his bag and get lost, not think about anything else but forgetting about his pathetic existence for the next few hours.

He had left Edge and Lita still unconscious on an ambulance, to be taken to a hospital, he kicked the crap out of them, but he didn't feel like a winner, on the contraire, he felt like a scum, even with the few person he had found on the way to his locker room who had congratulated him, he felt like he had lost rather than won.

He entered his locker room, locking the door behind him and went to his bag, letting himself fall down next to it, resting his head on his hands, trying to get past the swirling and the headache. He spent quite a considerable amount of time like that, even almost fell asleep, but he shook his head, prying off the sleep. He raised his head, and found out that he could see straight now, though the pain in his body had yet to sway away. Reaching for his bag he opened it and pulled out the whisky bottle inside of it. He took up to five drinks in one shot. When he lowered the bottle, he felt his throat was burning due to the alcohol, and he could feel the liquor burning its way down his body.

#Good. Maybe I'll finish myself off tonight with this. I just got my 'revenge', and I feel like the loser, like a pile of shit, and there!! I don't think anyone could be any more pathetic.# He took another long drink from the bottle, dark thoughts still running through his head.

--------------Separation line…. Means scenario, POV or time skip-----------------------------------------------------

Kane walked to Matt's locker room and turned the handle, to find it locked. #No way a door's gonna stop me.... I'm gonna kick some sense into him tonight... and if he's having sex with God knows who then I'll just blush furiously, say 'hot ass!!' and get out!!#

He kicked the door oppened, and found Matt sitting on the floor, in a corner of the room, looking up at him shockingly, and Oh, surprise, with a bottle of Whisky in hand. He began walking straight for him. "Kan--"

"Get your ass up from there!!" He pulled Matt up by his clothes, the almost empty bottle dropping from Matt's hand and braking as it hit the ground. Matt stared at Kane confusedly, he never thought Kane would present himself in front of him, not after the way he had talked to him. #Maybe he came here for some payback. Great, I need some good unconsciousness#

"I don't know what the flying fuck's going through your head, kid, but I'ma kick it out your skull and get some fucking sense into you!!!" Matt began to struggle immediately, kane started trying to control him.

"Fuck you, I don't need no sense!! I need you to leave, so I can think!!"

"Think?!?!" Kane exclaimed, tossing the struggling boy to the floor, he glared down at him, keeping Matt's ass on the floor with his eyes. "I don't know what you seeing now, Matt, but the only thing you haven't done for the last month would be thinking!! Of least not of yourself, and that's why I'm gonna get you to thinking of yourself, whether you like it or not."

"Fuck you, Kane, get out of here!!" Matt saw Kane's features turn into a scowl, a very nasty scowl, and even if he felt like kicking and screaming his way away from the bigger man, something held him down on the spot. Kane looked amazingly scary-like, glaring down at him like that, it sent shivers up and down his spine, making him wonder what the other man was thinking. #That's it, Matt, you blew it, you angered the monster.... he was just trying to help you, and doing a great job at it, but you were just too danm proud and self-centered to appreciate it, and now.... Dear god, what's he gonna do to me now#

"I'll get out" Kane whispered, and, in flash, grabbed, once again, a hold Matt's tshirt. "but you're coming with me...." And the next thing Matt saw was Kane fist coming straight to him, he didn't even have time to ponder on how hard he'd hit, for it all went black a second later.....

Mh: Dear god, she's gonna kill me...

Ck: Not really, just torture you some....

K: Really?? With whip, chains and wax and leather clothes and all??!! (Mh and Ck just stare)

Mh: SAVE ME!!!! Please, don't pair me up with this monster!!!

K: Oh, don't worry, you gonna love it... right Ck??

Ck:How should I know??

K: How should you know?? You dream about it every night

Mh: Dear god, it's a weirdos convention...

Ck: How do you know my dreams.... nightmares!!!! How do you know my nihgtmares?!?!

K: I'm a fictionalized character, I live in your head along with the rest of the character of your fics!!!

Mh: But yo the only wierdo to spy her... intimate dreams

K: Na-ah... Seto and Yami do it too.... and Quatre, the kid's got a mind for bondage you'd never think of....

Ck: THIS IS A HARASSMENT!!!!!!! A violation of privacy!!! How dare you?!?!?!

K: Me?? It wasn't me who found out about it.

Ck: I want you out of my dreams, and my head... now!!!

K: Good, then, stop writing, and let all your fics go....

Ck: On the other hand, you might as well walk into the dreams anytime you want from now on.....

K: I knew you'd see things my way!!!!

Mh: Hey, Ck....

Ck: Yes, Matt??

Mh: Could you... try and dream of Derek Jeter again tonight??

Ck: If you walk into a dream where DJ's in I swear to god I'll pair you up with Viscera!!!

V: Walk into it, walk into it.... or maybe you want me to show some sexy moves to you, just on top of Matt.

Ck: Dear god, get out of here, and my head!!!!! I would never think of you for any fic!!! MENTAL PICTURE!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing belongs to me, at the end of this fic I'll stay as poor as I am now.... unless I win the lottery that is, but that's not very likely to happen, since I don't gamble and all.... please enjoy, and comment....

------------------Its me, the separation line again…. Missed ya all -----------------------------------------

For the second time that week Matt woke up with a groan, not really knowing where he was, with a splitting headache torturing him, and, for some reason, he couldn't feel a seventy-five percent of his body. Matt hissed out, looking around himself, he was in a room he couldn't quite identify, mostly because he was still seeing double, but Matt could immediately make out the large shape of Kane sitting on a nearby chair, staring at him. As Matt spoke, he tried to sit up.

"Kane, what--" and Matt stopped dead on his speech, finding that he couldn't sit down, or move most of his body for that matter, something was stopping him. Matt looked up, and down, and found that his wrists and ankles were securely surrounded by handcuffs, and those were, as well, secured to the bed. Matt began to tug at them.

"Unless you got the strength of Goldberg, Taker, or Brock Lesnar.... or myself, and I severely doubt you do, you're not gonna braked those cuffs" Kane said, alerting Matt back to him, and Kane felt a small sting of regret and pain at the look of him: Matt's eyes were wide opened, wild and unblinking, fear written all over his face, even in his confinement, Matt's body was moving away from the direction he was in. "I'm not gonnna hurt you, Matt" He calmly stated. Matt let out an almost hysterical laugh.

"You call this not hurting?!?!" He screeched, pulling at the metal inhibitors. Kane sighed, he knew that, at some point, it would come to this, waking up in a person who knocked you out's room, and specially handcuffed to the bed was something no one, and Kane knew NO ONE could ever deal with, and that was something he knew by experience....

"I call it desperate measure..." Kane calmly stated while rising from the chair, he walked to the bed, seeing as Matt tried to writhe away from him, looking at Kane as the monster he led out for everyone to see on the show. "You didn't seem very willing to listen to me, so I used a very--"

"And you think you can get me to listen to you like this!!" Matt demanded.

No, Kane didn't, but at least it would show the boy how much he really cared about his well fare. And, unknown to him, Matt had thought about that, along with the facts that he was a psycho, and that he would never take anything Kane said to him lightly, you'd never know what Kane would come up with to get you to listen to him.

"I could pretty damn well get you in jail for this, you know!!" Kane stared at him, silently, not in a shocked way, but in that way that made Matt felt like he was naked under his gaze, examinating, as if Kane was looking through each and everyone of his thoughts.

"You won't get me into jail. Not if you get what I say to you into your goddamn thick skull" Kane was hissing, looking scary, something he didn't want to look like right now, and he knew it, but he was so damn pissed about this whole situation with the kid, it was insane.

"Well, say it, and let me go, and there!!" Matt was becoming frustrated, Kane would only sit there on the bed, staring at him, as Matt let his heart out, yelling and insulting Kane, while the bigger man sat so calmly it made him tremble more in fear than if Kane would be raging and yelling, at least like that way Matt would know what the other male was thinking, but like this.... he couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on inside the Big Red Machine's head. "Jesus Christ, I don't know how I ever came to think you were sane, you're stupider than I thought, what with our last conversation and all, I thought you'd understand I don't want your help!!" Maybe like this he would get a reaction out of the man, he just wanted Kane to say whatever he was to say and let him go, being handcuffed to the bed by someone Matt barely know, though highly admired, was something he didn't feel very comfortable with.

"I don't understand that because you don't reflect it"

"And what do I reflect??"

"Fear!! Loneliness, insecurity, getting locked up in yourself, a self-destructive, compulsive and irrational person, who also happens to not wanna fall into the abyss created by himself, but can't really help it.... a clear, almost palpable cry for help" Matt wanted to cry, yell, kick Kane for being so damn right on him; Matt wanted to do anything not to keep listening to him, not keep on bursting the bubble Matt had formed around himself, whoever said truth hurt was visualing him at this very moment. He just wanted to get Kane to shut up, even if a great deal of Matt told him he should listen to Kane, for it was the only way to brake this vicious cycle he had been so tightly caught up in.

"Why do you even care?!?!" He yelled, a last, futile attempt to get Kane to let him go and shut up, but all it did was wear out the last onze of patience inside his body.

"Because it's no use!!!!!" Matt had gotten it, he had finally gotten a reaction out of Kane, and almost wished he hadn't do it, for now Matt still had to listen to whatever the other male wanted to say, and in a very rude, brutally honest way by the looks of it.

"Kick, scream, yell, do everything you fucking want, but that bastard ain't leaving that bitch to come back to you, get it through your thick , motherfucking skull and process it!!! and that pain in your heart ain't gonna disappear by setting your mind into braking him, on the contraire, it would only make even you more miserable!!! Look at you, Matt!! Take a good fucking look of yourself!! You're slowly becoming an alcoholic because of that bleached blond bitch!! And don't fucking deny it, cause there is no way you could throw so many unfocused punches and kicks, like you did tonight, without being drunk out of your ass, and when I found you, oh! Surprise, you're drinking!!" Kane began pacing throught the room, his breath was agitated, and he was running his hands over his bold head, trying to calm his already altered nerves to no avail, there was no way Kane could ever make what he said softer, or how he felt, for that matter.

Kane looked at Matt, the poor kid wasn't even looking at him, he was looking up at the ceiling, fists clenched, unmoving, trying with all his might not to cry. Finally, Matt was listening to him, and that gave Kane the courage to keep on; this was the only time Matt had showed some immediate effect on what Kane had said, and if what it took to get that were harsh words and cruelty, Kane would give him just that.

"And let me tell you something, Matt, I don't know how you two were, how good he treated you, or anything about you, but what he did to you outright says that he doesn't deserve you!! Neither of them do, they don't deserve this pain, this obsession, this... madness you've turned yourself into because of it, no one to do something like that does!! And they ain't gonna stop, not until you do, they never gonna take pity, people like that don't have pity for no one but themselves, they gonna keep playing you, 'til they drive you crazy, and do something stupid against yourself!!!" Matt noticed Kane's voice took a small braking at the end of that sentence, not losing intensity in the words, but volume, and Matt looked up to him, to find Kane staring at the floor, unmoving, shoulders down, looking as if he was stripped of his previous strength. Matt could only wonder what had affected him the most, his words or the thought that came from them and the posture of Kane. "And let me tell you, Matt... you haven't act very smart lately... or even logically for that matter..."

Kane walked to Matt feet while searching in his pockets and pulling out a key. In less than ten seconds Matt felt his feet free to move, but he didn't move them a centimeter, he was too focused on the man freeing him for that. "And that's only one step away from self-destruction, Matt..." Kane concluded, releasing one of Matt's arms, and then handing the key to him. "Free the other one, you can go now. I said everything I wanna say, and by the looks of you, I take it you listened to something"

Matt freed himself blindly, he was too very much busy staring at the man trying to set some sense into him, it now looked like it was Kane needing some guidance. He was currently standing next to the bed, looking at thin air, eyes were blank and away, something had clearly snapped inside of him. #Fuck it, Matt, get out!! Before he gets all handcuffy again, why would you care if there's something wrong with the man, he seems to know everything about heart aches, so leave!!# But Matt couldn't leave, there was so much confusion in the other man, a sense of overwhelming, it kept Matt captivated. #On the other hand.... he's done more for me than anyone else... I should stay, for a while, until he gets that run-down dog expression of his face#

"Kane..." the older man looked up alarmed, to him, almost as if he didn't know Matt was there. Then Kane looked away from Matt, and sat down on the bed carelessly.

"I thought you had already left, you were dying to just a few minutes ago..." His voice was nothing but a little over a whisper, not really looking at Matt just yet. Kane didn't mean to be rude or anything, he had just been a little too absorbed in his thoughts to pay much attention to anything else.

"Not with that look on your face, I'm not gonna leave!! Look at yourself!!" Matt answered, making a very decent imitation of Kane just a few minutes ago. "You're in the edge of braking, whatever it's happening, it doesn't deserve your pain!!" Kane laughed, the kid was really lightening up his mood, and that in itself was hard. Specially when it came to the specific betraying subject.

"It does, actually, a part of it at the least.... and it's not happening, it happened" Kane softly said, and Matt noticed Kane was just about to space out on him again, just when Matt was just about to get the gossip out of him. Quickly, Matt kneeled on the bed, and sat down next to Kane, swinging his legs over Kane's thighs, Kane staring at him apprehensively all the while. That smile on Matt's face was something Kane didn't like. "I know I yelled at you for going a little alcoholically, but.... you want a drink?? I need some Vodka"

"You know what I like" So Kane picked up the phone and called room service, ordering a Vodka, and a Whisky bottle. As soon as he was done, Matt spoke.

"Well, I'm all ears!!" Matt excitedly exclaimed, a totally opposite version of what he had been a few minutes ago, Kane was beginning to think the boy was a whole better of an actor than he, himself, was. Matt waited patiently, knowing by heart that the best way to deal with heartaches was with patience and optimism, the same way Kane had been patient and optimist with him, only that with a hint of aggressiveness, which Matt greatly appreciated now, if it wasn't for those handcuffs and Kane's aggressiveness, only God could know what Matt'd be doing now.

"Ears to what??" Kane was really hoping it wasn't what he though about.

"To what happened to you... I do have an emotional burden to pay to you, you know.... might as well do it now"

"It's not off your back yet" He stated, and noticed how Matt's eyes dulled a bit at that reality.

"No, but I'm working on it, in a proper way, and that's more we can both say from the way I've been acting.... you're right, I was destroying myself slowly, and even if I know it's all true and that I should really stop--"

"It's too damn hard just now" He completed, and Matt nodded, wondering if Kane was, other than his momentanous savior, best friend and comrade, a mind reader. "You feel like they should pay you back, even if you know in your heart it's not the right way to go, cause you don't wanna listen, and even if you got someone around you to care, you just wanna be heard"

"And not to mention the going alcoholical phase" He said, partly joking.

"I never went through that one, it's only for the suicidal ones.... among other things" Silence fell between them, only being interrupted by a light knock on the door, and the room service calling that came with it. Matt had to pull his legs off Kane so the big man could go and get the liquor bottles, ice and glasses. After quite a generous tip, Kane went back to the room, sitting exactly where he was earlier, but this time Matt didn't swing his legs over his thighs, for Matt was a little nervous as it was: Kane was now acting like him and Matt was taking on the listener's spot, and Matt didn't think he could be as good as the larger man.

"You know I'm waiting..." Kane gave him a look, he wasn't sure as to how Matt would take this bit of information. "Hey, what goes around, comes around, I don't wanna owe you this conversation for the rest of my life" Kane sighed, finally coming to the realization that he was not to get the older Hardy off his back until he spilled the beans, resigning to the inevitable, Kane prayed so that Matt would understand, and he thought Matt would, the problem was not the emotional pain in Kane, the problem is how Kane hadn't see the way Matt had mingled himself in it until he was letting his heart out. Kane opened the Vodka bottle and downed a long drink, then began to explain himself to the other male.

"I owe you an apology... I--"

"Because of the hand cuffing me to the bed thing?? No problem, man, I would not listen to you any other way, anyways" Matt reassured him, but when Kane looked down at him, Matt immediately knew he was not talking about that. "What are you apologizing for??"

"Using you" Using him?? Matt stared at Kane as if he had grown another head. #he's been using me?? How?? As far as I know, he's my fucking savior!! Or the closest thing I've got to one right now, the only person to say what I need to hear up until now# "I knew you wouldn't understand, but, I did used you-- I didn't mean to, I swear, I swore myself I would never do that after-- But when I was telling you the things I told you a while ago, I saw that I wasn't looking-- talking to you, I didn't see you destroying yourself, pain and hatred eating you up inside... I saw me" Matt's mouth and eyes flew opened in shock, then together in concentration and confusion so fast he was barely able to register the shock of the statement.

Matt opened his mouth to ask something, but just then Kane sprang from the bed, standing up and walking from one corner to the other, talking rashly and almost in a frantic way. "I saw myself, suffering, I thought-- I thought it was over, but it wasn't I still hate them, and I don't think--"

"KANE!!!!" the other man stopped, dead on his tracks, to look at the younger man sitting on his bed, staring at him silently, expressionless on Matt's face, but burning with intensity in his eyes. Matt really didn't deserve this. "You're supposed to explain yourself, let go... not mess things up even more, I got shit of what you just said!!" Matt closed his eyes to take a long breath, then directed his gaze at Kane again, this time with patience and a sense of understanding in them. Kane was amazed at how expressive the boy was, all those people that said Matt was reserved and quiet never got to really know him, all there was to do was to look at Matt in the eyes, and you could pinpoint his emotions. "Sit down, relax, THEN... Tell me what you should apologize for, ok??"

Kane did as he was told, slowly, and Matt had to move forward, to the front edge of the bed, so he could sit down next to the older and bigger man, quietly waiting for him to feel ready to speak again.

"When you came back and... this whole Edge-Lita-you thing began, it bothered me... a lot, to see you lose against him, fall into one of their traps, and I thought it was just because it was unfair to you-- what they were doing to you, that is, and because she was a bitch, and he was an asshole, then we talked, and... And I cared about it even more, you know?? but I never questioned it, I never looked for whatever it was that lured me into helping you, I think it was mostly because I didn't want to see it, I didn't wanna know, but then tonight, when you almost got suicidal -again-, something snapped, I knew you had to be stopped, and once again, without knowing why… I confronted you, and took you here. While we talked, or more like you yelled and I stood ground, I was asking myself why do I even bother?? You seemed not to want my help, even if you were silently asking for it, and when I said those things to you, I knew it.... I knew why it bothered me, why I put this effort into setting sense into you, and it was so far from you I got no right whatsoever to accept your gratitude" Kane silenced, while Matt was aching on the inside, to slap Kane across the face, to know why he had done it then, to set this whole damn thing straight, cause otherwise Matt would go even madder than before. Kane clearly didn't know him well. Seeing that Kane would not speak yet, he decided to ask.

"And what was this reason??" Matt's voice sounded a little different than he intended, he didn't want to sound angry, but he ended up sounding hurt instead, and he could tell Kane immediately noticed, thebigger man avoiding eye contact after that was a living proof of it.

"I saw myself... reflected in you... at some other point in my life, and it was all subconsciously, I never really saw it like that until I was yelling at you all the things I wouldn't hear back then, you understand me now?? Why I apologize..."

"No. I don't." Matt said, solemnly, and Kane could only stare at his straight face, the boy looked so much older with the serious look on his face, but that could only distract the pain from Matt: he should know it, he should know Matt hated being used now, and thereby wouldn't forgive his actions, concious or not. "I don't understand why you apologize" Matt leaned closer, grabbing a hold of his face with both his hands tightly, forcing him to look at him, letting him know how serious he was about this. "Why would I care where your inspiration came from?? You managed to at least make me noticed how stupid I've been lately, and how it's no use, how it started doesn't matter what happened, what matters it's how it ends...." He softly let go of Kane's face, to nervously grab a hold of his hands, there was something that he desperately needed from the bigger man ever since he had explained himself. "And so I can actually have a clue that it would end well, I need you to tell me something...." Dramatic pause. " Tell me, what you said to me, the whole self-destruction, you're insane speech... you believe it?? Is it true to you??"

"Every word" Kane honestly answered. Matt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Good... cause I don't know how I would react to that, you reflected yourself on me, I got no problem, as long what you said was true, and to me it was, cause it wasn't easy, let me tell you, i'm working on energy reserves right now..."

"Me too, Matt, me too" Matt stared at him for a seemly long time, which was probably only about half a second, until Kane couldn't stand the stare no more and asked him out right if there was something on his face.

"Nothing... you didn't call me kid, that's all" He softly answered, getting a small laugh out of him. Kane smirked, looking down at him again.

"If it bothers you so much I can change my mi--..."

"NO!!!! he--" Matt cleared his throat at the sudden outburst, while Kane was arching an eyebrow at him, trying to look all knowing and serious, but failing miserably, Matt's outburst was a little more than he expected. "no... Matt's all cool"

"All right" And they fell into a light conversation, both of them with a long list of questions neither knew how to ask, knowing they could, but not sure of how the other would react to them investigating their past.


	4. Chapter 4

None of this is mine!!!!!

For quite a while they talked, drinking from their respectives bottles of licor, joking and telling things that would shock anyone who heard them, considering who the people in the dialogue were: Kane and Matt Hardy.

"I mean it, I did thought it was a ghost!!" Matt kept on laughing out, holding his stomach while turning on the bed. "I mean, fourteen-year-old me wakes up, and sees this white thing floating in front of me.... the farthest thing I had in my head, was that it was Paul's wife's gala dress' skirt floating cause of the ceiling fan!!! Or the fact that I had lost my virginity to her, for that matter!!!" that set another set of laughter on Matt's side. "By the way, don't ever mention this to Paul.... or Mark, Paul always thought it had been HIS alien long hair on his wife's pillow...." Matt stopped laughing to stare at him incredously, though the smile on his face hadn't totally wiped out.

"you kidding, right??" Kane shook his head seriously. "And Taker never guessed it was you??"

"He was drunk that night, didn't remember anything, we planned it like that, by the way... dunno if he found out what happened for real, but he never mentioned anything again...." Kane sighed deeply, his eyes drifting off somewhere else, and Matt knew the humor moment was over.

"What??" Kane uffed out a small smile.

"Nothing, I just.... Taker; the man's taken more from me than anyone else...." He softly said, thinking of his brother. "I mean, when Sean cheated me with Tori he--"

"Sean?!?!" Matt interrupted, almost choking on his whisky, at the last bit of information, not that he hadn't thought of it, the bigger man had always seemed more compelled to Sean than Tori back in the DX days. "No wonder you got me so well... same story there, huh??"

"Not exactly" he answered, taking a long drink of his Vodka. "Tori and I never dated, we just pretended to, for the sake of having an excuse for me to come close to Dx, and more importantly: Sean; she always knew we liked each other, and she was not a bitch, only when she was upset, everyone had to run fo cover when that woman was pissed" Matt laughed, but Kane's face remained straight. "I mean it, man, the girl cut my brow with a lamp once"

"Damn!!" Matt exclamed with a laugh.

"I know.... anyways, she was a friend, they both were, and when they.... did what they did I-- I broke down, you should know what I mean.... I trusted them so damn much!!! I oppened myself completely to them" Matt could hear the rage held in his voice. "Either of them asked or needed something and there I was, for them and whatever they needed. I loved them both so much.... I never got over it, really.... even now I still hate them for betraying me, I never noticed it until now..... how much a person could gather hatred into their heart.... sort of takes a bit of credibility to--"

"Don't even say that!!!" The raven haired Hardy interrupted, his voice hard and somewhat desperate. "you say that, and I swear of God I'll get out and jump off the nearest bridge!!" Kane saw the younger male wasn't joking, and that scared him. He never planned to have that much of an impact on the kid's life. "right now, your words, and what they set inside me, are be the only thing I got to hold on to, okay?? So don't you dare take that back, not infront of me" Kane laughed, and sighed, looking at Matt as if he was joking.

"It takes credibility to my dealing with my own emotional issues, not my believes or the way I think" Silence reined bettween the two, mostly because Kane was taking several long drinks, and Matt was too shock with his change of attitude: Kane seemed to have the mood swings of pregnant woman sometimes....

"Is there anytime you don't come up with an answer filled with trust and selfsteem when no one expects you to??" Kane stared at him, actually thinking of his question before answering.

"Only when I don't need it... when I need that: trust and self-steem, I... it never comes, great luck I got, eh??" He said with a laugh.

"You are not the only one...." Matt took a small drink of his Whisky, it was a wonder how Kane had almost finished his bottle and he was only at the half of it. "But tell me, if your... trust and self-esteem fails when you need it, how the hell didn't you do something unbearably stupid when Sean and Tori betrayed you??"

"Taker.... partly, the man has really played his part as a big brother... Didn't tie me down, but he was very close to it, let me tell you" That triggered Matt's curiosity.

"Yeah?? What he do??" Kane took a deep breath before answering, and a small smile found its way to his face at the memory.

"Locked me up in the bathroom, filled out the bathtub, and everytime I would say something depressing, vengeful or stupid, he would shove my head into the water and nearly choke me in the process until I took it all back" Matt burst in giggles at the mental picture, falling on his side on the bed laughing, not seeing Kane looking at him as if the cutest thing on earth. "Too bad I never really listened to him..... Matt, Please" Matt controlled his laughter to listen to him, Kane seemed to have taken a totally serious mood, leaving the joking episode behind. "When you're in a tough situation, and you find someone who seems to really care for you, listen to him... no matter how hard it is, would've save me a lot of troubles if I had paid attention to Taker.... and a whole lot of fights, and brawls we had after that..."

"I paid attention to you.... some times more than other, but I have assimilated every word you have said to me" Matt said, with such conviction it shocked Kane, Matt hadn't seem to listen to him half the times they have spoken.

"Really??" The younger male nodded. "Well, tell me, which words were those that you paid more attention to than the rest??" He asked, leaning towards the older Hardy, his elbows resting on his knees as Matt stared at him from his place, half laying on the bed next to him.

"What you told me this night, obviously.... and...." Kane saw a blush creeping up the younger male's cheeks, and wondered what that other thing was. "at the disco, when you said you thought I was hot...." Matt seriously completed, though Kane could clearly identify the blush on his cheeks and the hiding of a highly embarrassed voice. He smiled, the boy was an amazingly good actor, no wonder he had kept his relationship with Edge a secret for so long.

"Yeah, about that.... why did you asked me if I thought you were hot??" Matt's blush intensified, and for a small moment Kane considered that Matt Hardy could have held an attraction to him, but quickly discarded the possibility: when someone's heart is as deeply wounded as Matt's was that night, the last thing crossing your mind is feeling anything, not even attraction for someone else. #I should know, spent two months without even thinking of having sex with no one but Sean....# After a few seconds, Matt answered, looking up at him straight at his face, facing him head on for the first time, when it came to embarrassing situations for him.

"I just... I was depressed, ok?? And at the time, it got into my head that he had left me because, well--"

"You weren't hot enough for him no more??" Matt nodded, and diverted his gaze from Kane's eyes to his cloth-covered knees, noticing he was wearing cargo pants, and began to fumble with the zipper on his right knee, his head resting on top of his hand.

"So, I wanted a second thought on it, and well--"

"I was there and you were drunk, and thereby with your inhibitions down, so you just asked" A light raise of Matt's eyebrows and a roll of his chocolate eyes told Kane his speculations were right: there had been no specific reason as to why he had asked him that, it was just a reflection of his pain. That in itself wasn't all that bad, saved him a lot of problems on the Matt-attracted-to-him theory.

"Yeah.... and I think I may pushed you a little too much, you barely even knew back then" Kane shook his head at the 'pushing him' sentence, he had been caught off guard by the question, but it was only something to ponder on a bit.

"Not exactly, you don't need to know a person to think if they're hot or not" He said, as Matt took a long drink of his Whisky, then resuming the playing with his zipper pants again.

"Then why did it take you so long to answer back then??" Was it just him, or Matt was asking a little too many questions?? #Maybe he's drunk again.....# But their was a certain seriousness and focus on those chocolate orbs that told him otherwise. Kane took a deep breath before answering, this conversation had been more deep than the one at the bar, they actually had an idea out of each other now, all of it based on the honesty in which the other answered, and he was not to brake that now....

"You're not exactly my type" He noticed how Matt stopped playing with his zipper, and his eyes widened lightly at the statement. #Oh, great, now I've hurt him.....# Then Matt smiled broadly, resuming to play, staring at him all the while.

"And what's your type??" Kane choke on his Vodka. Why would Matt care about his type NOW?? Sure, they were in a deep-getting-to-know-each-other conversation, but he didn't want the younger man to know him THAT deeply, did he??? In fact, the conversation in general was bothering him altogether: the emotional closeness, combined with Matt all physically close to him, was something he didn't feel very comfortable with; Kane had been celibate for a while, not to mention he liked the kid's personality, so he knew that if Matt -out of despite or loneliness- would hit on him, Kane would end up falling, and that would only complicate things even more.

He stared at Matt for a full minute, and he had that look, that happy kitty look Matrt had when before he had fall sleep on Kane's car a little over a week ago, the same look that made Kane feel naked under it. Kane knew that he was to talk sooner or later, so why should he even bother??

"Smaller, less... muscular, like you when you joined the WWE roster, you know..... fit, but a little fragile looking in comparison to me, pretty eyes, nice smile...." He explained himself nervously, avoiding that intense look Matt's eyes had taken when he said 'like you when you joined...', it seemed to click something in his head, and he didn't think he liked it.

"So... you mean you thought I was hot back then, but not now cause I'm not all fragile looking no more??"

"Pretty much, yeah, though not exactly, I never thought of you like that.... Your brother, on the other hand: always liked him, the originality on his hair and style is a major plus. Makes one wonder if he'd be that creative in bed" he stopped, seeing that Matt was laughing. "What??"

"Nothing. Just that I was always the one with the crazy hair color ideas, but I liked my hair too much as it was to damage it by changing its color constantly, like he did." He softly explained, in a low voice. Kane never even imagined that part, being Jeff the only one with the rainbow in his hair. "I could get you to meet my brother, you know.... problem is, you'd have to introduce him to the gay world...."

"No need to" Kane announced, and for a moment Matt thought Kane had actually slept with Jeff, and his little brother had been joking him all his life. "One Hardy to deal with is enough for me..." Matt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and immediately put on an offended face, he didn't like to think he was a burden to the other man. "sides, I already told you, me thinking someone's hot doesn't mean I'ma get myself into jumping him.... or her"

"Got you. Totally. And by the way.... I think you're hot, too" Matt took a drink after saying that, watching as Kane, once again, choked on his Vodka, and Matt smiled to himself, if Kane kept the whole choking thing he would never get to drink his vodka bottle.

Kane stared at him, looking at Matt staring at him innocently, and after a few seconds of analyzing it, he came to the realization that it was honest innocence. Kane was a master at reading masks, and the look on Matt's face sure as hell wasn't an act, the boy may have been a good actor, but he wasn't good enough to fool him, so that meant that Matt really thought of him as hot. Suddenly, the Matt-feeling-attracted-to-him-theory had slammed its way into his head again, but he quickly kicked it out, a part of his mind yelling at him that Matt was simply speaking his thoughts out and that there should be nothing else behind that, but still... why would he speak out the 'you're hot' thoughts exactly??

#Maybe he just thinks you are and said it, you were talking about that, so maybe you're just overreacting with the over musing#. In the end, a comfortable silence crept over the two, each deep within their own thoughts, not bothered one bit by the sudden quietness, anyone would think they were already used to each other presence by the way they were comfortably sitting next to the other, not saying a word. After a few minutes, it was Kane the one to brake the stability, standing up, he clapped his hands twice and took Matt's hand in his:

"Well, let's go!!" He exclaimed, pulling Matt to his feet.

"Go?? Go where??" Matt let Kane push him into the bathroom. "the bathroom??"

"No!! To get you ready!!" he said, stopping Matt infront of the mirror. "Look at that hair, Jesuschrist, Matt, you can't let people see you like that!! It looks like two cats fought their butt out on your hair!!!" He took the hair blower attached to the wall of the bathroom and handed it to him, and pulled out a brush from a bag resting at the large marble sink. "Tell me, how do you like hair for attention calling, straight, curly, a ponytail, maybe a punky, crazy style?? Hm??"

"Kane, what --"

"Matt, please!!! You can call me Glenn, no problem. So, how do you like it??" Matt stuttered a few times before getting his answer right, which he also stuttered out a bit.

"Ok, Glenn, what are you-- You do hair dressing??"

"Sure!! I had a mane once, remember?? and who the hell do you think was the one to give Taker, and Sean, and Rob strict instructions to make their hair look so damn healthy?? The hair fairy?? No!! it was me" Matt didn't know whether to think Kane wasn't Kane, or that he had somehow ended up in a parallel dimension, in which the seemly less cared about his looks in the WWE roster was a beauty critic and expert. #though he DID had a great hair before he cut it...# "So.....?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.... you talk about getting ready, where are we going??" Kane let his arms fall limply in defeat, the boy wasn't cooperating.

"We're going to celebrate!!" He exclaimed, as if it was the most obvious thing on Earth, Matt stared at him as if he had said the most complicated thing on Earth.

"Celebrate what?!?!" Matt was obviously edging on nervous madness now.

"Your freedom!! The abolition of slavery, la abolición de la esclavitud... La aboliciaón de l'-- how do you say slavery in French?? Damn, I totally forgot!! I never thought I would say this, but I'm actually missing La Resistance, they were total assholes, but they helped me keep my french sharp" He said, obviously not adverting the look on Matt's face as his eyes followed him through the room to another bag, Kane was actually picking out some clothes to wear.

"You speak french?!?!" Kane merely nodded. "What was that other language you used??"

"Español... I got problems with the R and the pronunciation, but I can manage..." He answered, not bothering to look at him, still ruffling through his bag. "Aha!!! I knew I had it around somewhere..." He said, pulling out a very small -for his sizes, must of have spandex- see through, chocolate colored, long sleeved t-shirt with a painting of something he couldn't quite identify. "Don't get me wrong, kid, but that t-shirt you're wearing... not very much nice, let me tell ya" and he tossed the see through t-shirt to him. "You can wear that, it's much better than THAT!!" Matt could only stare at the cloth.

"Hey, don't I get a saying in this?? It's MY 'liberation', you know??" Kane had to think about that one for a moment. Tossing up the clothes in his hands, he grinned:

"The more reason to do this!! you need to relax, party, go out, see people, let go... it's about mental peace, don't you see??" Matt was beginning to see it, but his sight was a little blurry. Kane didn't give him time to focus his sight, he went to the younger male, took Matt in his arms and, Matt still wearing all his clothes, shoved him into the bathtub. "Come on, it's time to let all the frustration out and get some well deserved fun!! Besides, I need to find someone, anyone to get laid..." Matt wasn't sure if he had heard that last sentence right. "I want you out in fifteen minutes, if not, I swear I will walk in and shower you myself if I have to!!" Matt laughed at the mental picture.

"As long as you don't try to hit on me... being as celibate and needed as you are..." There was a definitely teasing tone in Matt's voice, and even if there wasn't, Kane would see the teasing on the smile formed up on his lips. The bigger man was so shocked he barely noticed Matt stepping out of the bathtub, proceeding to remove his t-shirt.

"Well, I know I'm a little desperate, I've been celibate for a month, but I'm not that desperate" He said walking to the door, Matt was getting undressed and he didn't need to see that show.

"A month?!?! You call being celibate a month?!?! I haven't had sex in six months!!" Matt exclaimed, unbuttoning his tight, blue jeans. Kane stopped at the door to answer him.

"And that is why you got so many damn emotional problems and stress, don't you know sex is a natural, excellent stress reliever??" And then he noticed something highly intriguing about Matt's clothes. "Don't you wear any underwear??"

"No, they make me feel uncomfortable" Matt simply answered, as if the most natural thing.

"Oh..." Kane retorted, not finding anything else to say, then closed the door, leaving Matt to shower and dress himself. "fifteen minutes, Hardy!!!" Matt heard Kane from the other side of the door, and laughed again; if someone was to tell him he was to ever go out to part with Kane a few weeks ago, he was sure to hit that person over the head with the nearest hardest thing available; now that he actually had an idea of the man behind the mask he had put out to everyone, he couldn't wait to see what would Kane come up to, the other man seemed to always have some interesting personality twist just waiting to be discovered, and he couldn't help but trying to figure this man out.

Ck: Ahh... this feels nice...

K: What??

Ck: Finally ending a troublesome chapter... I had no IDEA what to do to get a sex scene into this fic, thank god I got into my rightful senses...

M: I wanted my sex scene... (both K n' Ck choke on thin air)

Ck: Excuse me, but.... weren't you the one who utterly refused to be Kane's couple??

M: Yeah, but... K has put so much effort and... he's cool in this fic!!

Ck: He's always cool!! Kane rules!!

K: Thanx...

Ck: You're welcome.

M: What are you talking about, he's scary at the show, but now, in the fic... he's... hot.

K: well, there's no sex scene on the fic yet, but... we could do a little rehearsal of our own... (M smiles naughtily, Ck merely stares from one to the other)

M: Really?? (K nods, grabbing a hold of M) ok, then... (both run off to some other private place, leaving Ck alone)

Ck: Talk about being slutty!!! And here I thought this fic was rushed....


	5. Chapter 5

None of it is mine, I tell you.. NONE OF IT!!!!!

One week went-by, and there wasn't one day which Matt didn't think Kan-- Glenn was one of the most amazing and intriguing person he had ever met. That night a week ago, at the disco, he had so much fun his stomach ached the other day from all the laughter: Glenn had technically dragged him to the dance floor of the overly crowded, dark and sexual disco he had found; it seemed like Glenn had a magnetism to that type of places, always ended up in one of those, even if he didn't want to.

"I don't think you should dance with me, Glenn, I got two left feet, remember??" He reminded the older man. Glenn laughed, coming closer to Matt to talk to his ear, the music was too loud to speak any other way.

"Don't worry, I got two right feet, we'll switch them up and see what happens!!" And that brought the first set of laughter to Matt's lips.

"What if I step on you!!" The Hardy boy said. Glenn shook his head at him desperately, before answering.

"I'll step you back and see who manages to last the longer!!" Matt stared at him for half a minute, looking at Kane beginning to move to the beat while making some sings to the bar, five seconds went by.... "VODKA!!!" Glenn yelled, and Matt had to laugh again.

Matt had to admit he had stated a brand new record, he had only stepped on Glenn four times, and the fourth one had been an accident -he had bumped against a guy and his foot ended up on top of Glenn's-, after the second time he was extra careful not to step on the other man, Glenn had a really heavy foot going on for him.

They had, at some point, been visited by a group of girls -with a really female-looking trasvestite included in the group- asking them their autographs, and Matt saw Glenn wasn't very willing to stop his jumping, but then an extremely sexy blond named Liz said she wanted two autographs: one on her left breast and the other on her right buttock, and she wanted Matt to sign the matching pair, problem was.... she didn't have a pen. Matt noticed the way she had related 'buttocks' and 'pen' was very far away from a name or a signature.

"Yo, YOU!!! Waitress!!! Lend me your pen!!!" From that moment, even if laughing his butt out and shaking his head at Glenn's sudden burst, Matt came to the conclusion that he really had no idea how this man who had been so mature and precise on heart problems, could be so childish and that much of a joke in the sex area. It almost seemed like he had never gotten laid before.

''That's exactly the effect I'm looking for'' Glenn said when he had commented that to him. ''To make girls think they have made not just my day, but my year, it makes anyone fun and playful laugh and feel sexier; it's like my way of picking them out, tells me who I can play around with and who to run away from, I don't like people who can't stand a little insanity from time to time''

The girls seemed to take on a lot of insanity, they had spent half night dancing, drinking, joking and laughing -mostly due to the blond chick and Glenn, after the blond got both her breast signed, of course, buttocks would come later-, and at some time around fifteen to five, Glenn came close to Matt: "Let's go, my girls are waiting outside"

"Girls??"

"Yeah, they're three, and I got one for you, come on!!" He began pulling Matt, but Matt pulled back. "What??"

"I'm gay, remember??" Glenn grinned at that.

"I know, and I got one for you, hot as hell let me tell you. You gonna love him, just your type" And pulled Matt to the door again, Matt was too shock asking himself how the hell Glenn got to know his type to fight him.

"Glenn, I don't feel like it" Glenn abruptly stopped, just a few step from the door.

"Matt.... six months.... you. Nothing. For six Months!!! You need to live again!! Relax, go out, lose the stress, forget about your problems for a while, remember?? Best to do it in a healthy way!!"

"I know, but... it's not me, ok?? You go ahead and apologize to them for me, and tell Liz I owe her a sing on her gorgeous, round ass. And I don't mean THAT type of sign you're planning to do on her!!" That brought a foolish grin to Glenn's face. "Talk tomorrow, ok??" Matt said, opening the door for him, Glenn closed the door back, and stood in front of Matt, examinating him, thinking, with that look that Matt felt naked under. After a whole minute, he sighed.

"Ok, let's go to the hotel..." Now Matt felt bad, even if Glenn didn't sound too disappointed, he sounded more like he could care less to leave his chance at braking celibacy go fly away to be exact.

"But you don't have to, it's been a month, remember??" Matt said with a smile, hitting the taller man on his left arm.

"Ahh.. I can stand a little longer, spent three months without even seeing porno movies when Sean left me, so this is a piece of cake" And with that said, he walked out, and Matt saw him apologizing to the four person standing at their car. Liz looked overly disappointed, but then, after a few more minutes, she gave a sexy smile Matt didn't even want to know where it came from, all he knew was that Glenn came back looking like he had lost a title shot.

"You told her you would meet her before leaving..." Matt stated as Glenn reached him, and began walking to his rented car.

"Gotta keep the fans happy"

"Think she's gonna be happy when you don't show up??"

"I'll keep in touch, she's a shameless slut, but she's so damn funny!!" Matt laughed out at that one, thinking of the irony.

"And here's Buggs Bunny talking about big ears..." he said with a laugh as Glenn nodded, then the taller man stopped walking abruptly.

"Whatcha mean by that??" Matt didn't answer, he was too busy laughing at the look on Glenn's face.

In said week the two wrestlers had become much closer, they happened to spend some time together everyday, just talking or watching a Tv show, or merely just to hang out at night. It had even become of public knowledge they were friends, and some of the Raw roster had been glad for the older Hardy and the fact he had found someone to spend his time with -the boy had been unbearably lonely and reluctant to talk to anyone-, HBK had even told Glenn those exact words, the Heart Brake Kid was the only ex-DX member the seven-footer would gladly talk to, and that small conversation had brought something up inside of Glenn, he now felt that he had become someone of a certain relevance in the boy's present; he had already thought of that ever since the night he had tied him to the bed and gotten some sense into him, but now it was an almost palpable fact: Matt and him had spent more time together lately, and thought the Hardy boy hadn't stop his hunting up on Edge, he had been more careful in his hunting, attacking with less rage, calculating things a whole lot more, and, as HBK had told him: 'Whether you believe it or not, that's gotta have something to do with you being his friend and the support your presence gives him...'

But, did Glenn wanted to have such influence in the older Hardy?? Sure, he had a very pleasant time with him, and he had always spoke to him with the truth, and so far nothing wrong had come out from their 'friendship', and Matt seemed quite pleasant with his company as well, but did Glenn really wanted to be a part of Matt's life?? Glenn's original plan had been help Matt stop destroy himself and disappear, not to become his newest buddy, or spend half nights talking to him, and hearing him say the occasional ill-intended joke, but it seemed like he had come to that quite rapidly, and he wasn't very sure it would be the best thing for him to stick around Matt, he was liking the boy too much for his taste. Ever since that night a week ago in which they had that down right deep conversation, the boy's emotional and physical closeness was something that bothered him altogether, and it was when that uncomforting sensation came, that Matt's words banged their way into his head again: "your words, and what they said inside of me are the only thing I got to hold on to, okay?? So don't you dare take that back, not infront of me", and those exact words set a turmoil of things inside his head:

#they were just words, if I was to pull back a little from him nothing would happen.......... sure, nothing would, but the boy needs me, besides, you like him and you know it, Glenn........ maybe I do, but that doesn't make it all better, I'd still be using his weaken state and the sudden closeness as an advantage to get 'closer' to him........ Weaken state?? The boy's had more chances of getting laid than the whole Raw roster together in the last week and he has taken none, he ain't emotionally weak!!!....... But still, he is........ And you think leaving him while 'emotionally weak' just because you're scared to get all intimate with him is gonna make him feel any better??......... It wouldn't be fair to him, not now!! And we are a little intimate, by the way......... not the way I would like to, even if emotionally intimate's more fulfilling......... I'm a sex addict, what can I say??........ You really need to make up your mind about the boy, Glenn......... Ok, how 'bout this?? for the time being, keep it up as if nothing's happening, if things stay like this for some time.. say one more week, well, you got one week to think on the topic, then do what you think the best answer is.......... but in the mid time, what I really need is some relaxation, this situation's taking a little more out of what you can handle# And went out from his room, to get exactly what he needed to try and get some relaxation.

A few hours later, on the other side of the hotel, sitting on his bed watching some Tv, Matt decided to pay Glenn a small visit, and immediately stood up to show up at his room: imagine Matt's shock when he found Glenn's door half opened and an empty and very smelly room, he was just about to yell for help or... whatever, when he heard someone singing, a voice -certainly Glenn's- coming from the bathroom. He knocked on the door, and, to his major relief, heard Glenn with his trademark 'who's living on the other side??' question, and a short answer later he invited the older Hardy to come in.

"I can come back later, Glenn" Matt yelled over the door.

"Don't worry, you need the relaxation anyways!!" #Relaxation??# He asked himself, and curiosity made him open the door.... to find his new buddy Glenn sitting in a large jacuzzy filled to the top with bubbles, a few aromatic candles spread all around the bathroom, an empty bottle laying in an also empty bowl next to the jacuzzy and an orange, see through piece of cloth covering over the only light in the bathroom, giving the room a sort of dark, intimate, yet very homey atmosphere.

"What.... is going on here??" Matt asked, this time really weird out by Glenn, the man seemed to always have something to discover, but this was definitely too much.

"I call it pampering myself and I do it once a month... the aromatherapy is really good, you know?? and all the little things you gotta use to make a bubble bath perfect?? Hm... Hydrotherapy is great, let me tell you, get in here half an hour and you'll be calmer than a spring breeze, and your skin will be softer than a babe's healthy butt!!" To his shock, Glenn would've continued, but a male voice was heard from out side.

"Matt, would you be a dear and get what I asked for, please??" Matt hypnotically nodded, walking out from the bathroom to get the service to Glenn. When he looked at what it was, he thought Glenn was a mad man with highly refined tastes.

# A Champagne bottle and a bowl of strawberries??# Matt didn't get to say anything as he walked back into the room, bowl and bottle in hand, and handed them to Glenn.

"Aren't you planning to come in??" Matt's look and eyes said it all. "Jesuschrist, man, you really got problems with relaxing and taking things as a joke, don´t you?? You´re gonna get wrinkles and look old real quickly like that, you know??"

"Glenn, I--"

"Ok, why don't you do something, you get in here, let the bubbles and stuff in here do work their magic, and when they do, you can tell me why the hell have you taken things so damn hard upon yourself" Glenn calmly proposed, sticking to his previous 'keep everything normal' plan, while beginning to consider if this was really the best thing to do. Then he promised Matt that if he didn't like the aroma and hidrotherapy, he could leave and he wouldn't try to bother him again. Matt's response was immediate.

"You're not bothering me!! on the contraire, you're the best friend I got right now..."

"So, follow your best friend right now's advice. I promise I won't peak" and after uffing out a laugh and taking a deep breath, Matt began to unbutton his shirt. To his amusement, Glenn actually turned to the wall inside the jacuzzy, not knowing the larger man really didn't want to see him on the nudes, simply avoiding visual contact.

Glenn was singing 'we be burning' to himself when he felt rather than saw Matt entering the Jacuzzy, and immediately turned, just in time to see the older Hardy's hips disappear under the bubbles as Matt sat down in front of him. He had to contain a laugh, Matt was looking from one side of the room to another, almost as if looking for a hidden camera, and his arm muscles seemed to tighten sporadically, surely because of the bubble coming up his body, Glenn thought. "So, other than the bubbly ticklelish you don't seem to get use to, is there any problem with the bathtub??" Matt smiled a little goofily before answering.

"No, it's great, actually... I just--" and abruptly stopped himself, much to Glenn's curiosity, those chocolate orbs he had so easily grown to like had taken a dull tone he didn't enjoy seeing on them.

"What?? Don't tell me someone in your family died in a Jacuzzy??" He asked, actually frightened, one never knew about other people's trauma. But Matt's uffed out laugh told him other wise. "Great, cause if that was the case, I would've kiss you for facing your fear and then kick you for listening to me" Matt smiled, looking at Glenn as if he was looking at something special, and the answer to Glenn's previous doubting slammed its was to his mind at the feelings Matt's look gave him.

#It's official, you like the kid. You don't love him, but you like him. Get a hold of the liking, don't you push him or anything.... and let things flow, he's gotta totally forget that bastard sooner or later, so an 'I like you' declaration would only complicate things more right now, and if he spends a little more than he should to let Edge go, then you can do something about it# He decided. "So, tell me, the water's great, but you just....??"

Matt's skin turned pink, and Glenn knew it wasn't because of the heated water, Matt was blushing: shameless, uncovered and uncensored blushing. Now Glenn really wanted to know the answer to his question. "Jacuzzis, specially the large and round ones like this one... bring back some memories..." Matt shyly said, thinking that if Glenn had told and shown him so much about himself, he should give some more honesty and memories, and all the rest back.

"Of...??" Glenn made a carry on motion.

"My first time with a man" he ended, the sentence coming out a little quickly, much to Glenn amusement, too bad Glenn didn't have a chance to enjoy the amusement, he was a little too shock on the last declaration.

"You do know first times are usually on a bed, where it's hard and consistent, and a more.... controllable environment, right??" Glenn asked, making a terribly large effort not to burst in laughter at the look on the kid's face, Matt was so red he looked like a tomato now. But still, to Glenn's shock, Matt kept on talking.

"Well, we were joking around when the whole 'I love you' business popped out, and then we started kissing and... we didn't really make it to the bed... on THAT specific sex session at the least" Gleen raised an eyebrow at the just said words, reading through Matt's lines.

"So that means you did it on a Jacuzzi the first time, but when that was over, you went to the bed and moved on to your second time??" Matt nodded.

"Two time after the Jacuzzi to be correct" He corrected.

"Oooohhh...." Was all Glenn said, so the boy had a great sexual appetite. #Nice... maybe I could come on to him sooner than I thought!!#

"Edge's a little desperate when it comes to sex" he said with a shy laugh, his thoughts drifting off to the blond. Meanwhile, Glenn was stunned silent. #Edge???# He didn't keep the question long.

"Wati, wait, wait.... Edge was the first man you had sex with?!?!?!" He exclaimed, brutally bringing Matt down back to reality.

"Yeah..." Matt answered, almost as if insulted by the question. Glenn felt like he would hyperventilate any moment now. #Calm down, Glenn, it's all good, there might still be a chance for you to keep this whole 'you like Matt' situation a simple thing#

"And you were always loyal to him??" He asked, fearing the surely upcoming positive response, yet praying for it to be negative.

"Of course!! I didn't even look at anyone else, I loved him too much to do that" Needless to say, Glenn's previous plan went down to hell upon hearing Matt's words. #On the other hand, you could end up liking a boy who's grieving about the first, last and only man that's ever been in his life, the one he never cheated on and stood to his side for four years-- why did I have to end up noticing him?? It'd be easier if he was a virgin!! No wonder he grieves so much for Edge, he's emotionally fucking married to the guy!! Ok, Glenn, change of plans, keep it as friends and forget the kid, he'd be too much a problem for your own emotional well being.# "Why did you ask??" Matt's question broke his thoughts.

"Aah-- just curiosity, you know?? Now I understand why it frigging hurts you so much" Glenn peaked a way out from the topic from the corner of his eyes. "You want strawberries??" Matt sat silent at the question, surprised at the change of topic, it was usually him the one to change topics so suddenly.

"Sure, I love strawberries" Glenn mentally smiled, glad at the change of topic, feeling the heavyness in the air already fading away, like the sun peaking out after a rainy day. It would at least keep his mind off from getting closer to the other boy. "Do you happen to have chocolate syrup?? Strawberries are its best companion!!" The sky got over clouded for Glenn once more, to him, a really hot looking body -like Matt's, his betraying mind offered- was chocolate syrup's best companion. "And the champagne and decorations?? Awsome details, I gotta hand it to you, Glenn, you really know how to keep a decadent, hedonist persona" #Hedonist?!?!# the sky filled itself with lightings falling all around Glenn, as Matt cheerfully grabbed a hold of a nearby phone to order his chocolate syrup, putting the first strawberry in his mouth, completely unaware of the grim and dark look on Glenn's face.

Twenty minutes later met Glenn resting against the edge of the Jacuzzy, eyes half close and mind vaguely alert of the closeness of Matt's body, although seventy percent of his body couldn't care less, Matt's hands felt a little too good on his back to care, the boy had silken hands.

"And here you are talking me being all stressed" Matt's soft voice half broke Glenn's white sheet of mental bliss. "You got so many tensed muscles on your back I'm getting sympathy pains" #And to think I got all those tight muscles in nothing but minutes... that says how sensitive I can be to emotional issues. If only I could get rid of this predicament with this massage....# Went throught Glenn's head, not saying anything out loud, he was waaay too comfortable to spend energies doing anything, even talking. He was firmly decided not to abandon his relaxed and eased state so gently offered to him by Matt, even if it had been Matt himself the one to tense him up in the first place. "Care to tell me what's got you so tense??" That totally broke Glenn's white sheet of mental bliss, and as if the just said words would be nothing, Matt stopped the massaging to sit down next to him, staring at him eye to eye, waiting for Glenn's answer.

To say Glenn was highly uncomfortable with the both the question and the situation was an understandment, but unknown to him Matt was far more uncomfortable with the situation than the seven-footer. Even if the older Hardy showed a much more relaxed composure than him, Matt had a whole deal of emotional 'tight muscles' upon himself: he had come to the conclusion that not only did he enjoyed the other man's company, but that he had seeked and craved for it lately, an eighty percent of the time they had spoken in the last week was because he had seeked Glenn, and that in itself wasn't bad, no!! What was bad is that he become more and more fond of the older man with each word, laugh and moment they had shared, and now he found himself torn bettween his grieving for his first love and the feelings quickly forming and shaping up inside of him for Glenn, and a part of him didn't want anything more than to jump into Glenn's arms, seeking to totally erase his ex-beloved blond from his head, but that would be using Glenn -even if he did have feelings for him-, it would still be using him to forget Edge, and that would never be fair to Glenn, no matter how much he really did liked him.

And it pained him some, because he could tell Glenn felt attracted to him somehow, and Glenn was stopping himself from coming on to Matt because Glenn's very own principles stopped him from doing so, and Matt didn't think his latest personal declaration of Edge being the only one in his life helped things out.

He had, at some point, decided to go with the flow and see if Glenn would decide to come on to him, the thought of leaving this decision to the big man eased his troubled mind some, but now that idea seemed ridiculous to him. On the other hand, he didn't have the security to jump Glenn...

#Don't worry, Matt, what must happen, happens sooner or later, so don't push it. Just let everything flow nicely# The rational part of him offered... At the moment he accepted that thought, and he really didn't know how much he would thank God for helping him come to that conclusion.

"So??" Matt asked, after two minutes of silence, Glenn didn't seem to want to speak much. "Aren't you gonna tell me what's got you so tensed up??" Matt asked, innocent mask firm on place, fully suspecting it would have something to do with him. It took another half minute for Glenn to answer, he still hadn't come up with a decent excuse.

"I..." #Ok, Glenn, repeat after me# a part of him said. #I am troubled because I like you, but I think it wouldn't be fair to you if I come on to you, I feel like I'd be using our emotional closeness to get to you somehow....... I can't do it, I've never lied to Matt and I really don't wanna start now, but I can't do it!! I don't have what it takes# "I've been--"

"Room service!!" Glenn let out a breath he knew he was holding, quickly reaching for a nearby towel to cover himself as he stood, going out of the bathroom to get Matt's chocolate syrup, thanking God for the awfully great timing of room services. Meanwhile Matt pouted, a perfect opportunity had gone down the drain, he was sure Glenn would come up with something to distract him now, and even if he didn't want to, he would set the topic aside for now.

Glenn came back with the chocolate syrup and handed it to Matt, not entering the jacuzzy but going to the shower. "I think it's time for me to go out, you know, it's been over an hour..." He heard Glenn say as he entered the shower, Matt's chocolate orbs following him like that of a hawk. Glenn draw the shower curtain, forbidding Matt from keeping his examination. "But you can stay there as long as you want" Matt was already walking out, he didn't find this Jacuzzy so amusing no more.

They had decided to leave Glenn's room, so an hour later, as the sun was coming down, nightfall would greet them at the beach the hotel was set in front of, both sitting on two large towels they had taken from Glenn's room, the still not drank from champagne bottle, two glasses waiting to be used, a brand new strawberry bowl and most the chocolate syrup bottle laying peacefully in front of them.

"Wow...." Glenn whispered out, staring at the horizon, alerting Matt, who looked at him strangely, the bigger man had a look he hadn't seen on him before: he looked like he was lost in time, yet with a bit of a wondering touch to him. "I'll never get tired of seeing sunsets at the beach, it's where they look their best" He said, saving Matt the energy of asking him what was up with him. "Even if I've seen betters, they all got something special going on for them." Glenn finished his musing, reaching for the champagne bottle and pulling the cork out, thank god room service had been gentle enough to uncork it before sending it to his room. He quietly poured both of the previously resting glasses, handing one to Matt, even if neither didn't get to drink any of it.

"Where have you seen betters??" Matt asked, honestly curious about the topic.

"The caribbean, Puerto Rico to be correct, I was in vacations and found a very beautiful girl there, she was gentle enough to show me every corner of the island worth seeing in the month and a half I remained there" He explained, a soft smile on his face. Matt snorted a few seconds later.

"I take it she taught you how to speak spanish?? In a very peculiar way I might add??" Glenn's smile said it all, and even if Matt laughed, he couldn't help but feel a sting of envy and jealousy at Glenn's next words and naughty tone:

"Peculiar way, indeed"

"And what about french?? Another girlfriend?? or was it boyfriend this time??" Matt mentally slapped himself, he sounded a little jealous and annoying to his ears, even if Glenn didn't seem to change his attitude at all.

"Neither, I took classes... from an overly boring, ugly and over fifty year cranky old man, why do you think it slips my mind so frequently??" Glenn softly said, as if it were nothing, and at the occasion it really was nothing, unless he decided to say how he liked his newest 'friend' in French, and even if he did, he didn't think Matt would get the message anyways. Silence fell between the two, each deep within themselves once more, until a crushing idea came to Matt, and even if he was nervously trembling while putting it to work, he decided that if he let things to fate they would grow old without doing anything with their feelings towards the other.

"How do you say ''you're hot'' in spanish??" Matt asked, something to which Glenn could only turn his head to him, eyebrows raised in questioning, was the kid joking him?? where the hell did that question came from??

Glenn took some time thinking what could the older Hardy be thinking by asking him that specific translation, and came to the conclusion that whatever the reason was, he would turn this into a declaration opportunity and seize it, for if he was to leave things to Matt, Glenn was pretty sure it would take an eternity for them to get their feelings straight; the boy had no emotional balance, and even if Matt didn't accept his approach, Glenn would at least have a clear conscience that he had done something to get close to the boy and not merely cross his arms.

"Estas bueno" he softly whispered, in a low, sensuous tone that thrived Matt, Glenn had spoke those two words looking straight at him, and even if he was giving him an answer to his question his mind couldn't skip the fact that he had also directed those words to him, but Glenn didn't let him say anything.

Glenn had seen an opportunity and had immediately seized it, not thinking of consequences much, merely staying as true as he had with the older Hardy.

"Although..." He continued, just as Matt was about to open his mouth to say something. "I don't think you're hot no more" he said, and noted the way Matt's chocolate orbs dulled at the statement. Glenn resisted the urge to smile at how Matt thought Glenn was telling him to go with his liking to someone else. #Oh well, it's time to break his believes again#

"I think you're beautiful... and to me hot means body, your physics, but being beautiful or gorgeous, to me, means soul, personality, that person you meet after several talks, not just saying 'hi' every time you meet.... you have a lot of things going on for you, Matt" he softly whispered, his right hand going up to caress Matt's left cheek, wondering at which point Matt had looked more shocked and frozen on the stop, when Glenn said those things to him, or when Glenn's hand touched his face.

"You really think so??" Matt couldn't believe it, he had expected for this to be the moment, but he hadn't thought Glenn would say something like that to him. Suddenly, the words 'beautiful' and 'gorgeous' took a whole different meaning to him, and he couldn't be happier that Glenn had decided to apply them on him.

"I wouldn't spend so much time and effort on you if I didn't" He honestly answered, and Matt had no doubt Glenn had spoke with the truth, and those last words woke the urge to grab the older man and kiss him. Matt approached the other male, sitting down next to him, face to face, hip nearly touching; strawberries, champagne, sunset, spanish and french classes and all the rest forgotten.

"Great..." he whispered with a laugh, and Glenn could only feel his chest constricting as the older Hardy slowly closed the distance between their faces, and joined lips with him, softly, feathery, and Matt became lightly strange that Glenn hadn't move a muscle to reciprocate, he took it the other man was expecting a real kiss, and quickly went to wrap his arms around Glenn's neck, but said man stopped him, and took Matt's arms in his hand, braking the kiss abruptly.

Matt was terrified, so very much terrified he couldn't see Glenn in the eyes: first he had kissed Glenn, he had thought the other man wouldn't pull him back, and when Glenn didn't respond he had thought Glenn was waiting for a deeper kiss, and when he did just that, Glenn simply grabbed a hold of him and broke the kiss, pulling him away lightly.

"Look at me, Matt"

He couldn't, he just wanted to run away, where had this whole thing gone wrong?? He was sure Glenn was attracted to him, his previous words had said just that, so why had Glenn pulled him back??

"Matt!!" Matt looked up, and his breath caught in his throat, he found himself being intensively stared back, of all things this was the one he less expected: Glenn's eyes were darken with lust, very much indeed, and he was laboring his breath. Now Matt felt himself totally lost, why would Glenn stop him from kissing him if he had made such an impact on him.

"I know you're hurt, Matt" Glenn began, obviously reading his mind and answering his question, Glenn's hands already losing their grip on his arms to caress his arms and back instead, so softly that only the melting warmth they brought were the only certainty Matt had they were there.

"I know you're going through a hard time... and this friendship we've developed, I-- I feel like it could influence you" Glenn kept going, and Matt could only pay attention with a third of his mind, the other two thirds were one focused in Glenn's hands on him and the heat his body felt and the other asking himself if Glenn was serious with his words. "And I wanna tell you that I don't want you to start a relationship, or whatever it is you want us to be just because you want to let him go..."

Matt was fully focused on him now, there was a definitely warning tone in Glenn's voice, he noticed the man was dead serious on his words. "Cause if you do, I am going to treat you like the stupid slut you'd be behaving" A definite warning to give Matt some thought on what he was to do. "I'm not gonna blind myself or you just because of some chemistry there might be between us.... Be with me because you want to be with me" A second didn't go by before the answer came to Matt's lips, the resolution that he wanted to be with, and fully know the other man was clear on his head long ago, ever since some point during their talk the first time, just that it had become ultimately clear and conscious now.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't" And he kissed Glenn again, and this time, the taller man answered, fully, with an intensity that made Matt shiver: Glenn's hands were more present on his body, firm and strong, on his sides, and he lifted him up as if he weighted nothing, to sit him on his lap, as his tongue made the most sensual dance with his own, his hands went to his back, one of them slipped down his tight t-shirt and he could feel his large, strong hands on him, hot and soft, bringing their bodies together impossibly closer while still with clothes on. Glenn was kissing and caressing him in a way that meant possession, ownership... and he moaned at the understandment that, by waking the monster that he expected Glenn to be, he had bought a whole lot more than he had bargained for: the man had only been kissing him and he was already moaning and moving against him, trying to get to feel more of his body.

When the need to breathe was too great to ignore, they broke the liplock, both panting and savoring the taste of the other that still lingered on their lips. Glenn's tongue picked out from his mouth to lick Matt's lips slowly, Matt's own tongue went out to greet it and the thought that Glenn couldn't get him to feel any more hot or needy than he did right now resonated in his head.

"I really shouldn't be doing this" Trust Glenn to always prove him wrong, was the first thing that went through Matt's mind, clearly he wasn't thinking of leaving him as aroused and heat up as Glenn, himself, had made him, right??

"Excuse me??" was all Matt could rasp out between the turmoil of lust and confusion that was currently his head.

"You're not ready to be with me" Glenn said, and Matt could only gape at him, how dare him say that??

"I think that's my decision to make, thank you very much" Shocked anger was clearly beating desire now.

"You don't understand me..." Glenn started, but Matt didn't let him end.

"Well, explain it, and do it well, cause coming up with something like that after turning the hell out of me is not something I'm very fond of" Matt sounded surprisingly calm to both Glenn and himself, all the reasoning and advising the older man had given him in the later days had made him always try and keep his calm whenever Glenn decided to put some emotional issue on the line.

"I don't say this-- I didn't say us... it's wrong... I say that it's rushed--"

"Rushed??" Matt felt the urge to climb off the other man's lap, but didn't even try it, a part of him told him he should listen to him.

"Yes, rushed." Glenn reaffirmed, then took a deep breath. "Matt, you just got over a four year relationship, with the first man you've ever been with after a whole life thinking you're straight!! Sure, you have feelings for me, you care and accept my company enough to open up to me, have something with me, but I don't think that though your body is a hundred and ten percent ready for action with me, your emotional state would be the best for this" He ended, and released his hold of the older Hardy as he saw those chocolate eyes stare back at him deeply, obviously running his words over and over again.

He was right. Partly, but Glenn was right. He had, at some point thought of him as an escape from Edge, and he had killed that thought too, but it didn't take away the overwhelming fact that Glenn was right, he wasn't emotionally ready to be with anyone, let alone Glenn, who seemed to know every damn piece of his mind and discover his fears and secrets even before he got to see them himself.

Silently, he leaned towards the other man, resting his head on his right shoulder, his hands up and around Glenn's neck, his body fully resting against him, in a way that showed exactly the way he felt: weak, dependent, and fully vulnerable to the owner of the arms which now embraced him tight. "So??" was all Matt said, after a full whole minute, putting all his doubts in that sole word: did Glenn not want to have anything him?? Were they gonna keep it as friends?? Not talk again, for the sake of mental and emotional health??........... so, what happens now?? He never saw Glenn throwing the bubbly contents of both their glasses and refilling them.

"So now we toast" That made Matt sit up again, and stare at a smiling Glenn, who immediately handed him a glass, which Matt nervously took it. Matt was beginning to think he had a crush in an insane man

"Toast?? to what??" And he meant the question, he couldn't think of anything to toast to.

"To a new beginning" Glenn said, touching his glass to Matt's. "To us, so you got some problems in the love area, who doesn't have those?? At least you know exactly what that problem is, and like it or not -and I think you do-, you got me to solve them, and I am positive that although you ain't ready for... hahaha" that brought a laugh to Matt: trust Glenn to name having sex in such a way. "with me, doesn't mean we can't have a relationship, I can be very patient, you know"

#On the other hand... he's so insane he's the sanest person I've ever known#

"Something tells me this would be one hell of a relationship.... you never cease to amaze me, you know??" Matt honestly said, touching his glass to Glenn. "To us, then..." and downed half the glass on the toast, being imitated by Glenn.

"Goody, then..." Glenn then took the chocolate syrup bottle and squeezed its contents over the strawberry bowl, Matt watched him do this transfixed.

"What are you doing??" He saw Glenn take one now brown strawberry and offer it to him.

"I am pampering my boyfriend... What, I'm not allowed to spoil you rotten now that you're with me??" Matt nodded his consent, taking the delicious chocolate covered fruit from Glenn, sucking and licking his fingers in the process, seeing as Glenn's breath stopped at the gesture. Matt smiled, it should be fun to be how much he could challenge Glenn's determination of Matt not being ready for him, not that the horny dumbass look on Glenn's face itself wasn't funny.

"You know" Glenn interrupted his thoughts, taking another chocolate covered fruit. "I remember you saying strawberries are chocolate syrup's best companion, and after a little thinking, I must say I don't honestly think so" and before Matt could say anything, Glenn touched the fruit to his neck, drawing a thin dark brown line from his clavicle to his ear, then he proceeded to lick it all off, much to Matt's utter enjoyment and frustration, for as soon as he wrapped his arms around the bigger man, said man pulled back, giving him a scolding sign. "Emotional health, remember??"

Matt wanted to cry, so Glenn was paying him back from the little sucking on his fingers treat, well... this 'let's wait' thing was shaping up to be a bitch to maintain, and they hadn't been in a relationship for fifteen minutes!!! He immediately spoke his thoughts out: "Is this how you plan to keep me from having sex with you?? By driving me crazy with lust then dumping me off??"

"I'm a bit of sadist" Glenn simply said, taking a sip of his glass. Matt was immensely surprised he wasn't shocked on the comment, he had no boundaries as to what to expect from Glenn and what not to expect now.

"And what about you?? won't you get frustrated??" Glenn didn't spend a whole second before answering.

"I'm a bit of a masochist" Matt remained silent, merely staring at his 'boyfriend' as he took one chocolate covered strawberry into his mouth, then a thought invaded him and he started laughing uncontrollably. To say Glenn was shocked and intrigued at the sudden outburst would be stupidly obvious.

"Oh, God..." Matt gasped out, a minute later, when the laughter had subsided. "If this is how this 'relationship' starts, I can't imagine how it would be when we DO start having sex.... this will be one hell of a ride with the both of us, and specially you, at the wheel" That brought a very evil grin to Glenn's face, and Matt, expecting anything from Glenn's unpredictable persona -something he adored in him- didn't know whether to feel aroused by it, or be scared of it. Glenn's words made him take his decision:

"Just imagine the things my wicked mind could come up with for an anniversary... or your birthday" There was such a clear and strong sexual tone contained in the sentence that Matt could only shiver at the words. "But for now... I would like to keep on feeding you, it's that all good??" Matt smiled, this would be one peculiar ride indeed.

"That's great, Kainny" The now brown strawberry stopped its track midway to Matt's mouth, much to the older Hardy's amusement.

"I thought we had it going on with Glenn" Matt held back his urge to snicker, Glenn's voice sounded like he had just drunk a very sour drink. Matt tried to pout as best as he could, his hands going up Glenn's shirt, to play with the buttons as he looked down at his hands

"But Glenn sounds so boring... Kainny sounds better!! You said you would pamper me, well pampering means accepting my wishes and making them a reality, well... I want to call you Kainny...." Now this is fun!! went through Matt's head as he wrapped his arms around Glenn's neck, pouting at him, trying his best not to snicker, Glenn looked like he had been told he was broke: his face showed a fully mortified expression, the strawberry was still in his hand, dripping some chocolate drops occasionally as he stared down at him impassively.

Glenn knew he was cornered, and as much as he hated the nick -he didn't hate it that much, it just didn't suit his personality-, he had to admit that Matt was right on that specific subject. It was totally worth it though, to own the name at seeing the way Matt's face fully light up at his very much reluctant 'fine'.

A few meters away, two pair of eyes observed the newly born couple, not really knowing the couple had been newly born, but ultimately sure they were a couple: Matt and Kane had been holding one another for a while, and the strawberry feeding and chocolate licking on Matt's neck only said this thing had to be going down for some time, even if little.

And now, Matt had jumped Kane, tackling him to the ground, and they were kissing each other deeply, half body on the towel they had been sitting on and half body on the sand, laughing and joking merrily about something they couldn't hear.... And while HBK couldn't be happier -or more shocked- to see Glenn and Matt together, happy and seemly unaware of anything but themselves, he never noticed the nasty looking scowl setting upon Edge's handsome face.

#A week# Went through Matt's head, it had been a week since Glenn and him had joined in an always surprising -and amazing- ride they called 'relationship', and he couldn't be happier he had taken that decision, the bigger man seemed to have secretly decided to make him forget about everything but him, they had spent every night in the previous week together, and Glenn had pampered him until he had really become spoiled rotten: he had a thing for jacuzzis now, not to mention he couldn't look at a chocolate syrup bottle without blushing. Glenn had, at some point during the week, managed to hear the word 'Kainny' without flinching, and food tasted ten times better whenever Glenn fed it to him. Yeap, things were going uphill for Matt and Glenn, even if they miraculously haven't have sex yet.

Walking to his room, he smiled to himself, his mind going three days back, when Glenn had decided Matt had to improve his dancing, and actually gave him some dancing classes, going from waltz to tropical music, taking a small detour to talk about Glenn's trips to tropical countries, and then on to dancing a little hip-hop, and last but certainly not least reggae, and though normally he would complain about being forced into dancing, he had to admit that Glenn's teaching technique was quite effective: he would teach him a new dance or difficult step, and if Matt did it perfectly, he would get one wish, any wish from the bigger man.

Matt's smile grew more, he never though Glenn could really agree into stripping for him when he flawlessly danced a hot salsa -much to his own surprise-, neither did he think Glenn could be more happy on Matt's wish, the man seemed to have expected the wish, and when it was done, Matt was the one who had the loser feelings: Glenn didn't even let him touch him for the rest of the night.

#And here I thought I was the one with issues... on the other hand, that smile he gave me when he said good night and kicked me out tells me he planned the whole damn thing. Perverted, unpredictable, sadistic bastard# Yet he couldn't feel more excited or aroused at the playing around with each other thing they had going on. He couldn't wait for tonight, Glenn said it would be something to die for, and thinking back to what he had heard, seen and felt around the other man, he simply had no idea what he would come up with, and the excitement had a foolish grin plasted on his face.

His grin was wiped away from his face as he entered his room though, staring impassively at the bare chest person sitting on his bed.

"Edge(yes, read it again, EDGE!!)" he simply said, honestly intrigued by this visit. Edge, who had been previously reading a magazine, let the magazine go and stood up to meet Matt, smirk placed firmly on his face.

"Come on, Matty, you know you can call me Adam, like you always did" he softly said, his smirk changing into a confident smile as he looked down at Matt.

"What are you doing here, Adam??" He finally spat the name, though his voice was coming out soft and a bit anxiously, he was confused at the blond's presence and mad at himself for not being mad at Adam's presence at all. Adam uffed out a laugh, walking towards Matt.

Matt thought of walking back and away from him, or kicking him out, but either way would seem as if he was scared of him or affected by his presence, and that was exactly what he didn't want the blond to consider, so he stood his ground, observing Adam as he came a mere step away from him. Unfortunately for him, Adam knew him better than he thought, and he was doing the same thing he had predicted him to do.

"I came to talk to you..." he whispered, his hand going up, to touch Matt's face, who inmediately moved his face away from the touch, and Adam followed his face with his hand, trapping the older Hardy's chin with his fingers. Surprisingly, his touch was soft and tender, just as the blue eyes staring at him. "but more importantly" he said, taking that last step separating them, his voice just above a whisper. "I came to take back what's mine"

Matt saw him moving towards him, and quickly moved away, finally enraged at Adam audacity. "I'm too fucking sorry to disappoint you, Edge, but there's nothing yours here!!"

Adam took on a hurt look, and he walked towards Matt again, and this time Matt walked back, not caring to show anything to no one, he just wanted Adam to leave and let him be.

"Baby... wait, listen... would you stop walking away from me and talk to me??" Matt let out an angry laugh, and nodded, his face showing all the sarcasm held within his head.

"Fine" he said, sitting down on the bed, looking up at Adam. "Let's talk... is she a better fuck than me, Edge??" Adam resisted the urge to laugh, his Matty was so predictable it was funny really. Quietly, he pulled a chair nearby and put it infront of the bed, then he sat down on it. "Well, I'm sure it was easier to lay her, you don't have to suffer stretching females, I remember how much delaying sex annoys you" #Uff...# Went throught Adam's head. #Going for cheap shots and defects?? He's really wounded... Great, it would make things easier for me# "Or even better, tell me why the hell should I even talk to yuo, you didn't seem very willing to speak when I wanted to talk, more like you could care less 'bout what I felt, or did I quote you wrong, Adam??" Perfectly, Adam thought, he had told him he could care less 'bout what he felt when Matt had seeked him out after he made public his relationship with Lita.

"I know I shouldn't have done--"

"Damn right, you shouldn't!!!" Matt exploded, standing up once more. "If you didn't think I was good enough for you no more, you should've said it right to my face, not do that cheap, cowardly shit you did to me!!!" Matt was certainly angry, and yelling everything he never had the chance to say to him before. "But you're not here to hear me say what you should and shouldn't have done, cause you already did it, you're here to talk, so tell me... how many??" Adam was taken aback by the question.

"How many what??" He asked, forgetting his previous plan of not getting too much in the conversation with the other man, knowing Matt was someone to be scared of while pissed, but that if one pushed the buttons correctly and got him into yelling out his frustations, he would be sweet and easy to deal with like a kitten after catching a whole nest of fat mice.

"How many more 'substitutes' did you have before finally seeking out your queen??" Matt demanded, and if Adam was impressed, or scared at the question he sure as hell didn't show it, not that the thick line of anger infront of Matt's eyes let him see things too clearly anyways.

Adam was petrified on the spot, how he managed to ask Matt a "What are you talking about??" so calmly was beyond him. At the question, Matt smiled sarcastically, his laughter coming out with a venom Adam had never heard on him. #Dear God, he's really wounded... my poor Matty still loves me....#

"What am I-- What am I talking about, do you think I'm stupid?? Or blind or deaft?? NO!! I heard it, from your own lips as you bluffed out how many men you had been with, all of them a poor substitute for your beloved redhead, so now that you know where I got this information from, tell me, how many people did I got to share your cock with for the last four years?!?!"

Matt was trying to intimidate him, he was really trying, but he just couldn't get it done... Matt was spying on him!!! This was precious, what an amazing thing. Now more than ever Adam knew he had his favorite headache back.

"Matt... Baby, you gotta believe me, I--"

"Get out"

"Listen to me--"

"Get out!!" Matt began to push him to the door, but Adam got a hold of him, a strong hold, shaking him violently.

"Listen to me!!!" Matt remained silent, yet he fully intended to scape the grasp. "I never meant to hurt you, baby... I swear, Lita called me a few months ago and told me all about Kane and how he treated her, and I decided to help her--"

"By fucking her and turning her into your slut?!?!" That did it, as soon as he would be lose from his grip, Matt was sure to brake Adam's nose.

"NO!! Baby, it was an act... I didn't tell you anything because I knew you wouldn't agree to it, it was too dangerous for both Amy(Lita) and me to anger Kane, but we never expected you to come back the way you did--" Fuck struggling, he could pretty damn well prove Adam wrong even under his tight grip.

"Sure, like you not taking my calls or accepting to speak with me, saying things about me on national TV would help me understand that. Tell me, Edge, how the fuck did you expect me to react?!?!" Adam could see the rage overwhelming Matt, his cheeks were turning red and his voice had broken at the last sentence. He was close.

"I know, but I told you, we never thought you would appear at Raw and make such a mess--"

"Great, then... why didn't you tell me about this whole act back then, would've saved us a lot of blood and tears, you know??" That vein on the side of his face had already popped up, Matt was so very much close to ready now.

"Would you believe it?? huh?? Besides, it took that monster away from the picture, and we needed you to look convincent" He could already see the angry tears whelming up in Matt's eye, Matt was officially ready to come back to him. "Baby, I never lied to you, I've told you so many times I love--"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Matt screamed, finally scaping his grip. "Don't you dare say that again, Adam, not in a million years would I believe any of your bullshit--"

"But I do love you!!" Adam grabbed a hold of Matt's face, seing him labor his breath and trembling in a turmoil of emotions the exact way he had predicted Matt to do, his good side had never ceased to hope for hsi betrayal to be a lie, but his wounded side was too proud to accept he still cared for him alone. He only needed a helping hand to make his decision, and since he was the only one around.... "I do love you, baby... please believe me, and don't turn your back on me, I can't live without you..."

Adam was pleading, he couldn't believe it, Adam was actually begging him, never did he ever thought he would see something like this!! All his senses shut down at the beg, he went numb, couldn't think of anything, only feel Adam's soft lips against his own sweetly, and leave as soon as they had arrived. "Please don't leave me..." Adam whispered, half a centimeter away from his face, his hot breath caressing Matt's face, then he kissed him once more.

"Well, this certainly takes the Best Actor Academy Award" The kiss ended abruptly, and Matt could feel the blood leaving his face and cold invaded his body at the sight infront of him.

"Glenn..."

Ck(stares at M, K, HBK, L n' E as they gape at the fic):You know, this fic has officially moved WWAAAAYYY far from being a PWP a long time ago, but it has officially become a somehow complex fic, what with the humor and the romance, and the light anghts going on for it. I told you my muses got me on the right track!!!

M: Oh. My. God.... He's gonna kill me, isn't he??

K: Damn right I should, falling into that bastard's trap!!! AGAIN!!!!

E: Hey, hey, showing a little respect, will ya?? Besides, I'm a genius, a true, authentic genius!! See the way I manipulated and calculated Matt?? Pure genius!!! Few people can fight a genius...

L: I gotta say, even if I wasn't in this chapter at all... I loved it.

M: From top to bottom here, and even if I didn't agree on not putting a sex scene at first, I gotta hand it to ya, Kane and I having sex would only make this situation more complicated.

Ck: Well, I'm glad you're seing things my way...

M: I like what you're doing with Glenn's character, showing all those little surprises and all, it makes him the perfect match for me in this fic...

HBK: Hey, I came up a little in this chapter, will I have a part in this new turn of yours??

Ck: Nope. You can get the fuck out after this session's over.

HBK(clearly disappointed): Oh. Ok. Anways, it was mean to end it like that!! You could've at least get Kane into punching Edge!!

K: Yeah, kitty girl, just one punch, or a chokeslam...

Ck: neither, the chapter's officially over, maybe next time... Besides, this cliffie was the best one I've ever done, it's gonna get me like ten flames from enraged writers because of it.

M: No doubt, and also the 'let's not have sex' thing, it was just mean the thing you did with the chocolate syrup and the jacuzzy and then the lap dance, and you didn't even give us a blowjob, it's not fair!!!!

Ck: Hey, I think it would've been unconfortable to have you have sex in the jacuzzy after your confession, or at beach under E and HBK's eyes, and the lap dance, well... it was the first -and only- cool thing that came to mind

L: But in the end, we loved the chappie.

Ck: Really??

K: Yeah, it was really cool. And very long.

Ck: You got no complaints??

E: Nope, not at all... It was funny, romantic, a little angsty, had a lot of things in it. Good balance.

HBK: but if you want us to complain, we could--

Ck: NO!!!!! No... that's all cool, it's ok... I gotta thank you for the thumbs up and the appreciation... and leave before you change your mind and think of something to say.... All I hope for is not to have a lot of grammar and spelling flaws.

E: *snorts* you'll always have THOSE!!

Ck: Shut up, Edge!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

WWE, or any of its superstars DO NOT belong to me. This is just... amusement to me, and anyone who reads this. I gain nothing from this.

Matt couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, thereby he couldn't scape Adam's hold, and he couldn't even think as Glenn stared at them, his eyes going from him to Adam, silently, not saying a thing.

Edge was the one to brake the silence.

"Kane... Don't you ever knock?" Was the first thing he said, and his voice snapped Matt back to reality, he pushed the blond away from him, all agitated and nervious.

"Glenn, please, listen-"

"Shut up, Matt!" Said man inmediately silenced at the hiss, overly shocked at Glenn's rage; Matt had expected it, but he had never thought he wouldn't even give him a chance to express his point of view, that type of unsensitivity somehow didn't suit Glenn's personality.

"But-"

"Be. Quiet, kid" Glenn hissed out, not even looking at Matt, who nearly jumped at the hiss, Glenn's eyes were centered upon Edge, who looked like he had been hit.

"How can you treat him like that?" The blond finally became involved in the dialogue, his voice full of spite. "You know, I really didn't want you to find out about it like this after what happened with Amy, but now that I see you acting as such, I think it was for the best" He said, throwing an arm over Matt's shoulder, who inmediately ducked away from him. Glenn crossed his arms over his chest, an intrigued yet calm look set upon his face.

"Tell me, Edge, what was for the best?" His voice was as calm as the look on his face as he talke to Edge, a total opposite as to whenever he directed himself to Matt.. Edge smiled at the question though.

"That you find out..." he whispered, walking towards Glenn, stopping three steps away, just out of Glenn's vast arm's reach. "That you were, once again, a substitute to me" Glenn only arched an eyebrow at him, while Matt decided to get in the picture, deny everything the blond would say, but Glenn stopped him with a cold look and a rise of his hand.

"Am I?" Glenn's voice was surprisingly calm. Matt didn't know wether to coward away or stay and face facts, Glenn's calmness towards Edge was freaking him out, he would've expected a yelling session, screaming, braking, violence, but he had forgotten how unpredictable Glenn was, and that was showing itself right now, Glenn was so calm he was edging on indiferent, a total opposite to what anyother person would be in this situation.

"Yeah..." there was a defenite laughing tone in Edge's voice, he knew for sure that apparent indiference was only a way Kane used not to let him know how much the situation hurt. "Or what, did you thought my Matty would really love someone like you? Please, you kid yourself, he was only with you to get back with me, to get me jealous... We were together for a long time, you know?"

"Yeah, I did knew... and I take it it worked, didn't it? Matt's plan, I mean... you're here, aren't you?" Matt couldn't being to comprehend why the hell Glenn was so fucking calm, or so talkative, for that matter! He was talking to Edge as if they were talking about the weather or a baseball game.

"Yeah, I was a little tricked by a bitch's charms, not that you wouldn't know how great her charms are, right?"

"I'm quite aware of it" Glenn pointed out with a laugh, which was answered with a superior smile from Edge.

"But my baby got me into getting back on the right track..." he turned to Matt, his back full to Glenn and through Matt's head came the thought that maybe this was Glenn's 'to die for' surprise at seing that the bigger man didn't attack the blond, on the contraire, he didn't even glared at his back. He was so entranced in his fear he barely caught Edge's ''right, Matty baby?'' #I'll give you your 'right Matty baby'...#

"Don't say a word, Matty..." It wasn't the order, but the name that made Matt shut up, did Glenn just called him 'Matty'? "you got too big a piece of this story to keep on enlarging it by saying anything" #Wait, he's not mad at Adam, but he's mad at me?... well, of course he's mad at you, he fucking found you kissing the bastard you were supposed to be over from... he could at least try and hit Edge once, it's not all my fault...#

"Hey, that's my name for him" Edge sounded a little upset at hearing Glenn, Matt should have guessed, the blond was quite possessive.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know the name was exclusive..." Now he was sure he had seen it all: Glenn apologizing to Edge... NOW? Matt had all the losing characteristics in this situation... "Let's see if I got this straight... You and Matt were together, but then Lita decided to hit on you and you fall, leaving Matt, Matt decided he wanted to get back at you and thought I would be the perfect person to make you jealous, mostly because you think I'm beneath you, but now you're back, so there's nothing else for me to do here... did I get it all right, Adam?" His voice was calm and serene.

The blond nodded, smirk firm in place. Matt couldn't believe it, Glenn was just having a conversation with Adam about his 'betrayal', right infront of him and what's worst, he didn't want him to say shit!

"Good" Glenn had the nerve to smile, then he walked back to the door. "Now that we got all this thing figured out, could you leave me and Matt alone for a few minutes?" He cordially asked, smile still on his face, as he oppend the door for Adam. "We gotta talk" Matt began to shake his head mentally, no way he was gonna stay here all alone with this lunatic, if Edge was leaving, he would leave with him, as much as the thought pained him. "I promise I won't hurt him, just to calm you down when you're gone" Glenn's voice said that if Adam decided he wanted to stay, he would kick him out personally, in a very bad way he might add, that threatning tone was the one to tell the blond to collect his t-shirt and leave, the same tone made Matt freeze on the stop.

Edge walked out, smirk firm in place, and Glenn shut the door slowly after him... and remained at the door, doorknob still in hand, looking at the floor, not raising his eyes to meet Matt's frightened stare from the other side of the room.

The older Hardy was in the verge of tears, he wanted the bigger man to say something, anything, he had thought his attitude while Adam was here was terrifying, but Glenn's silence for down right torture in his actual state. He had to gather the courage to speak, even if Glenn didn't let him.

"Glen-"

"Tell me, Matt..." His unusally calm voice was heard from the door, and he began walking into the room, slowly. "Is there anything you would like to tell me?" Matt didn't waste one second upon answering. He made his way to the bigger man as he talked.

"Glenn, please, you can't believe him, it's all-" Glenn grabbed a hold of Matt's reaching out hands.

"I'm not asking you that, and just to ease your doubts... I didn't think Edge's presence would help the conversation we're about to have" He calmly explained, setting Matt's hands down, and Matt was in awe as to how was Glenn able to think of Edge not being present or not when he had found Edge kissing him. Talk about cold thinking. "And I asked you if there's anything else you'd like to say before I leave?" He coldly repeated himself, adding those three little words to his question, and it downed upon Matt that, no matter what he would say, Glenn was to walk out that door as soon as he suited this conversation over, unless of course he found a way to change his mind, something that give the situation was highly unlikely to happen.

Slowly, he calmed down, getting his thoughts together, thinking what could the other man possibly want him to say, Glenn clearly didn't want to hear anything about what happened here bettween him and Edge, the only thing Glenn should be interested on if you asked Matt, so what else could Glenn possibly want him to say. Matt asked him the same damn thing: "Say anything like what, Glenn?" It was the best he had for now, and it would also get Glenn into talking, and telling what was that thorn he had yet to pull out, and maybe then finding a way to fix this whole thing up right away.

"I don't know, really" there was a defenite sting of rage held within Glenn's voice now. Matt feared it, told him that everything which had happened was only a preambule to the real brawl that was to begin now. "There are so many things you could say to me" What surprised Matt the most was that he could only feel the rage in Glenn's voice, for he didn't show it on his face, or in his actual relaxed stance two steps away from him. "Like how very much stupid you think I am..."

That really shocked Matt, he never expected such an argument. More confused than frightened, he spoke: "I don't think stupid you're stupid Kainny, on the-"

"Would you NOT call me that?" Ok, defenite rage now, and Matt was on full alert as to what would happen, he would never mean to hurt Glenn now, but he wouldn't let the other man pulverize him either. Glenn was pacing, around the room, from one side to the other, laboring his breath, rage now evident in every part of his body, even in his hands that wouldn't remain still for a second, fisting and unfisting as he walked. He abrupty came to a halt, and turned, walking to Matt as said man walked back. "And you think I'm stupid enough to believe shit of what that bleached blond bitch said..." He finally ended, cornering Matt against the wall.

Matt laughed, letting out a breath he knew he was holding upon hearing Glenn's words: Glenn hadn't believe shit to Edge, that's why he had been so calmed! But if he didn't believe him, why was he so mad now? Right now, Matt didn't care much, it was enough that Glenn knew him enough to know he wouldn't play something like Adam had said on him.

"I knew it, I knew you wouldn't-"

"Or maybe" Matt's happiness didn't last long, those two words let him know he was about to discover the exact place Glenn's rage came from. "you think I'm stupid enough to believe you had really gotten over the guy by now..."

If Matt could back up a step -being cornered against the wall as he was-, he would have done it. His chest felt like it was shrinking more and more by the moment, so much he felt his heart was going up his neck and he could only listen to its beats, his thoughts being silenced by the rithmical drumming. Glenn's words were the only thing other than the beating resonating in his head until, like a thunder, the answer came to him:

"Glenn, please, come on, what are you saying?" He felt as insulted as he sounded, totally. But with the insulting feeling came a sudden flare within his chest he couldn't pinpoint where it came from, and the realization that the bigger man had hit a sore spot was as clear as Glenn's white shirt.

Meanwhile Glenn was examinating and reading Matt like a wide oppened english book, the boy was confused and angry, and a little bit anxious, and Glenn had to resist the urge to grab him by his WWE t-shirt and shake him roughly, Matt always seemed to overlook the feelings he didn't want them to be there, and the truth behind them, even if it was set right infront of his eyes.

"I'm saying you still love him" Glenn couldn't put things simpler than that.

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is!" He inmediately cut him off, and Matt knew that Glenn had reached his boiler point, the one he had to reach to say everything he wanted to say and have no one stopping him. Matt couldn't be anymore frightened and relieved, frightened because last time Glenn had reached that point Glenn had seen right through him and virtually destroy his by then so firm and shielding walls, and relived because he knew he would get to know exactly what the other man thought, and that would get Glenn to calm down, and maybe give Matt a chance at getting back on his good sides.

"You still love him" Glenn continued, his voice thundering with strength, confidence and an injection of rage, Matt noticed. "It would take a person with only a quarter of a brain to notice! A part of you still wants this whole thing to a lie, you want his betrayal to be an act, and the words he said, the kiss I saw to be real!" Matt could already feel his eyes stinging with forming tears, but he wouldn't let them out, no matter what, Glenn knew exactly how his words affected him, but he wouldn't show it. "You wouldn't have even let him say a damn thing if you didn't, let alone let him kiss you!" Glenn began pacing once more, it must be a stress reliever for him, cause he did that every time he was telling Matt what he wouldn't see himself. "And let me tell you something... I must really be losing my inteligence, cause from what I just saw right now, to what Edge said you were doing to me, it's only a breath away."

Matt could only stare at him, shock and disbelieve clearly reflected on his face, had Glenn just accused him of using him? "You're gonna believe that? Have you completely lost it?" Fuck Glenn's ability to see right through him, he wasn't using him! He cared for Glenn, deeply, and that was something no one could act, not to mention the fact that after what being betrayed felt like, he didn't have the guts to do that to anyone else.

"NO, I'm thinking! For the very first time since we first talked I'm actually thinking: What a hell are you doing with me? What am I doing with you? What is this... whatever we're 'having' when a part of you is still inlove with that bleach blond bastard?"

"I don't love him!" Matt repeated himself again, this time angered for real, Glenn seemed to be taking things to a whole new level now, he was not only judging Matt but he was also judging himself and everything they had shared since they met because of this.

"Don't you?" Sarcasm was clearly ringing in Glenn's voice, and the half smile on his face. The bigger man sat down on the bed, right infront of Matt but only a few steps away. "Sure as hell seems like a whole different point of view to me... so tell me, if you don't love him, what do you feel for him, cause you at the least admit you feel for him, don't you?"

"I grieve for him" Matt firmly answered.

"You don't grieve what you don't love, Matt" Glenn retorded, his voice just as firmly as Matt's, and was shock to see a fire burning up in those chocolate orbs he hadn't seen before. Matt was determined to prove him wrong and win this specific subject.

"Yes, you do! Or didn't you grieve for Xpac and Tori?" From sore subject to sore subject, Glenn couldn't believe Matt had cornered him like that, but a cornered Glenn was never a defeated Glenn.

"That is a totally differe-"

"No! It's the same damn thing!" Matt interrupted him, with the strength and confidence of the one who know is right. "And because it is you should know how it feels, and how I wouldn't play anyone, just like you've never played me..." Glenn couldn't find anything to say to that, not even seing how Matt's voice broke a little at the end, the conviciton which Matt used to say he hadn't played him had him emotionally tied, he never thought Matt had come to trust him so damn much.

Matt was trying, he was really trying not to sound as defeated as he sounded, but there had been a strucking resolution with his lasts words, a resolution which he couldn't keep for himself: "And because of your experience you should also know I'm not ready to love anyone just yet, not even you..." He never thought those words would be just what Glenn needed to finish him off.

"You see, that's the problem..." His voice was calm and serene, a total constrast from the explosion he had previously been, even if Matt knew that under that calm, a storm was still raging its way out. "That's exactly the problem" Voice a little raised now, storm in the verge of blowing up again. "You are TRYING to love me to forget him!" Storm on the raise now, Matt could only stand tall and straight and try not to look too miserable. "but it's not like that, Matt... It doesn't work like that... you'll never love me until you stop fucking trying and let him go, and you will never let him go until you LET HIM GO!"

Glenn stopped his speech, to take a deep breath, and took a good look at Matt: the boy had his gaze fixed upon him, unmoving and unyeilding, his eyes telling him he had done it again, he had stripped him bare off his own thoughts and made him see things he didn't want to see, and even if it was for his own good, Glenn couldn't feel any worst right now. Glenn took a deep breath before continuing to talk, coming close to Matt, cupping his face with his hands, making him look at him, shocking him with all the emotion reflected on his face.

"Listen, you're seing things the wrong way... this is not about love... it's not about I love you, you love him and all that bullshit... Hell, I don't even think it's gotta do a lot about me! It's about you, baby... you're the one in pain here, the victim... to him, to me-" Glenn saw Matt ready to argue "yes, to me... I knew you weren't ready for a relationship and still, I oppened the door for you and even pushed you in, I thought of you enough to see your problems but not enough to help you out of them" Once again, he had to hush Matt. "It's just that you're the best thing in my life right now" If Glenn's fingers on his mouth hadn't been enough to shut Matt, those words sure as hell did the trick. "And I forgot this is about you, what's best for you... and we both know it's defenitely not this" Matt laughed, trust Glenn to put a joke into a serious conversation. "But I forgot... I can't punch and kick my way into you heart and kick him out of there, you have to do that yourself, and put me in his place if that's what you want, or as however you want"

"You already have a place in my heart..."

"I know, I know... but it's not the one I want" #It's defenitely not the one I want you in either# Matt thought. "And as much as I would like to stay and help you, I can't... these forgetting/forgiving/loving type of things are best done when you do them on your own, and I'm too damn sorry to say this Matt, but Edge knows all of this, and he won't let you go until you let him go, as selfifh as that might be..." Glenn went silent, and Matt was expecting anything from the bigger man know, anything but the things Glenn decided to say.

"And I'm too damn sorry. Matt, but I'm gonna be a selfish bastard and walk away from this" Glenn could see the troubled mind, the disbelieve in his eyes, how that one crystal drop sliped down his cheeks, and he wished not to have the heart to walk out on Matt right now... " Matt, don't get me wrong... I care about you, I do. Deeply. But I can't help you on this, I can't get into your head and kick him out, and staying would only make this even more difficult, not to mention painful, to us both, perhaps to an escalation of what we feel this moment, and as selfish as this might sound right now I'm a sadist/masoquist only in bed."

Matt didn't say anyting, he only nodded, acknowledging everything Glenn had said to him, and even if the bigger man was right, he was being selfish but that selfishness was shadowed by the overwhelming fact that he was, indeed, right. "When this is over... would there still room for me in your life?" Glenn smiled, a wicked, seductive smile that somehow managed to enlighten Matt's heart.

"Sure... as long as you don't come back in ten years, head shaved and with a robe on you from Asia, finally finding that inner peace" Matt raised an eyebrow at the sentence.

"Trust me, Glenn... there is no way I would have my hair off" Glenn had to laugh... and for a few seconds they remained silent, until Glenn reached for Matt's face, drawing a line down the side of his face, in that soft, loving way Matt had come so very much used to.

"Take care, alright?"

"You too" And Glenn silently walked out of the room, leaving Matt alone to curse Edge for the xxenth time, then drop all his defenses and cry his heart out...

Ck:Aaahh... this is nice...  
M: Nice? NICE? This is a disaster!  
K: You made me a chicken, you know? I was so cool in this fic up to this moment...  
Ck: I didn't make you a chicken, I made you human... with strengths and flaws and weaknesses, it's not my fault they didn't flare out until now!  
K: Matt, baby...  
M: Don't you baby me, you left me! You abandoned me when I needed you the most!  
Ck: Actually, he left you when you needed him to leave the most... Kane's right, you can't push a person out of someone else's heart, it's ilogical! That's a job for yourself and no one else, if Glenn would've stayed, what do you think would happen? You would both be constantly remembered the shadow of that 'bleached blond bitch' is still all over your relationship!  
M: Well, you are right about that...  
K: So, you wanna give me a kissy kiss? *M smirks evilly*  
M: I have a better idea... *Drags K away*  
Ck: What could those two be up to now? *Ck sighs, then pulls out her cellphone, proceeding to dial up a number* Mr. McMahon, how are you?... well, my fics are doing great, and the characters unharmed, like we agreed on, you could go to and search me up just to be sure, you know that right?... I apprecaite your trust, Mr McMahon... Well, it's quite simple, I would like you to lend me HBK for an appereance for next chapter... he is? Well tell him to stop weeping and get over it, I got a part for him, better than the last chapter... yes, I do need something else from you, I would like a few more other wrestlers-... Yeah, you know the life of the creativies, I got this idea a few days ago I just couldn't let by... Who would I need? Well, I would like to have...


	7. Chapter 7

None of it its mine! I tell you, WWE does NOT belong to me. Other than that… I love you my kittens!

Eight days. Matt's world had been twisted into something he couldn't even begin to describe for eight days. He hadn't talk to Glenn ever since he told Matt, he would get away from him, and Matt held too much respect for the bigger man to contradict him by seeking Glenn out, nor had Matt tried to speak with Glenn, due to the fact that Matt figured that at some point he had become frightened of how he might react at having Glenn close around, it had only been eight days since Matt last spoke to him but he felt like it was eight years... Matt never thought he had become so fond of Glenn in such a small amount of time, he had missed every aspect of the larger man: his voice, his jokes, his way of seing things, his overly cute, hot and sensual pampering... he never saw Glenn had taken such a grip of his likes... and his heart.

Matt missed Glenn. Terribly. At every time. Food didn't taste as good when Glenn didn't feed him, jacuzzies weren't half as entertaining, his muscles missed Glenn's hands on him, even if Glenn had only offered Matt a massage that one time, and the usually addicted taste of strawberries and chocolate syrup together had somehow lost its charms. The bigger man had done an amazing job spoiling him rotten. Three days after Glenn's getting-away-from-him-decision, Matt sure as hell didn't think this situation couldn't get any worst... until he oppened the door to his room and met his least favorite person at the moment.

Edge.

And, like the last time Adam had showed himself in his room, he planned to hit on Matt. But unlike last time, Matt didn't give Adam the least of a chance.

"GET OUT!" Matt had yelled, as soon as he set eyes on Edge, and vaguely adverted the light widening of Edge's blue eyes. "NOW, LEAVE!"

"But-" Matt didn't give him a chance. Inmediately, Adam reached out for him, but Matt retaliated by hitting him right across the face, sitting Adam down with the force of the punch, and with Edge still dazed from the hit, Matt grabbed a hold of his shirt and pushed him up, and began to push him out the door.

Unfortunately for Matt, Edge was also a wrestler, and he managed to stop Matt's attempts, stopping his attack on him.

"I'm not leaving, Matt!" He yelled out, grabbing a hold of another incoming punch, then pulled Matt towards him, free hand set around Matt's waist. "I won't leave because I know that deep inside of you, you don't want me to"

"You know shit about me..." Matt spat at him, then kicked Edge right bettween his legs. Edge chrounched down on the floor, silently cursing and whining in pain, Matt remained two steps away, glaring down at him. "After four fucking years of 'being together' you know fucking SHIT ABOUT ME!" And Matt kicked Edge once again, this time on his stomach. Hard. Edge was howling in pain as a few drops of blood were spit onto the floor.

Matt would've kept attacking, if Edge's next actions hadn't shock the anger out of him. Edge was laughing. Down on the floor, dobled up in pain, blood red-tainting his mouth, Edge was laughing.

"You're wrong" Edge said, in a raspy voice, bettween his laughter, as he slowly began to stand up. "I do know more than just shit about you" he kept on saying, finally standing, a superior smile upon his face. "I know you enough to be certain you still love me" His handsome face was serious now. "You'd still give your life for me..."

"Sure I would" Matt's voice was full of a sarcasm that made Edge's smile come back to his face.

"Think of this, Matt... I wouldn't be hurting if you didn't love me, you wouldn't have a reason to hate..." Edge began walking back, knowing his victory over the older Hardy was complete, Matt looked quite angered again. It was best to leave Matt with the sense of defeat, for knowing Matt was once again defeated by him, the older Hardy would become even more defensive and agressive. "Hatred is only one step away from love, you know?" Edge said, and Matt had to try real hard not to go after him again and kill him. "And when you take that step, love never really dies away, Matt"

By the time he had said that, Edge got to the door, oppened it and as swiflty as he had arrived, he left, leaving Matt with a sense of rage and frustation the young wrestler really had no idea what to do with.

And that was five days ago, and Matt was certain he would still feel the way he had since Edge's visit if it hadn't been for a conversation he had just had with HBK just fifteen minutes ago. Now, as HBK was sleeping soundlessly next to him, and within Matt's chest a blesses heat surged rapidly, invading him totally, swift like a bullet, and developing a sense of understanding and hope within his heart. Looking at the Texan's calm face as he slept next to him, in an attempt to shorten the few hours in the large bus, Matt understood he'd never have the chance to pay Shawn for his unknowingly saving words:

"Well, you certainly don't look like a love struck man no more" Shawn had said, after fifteen minutes of sitting in silence next to Matt, feeling Matt's bad vibe braking his concentration on his book.

Matt had given him a look, a mix of 'I can't believe you know it', 'get the fuck outta my business' and 'I'm not in the fucking mood' look. Matt spat his words to the texan inmediately, not caring if he hurt Shawn's feelings, he had a little too much supressed rage and frustration within himself to think of other people. "I don't know what you're talking about, but what I do know is that my face and the way it looks it's none of your business" He hissed out, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared out the window, thinking of his conversation as over.

Shawn, against any odds, remained as calm as ever, still silently chewing on his gum, looking at Matt knowingly. "You're right." He finally said. "It's not my business" he simply put it, but Matt knew his words weren't the last he would hear of the Heart Break Kid. He was painfully right.

"But your bad vibes are interrupting my reading." Shawn continued, not even looking at him, but his book. "I'm a very sensitive man, Matt. I don't enjoy people looking like they've been cheated out of something importart fuming their asses off next to me." There was a stinging sense of annoying, along with knowledge held within Shawn's voice.

At Shawn's words, Matt couldn't help but squirm in unconfortness, the Heart Break Kid had managed to reach him with his annoyed words, Matt had managed to bother him greatly with his angry and careless words. Matt took a deep, resigned breath, sure he was very much upset but he never wanted to insult someone he respected as much as he respected HBK.

"I can leave if you want" Matt offered, his voice losing some of his rage and frustation. HBK surprised him by snorting out a laugh.

"And send you out to punish some other wrestler with your vibes? No thanks. I couldn't live with my conciesce." HBK quickly answered, his eyes still on his books, even if it was obvious he wasn't reading it. "You could tell me what's going on and then try to calm down..." HBk sugested, for the first time taking his eyes off his book to look at Matt from the corner of his bright eyes.

Shawn knew what Matt's answer would be, his unconfortable twitching told him the other male wouldn't say a thing to him. Shawn wasn't surprised though, Matt had a fame for being a reserved and shy person when it came to personal things, not as much as his, brother but shy and reserved nonetheless.

"Matt..." Shawn began, trying to reach the younger male from another side. "Why do you do it?" Matt stared at the older man, eyebrows raised, silently questioning his meaning. "Why do you always hang on to toxic situations?"

"Excuse me?" Was all Matt could say, who the hell was HBK to tell him what he should hang on to, and what the hell did he meant by that exactly?

"Why do you insist on hurting yourself with things that ain't good for you? Unless they're something impossible to deal with, like someone's death, it's not worth the emphasis most people give it... Is the problem that got you with that face something impossible to solve?"

Matt took his time to answer, his problem was, well... complicated, he was wounded by his first love and trying to get his life back and into shape with the most amazing man he had ever met, but Adam just wouldn't let him be! He wouldn't let Matt go, and what's worst, Matt still felt something for Edge... as masochist as that might be. But thinking about it well, his problem wasn't impossible... he could always kill Adam, then suffer some more due to his conscience, but then he guessed he'd probably be okay, or he could also make Adam understand he wanted nothing to do with him no more, as hard as that might seem, what with Adam demostrating him otherwise whenever he had the chance. "It's not impossible to solve, really"

"Then why do you gotta torture yourself with it? You gonna hurt someone if you solve it?" Well, he wouldn't... actually, Matt would be relieved, he could go back to Glenn's arms and he was sure Adam could care less. Matt shook his head 'no'. "Then let it go! There's no reason for you to suffer out for something that's not worth it!" Shawn yelled, knowing he had won this particular argument, he would get the gossip out of Matt any moment now. "Let me tell you something, Matt... What you look for and hang on to are the good stuff, the ones to slip away by themselves; bad things, they come alone and you gotta push them out your life, let them go... they're only there to torment you, and most the time they ain't even worth the pain they bring"

Matt thought of what Shawn said, and as soon as Shawn had finished speaking he knew Shwan was right, and the minutes of silence that followed were only a demostration of his heart crossing the large hollow bettween emotions and reasoning.

"You're right" Matt said, finally.

"Of course I'm right" Shawn agreed, already ready for the gossip as to what exactly going on with Matt. It was only polite that the older Hardy would spill the beans, after all he had given such jewels of knowledge in exchange.

"Thank you... Thank you so much!" Shawn's eyebrows drew together, his face showing a mix of confusion and suspicion: he was beginning to think the older of the Hardy Boyz was not in his rightful mind. "I owe you, big one!" Matt said, and his face was lightened with an ear-to-ear grin, but nothing came out of his mouth. Shawn saw by the look of happiness in Matt's face that he had figured something out, and also the fact that Shawn was a hair's width away from losing his gossip.

"What's that you owe me? What do you thank me for?" while mentaling adding, 'take the hint, raven hair... take the damned hint!'

"For being in the right place at the right time! And for having such a wonderful mouth" and, much to Shawn's surprise, Matt placed a frim kiss upon his left cheek and then, grin still plastered upon his face, he turned to look out the window, already knowing what to do.

Thirty minutes later, Matt seriously asked Shawn to please try to calm down, his bad vibes wouldn't let him think.

Six days later, Matt was eagerly getting ready for Raw, so very much eagerly than any other show, not even for a Pay-per-view. Matt couldn't drive the smile out from his face, he couldn't believe his luck, in an attempt to finish his moods off, gave him a great gift. A match in which the loser would have to leave Raw and the winner would get a tittle shot whenever he wanted. Great. Just the opportunity to get away from the man.

/

Edge couldn't believe it, he had taken the briefcase with the 'whenever-you-want-tittle-shot' contract, and he looked down at the two other persons in the ring. He couldn't believe he had won. Matt's arms had been trapped in the ropes, and Lita had hooked her arms and legs around his arms, and he had seen the chance to seize the briefcase and win the match, but knowing he'd have to do it quick, for Matt was quite ingenius and very agile, all Matt had to do was jump back, land at the skirt of the ring, the ropes would untangle like that and getting Lita off him was a piece of cake after that, and then to reach he only had to use his air wrestling to jump on of the top rope and use it as a platform, ad he would reach him at the top of the stairs.

But Matt hadn't do that. No. On the contraire, he had remained there 'trapped' bettween the ropes and Lita, yelling at him, giving a pitiful act of denial that could convince anyone who didn't know him well enough, in other words: an act that would convince anyone but Edge.

After the match was over Lita untangled himself from Matt, and went to him, celebrating, clearly she had bought Matt's act too, and Matt -against everything that would resemble him- only remained sitting at the ring, arms still tangled in the ropes, looking up at them, a wounded look on his face Edge knew was faked.

This wasn't right, the Matt he knew would've fought, would've tried to at least give him somethig to remember him by now that he had nothing to lose, but he didn't, he simply let Edge go... Adam didn't feel like a winner all of the sudden, something was defenitely wrong.

Matt hang the public phone up and closed the phone guide, a smile reaching his face as he thought of the small surprise HBK would get upon receiving a small piece of his thanks, he only wished Shawn would be there when he got what Matt had sent Shawn, but Matt wouldn't, and he didn't regret it: if he had to chose bettween a whole lot of things and seing Glenn again, Glenn would be the undisputed winner by a long shot.

As Matt walked out of the arena though, he found himself a person he didn't want to see, but that he was sure wouldn't be the same talking to now.

Adam looked at Matt as he came closer, and as Matt walked to the parking lot, and not to Adam, he could see a sweet smile forming upon his face.

"Thank you..." Adam said, as soon as he came close enough to hear his soft words. Matt stopped, right infront of him, and Adam could see it in Matt's face that Matt would question his words.

Leaving his relaxed stance at the wall, Edge walked closer to Matt, and held him, and was surprised to see Matt didn't fight back, but he didn't return the embrace either. "I knew you still care, but I didn't know it was that much, baby"

Cocking his head to a side sweetly, Matt smiled, and there was something that made Adam feel insecure about that smile. But still, he found himself smiling back.

"You knew exactly how much that tittle shot and how much this match meant to me" Adam said, expressing his thanks, it was so very nice from Matt to sacrifice himself for him the way he had done this night. Matt's smile went from sweet to comical. He was secretly laughing about something Adam was sure he didn't like.

"I know how much it means to you, Adam..." Matt said, and his hand reached up to touch Adam's face, his eyes were taking a good look at the blond, and his mind had thought back of the time he'd believe and worship anyhting he'd say. His hand gave soft caress to Adam's left side of his cheek- It would be the last time he would put a loving hand on the blond. Suddenly, Matt's face lost its sweetness, and took on a seriousness Adam had only seen everytime Matt had told him he loved him. "And just how much it means to me" Matt finished.

After saying that, Matt turned around, and began to walk to his car, but three steps ahead he felt a hand grasping his. Matt turned, to meet Adam's wholy confused expression.

edge was staring, he knew he was but he didn't care, something had changed in Matt and he wanted to know what, he almost asked outright what was happening, and barely caught himself after saying Matt's name in an asking tone.

"Yes?" Matt answered, his voice a mix of indifference and a certain peace, and at that moment it downed on Adam... the answer to Matt's change came to him: Matt was letting him and their story go. Fast. Unforgivingly. So very much Matt rathered be out of the company than near Edge. So much Matt let himself be beaten out of his love for wrestling just to set himself free from him.

"Nothing..." Adam finally said, a cold tone enveloping his voice as he let go of Matt's hand. Edge hadn't expected this from Matt, but it was happening, and he didn't know how to react to it. "Lita's gotta be waiting" he whispered, more to find an excuse to get away from Matt than anything else. He never expected a response on Matt's face.

"Oh, you shouldn't make her wait" Matt's voice was so damn light. How could Matt be so indifferent to him after only a little over a week of confirming Edge the raven haired still loved him? "Amy's impatient. And a bitch, and ruthless... And she's got the hots for Bischoff since a whole lot of time, and whenever he's a little too happy, well... you know... so get a lookout on that if you don't wanna get cheated"

And, as soft and sweet as he had came, yet cold and indifferent in comparison to what Adam knew him to be, Matt left, leaving Adam to his own dark thoughts.

/

A few hours later, a knock on the door and the 'room service' call made him get up from the bed, much to his lover's dissapoinment, and he oppened the room and found himself staring at a young boy holding a platter which had a white cloth over it, so he couldn't see its contents, and before he could say anything else, the young boy handed him an evelope. He hurriedly oppened it, pulling out a sheet of paper:

"Don't worry, it's not from any enemy and it's not poisoned. I just wanted to thank you from your wonderful advise the other day.  
I'm a bit of a stucker sometimes too and found out about your thing with we both know who, so I thought it'd be to thank you in a sexual way, but I didn't know your or your boyfriend's taste, so I just put mines in this small piece of gratitude. I hope you like it... and very much enjoy it. Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't.

Matt

Ps: About me... don't worry either, I'm probably doing the same thing with Glenn you're about to do with your boyfriend right now"

He read the note again. #"Don't do anything I woulldn't?# He laughed, considering how extreme Matt is that let him plenty of space to work on. He gave a generous tip to the young boy, who cordially refused to take it, saying he had gotten a greatly generous tip for taking this message and the edible goodies.

He took the platter and closed the door. Still at the door, he lifted the white cloth from the platter, and he found himself staring at a pair of glasses, a champagne bottle, a bottle of chocolate syrup, a bottle of wipe cream and a bowl of delicious, ripe looking strawberries. A second later he was calling his lover.

"Ah... Chris , baby... I think I just found the thing to top that Masterpiece you call body" Shawn said as he walked into the room, going to his very much curious lover, setting the platter on the bed and kissing him stupid.

Cp(chibiiP, new penname): Ahh... one more chapter...  
M: I object!  
Cp: This is not a court, Matt, you don't do that here  
M: Still, I do! This story is about me and Glenn, not 'bout whoever you want!  
Cp: Let me ask you something, Matt... do you want me to make this fic at the least ten chapters longer?  
M: No! We're so close to the end now, you can't do that!  
Cp: Darling, reality check... I'M THE AUTHOR! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT WITH THIS FIC! And if I want to tease a little with some other couple, then I will!  
HBK: By the way, I never saw it coming... Chris Masters! Damn...  
Ck: I know, he's a jerk, but he's so damn hot!  
CM(Chris Masters): Thank you... I think you were right about leaving it there, if you would've writen a lemon about me and Shawn it would make the readers lose the focus of the fic, I'm too gorgeous and perfect, overcoming Matt and Kane would be a piece of cake...  
*Everyone but HBK, who's currently staring at DM dreamly just stares, then K goes after DM and everyone's gotta grab a hold of him*  
K: LET ME GO! LET ME HAVE HIM!  
Cp: Kane, calm down, will ya? Remember you got one more chapter to go!  
K: Oh. yeah. Right. One more chapter...  
M: One more chapter...  
HBK: One more chapter...  
CM: One more chapter...  
E: One more chapter...  
L: One more chapter...

Yeap. One more chapter... *sighs* Great lord give me strength...

K: Hey, Cp... couldn't you come up with anything else for this comment session, it's very disappointing, really...  
Ck: Sorry, I'm just petrified at the thought of just one more chapter to go...  
K: Gee, really... I hadn't notice...  
Ck: Shut up, man!


	8. Chapter 8

WWE is not mine!

A knock on the door made him get up his comfortable position on his bed. Smiling he stood up, placing his half empty glass of Vodka on the nightstand at the right side of the bed, and walking up to the door, his smile turned to an evil and naughty smirk as he reached the door, and opened it: Glenn's smirk grew larger, it was just person he was waiting for.

"Hey..." Matt hied, comfortably leaning against the doorframe, looking up at Glenn's anything-but-innocent looking face. Matt understood the older man, he was struggling with the perverted and insanely wonderful thoughts in his head from reaching his face.

"Hi" Glenn saluted him back, basking in just looking at Matt, he had missed the younger male so much lately it was insane, Glenn had even lost all interest in going out and having fun! He even missed Matt's lousy jokes, and his stupidly cute nick, 'Kainny', and those stripping bare smiles Matt gave him, like a cat who had just gotten a big, fat mouse! Stepping aside, he let the smaller male in.

Matt stepped into the room, and if he had thought Glenn was waiting for him, he was damn well sure of it now, other than the fact that he hadn't stay at the hotel Raw had rented for all wrestlers, he had rented an immense suite, with a king-side bed being the center of the room, and the whole room was decorated in a deep, dark red and light cream, and he could see a jacuzzi in the large bathroom when he had peaked into it quickly as he went in, and there was an already opened Vodka bottle on the nightstand next to the large bed, accompanied by a cylindrical bowl filled with ice, a bottle of his favorite whisky and then, last but not least, champagne... he vaguely wondered if he had missed Glenn's monthly pampering. All in all, it looked like Glenn was preparing a party, and knowing him it was hardly a solo party.

"Great match" Glenn interrupted his thoughts, bringing Matt back with him. "Want a drink?"

"Sure" Matt answered, making himself comfortable at a nearby chair, throwing one leg carelessly over one of its arms. "Thanks on the match comment. I lost, you know?"

"I know" Glenn calmly answered, wondering if he had to jump Matt to get him to make a move, Glenn knew it had been his choice to put some space between them, but having Matt here in his room after two weeks of not talking or at least being close to Matt had Glenn nuts to jump the younger man, and hold him and not let him go again, not really caring if Matt wasn't fully healed.

But then he thought of Matt, and what had happened in that conversation two weeks ago after he had found Adam in his room and decided to get away from Matt, and his desire was wagered by reasoning, jumping Matt wouldn't be the best thing for him, but still, Glenn was sure he wouldn't refuse if Matt offered the opportunity, the dark haired youth looked very much free of Adam and without that dark aura around him, almost as if he had exorcised most his hunting demons. This brand new relaxed aura around Matt made him look all the sweeter and gorgeous to him... not to mention desirable.

"But what you don't know is... I won too" Matt continued to speak, a playful smile decorating his face as he took the offered whisky glass and took a sip, eyeing Glenn all the while. He was sure Glenn knew what he had meant by the comment, he could feel it in the way he looked at him, and he also knew just what that meant.

"I knew that..." Glenn walked closer to the other male, stop only a step away from Matt, transfixed by that playful smile in his face: he felt naked under it, as if Matt was stripping him with his mind and enjoying every bit of it. "I can tell by that happy kitty smile you got" He teased.

"Happy kitty smile?" Glenn took the final step towards Matt and kneeled in front of him as Matt kept smiling at Glenn from his comfortable position on the chair, Glenn's hands became present upon Matt's elbows, and then slowly moving up, tracing a soft caress line up his arms.

"Yeah, you always get that look when something comes out your way..." His hands reached Matt's shoulders, and he allowed himself to smile evilly just a little bit, he was sure Matt would get an idea of what was going through his head. "Or when you're sleeping, or eating -although more specifically being fed-, or when you're getting a massage..." At the beginning of the exposure of his facial gesture Matt only stared, then laughed out loud.

"Christ, I sure as hell don't wanna be in the wrong side of your noticing abilities, what a detail machine!" Glenn tried to look affronted, he really tried but he just couldn't get it done, Matt was right, he WAS a detail picking machine.

"And that's how I know you didn't lose that match tonight, even if it was better if you made him get kicked out, if you asked me..." He explained, standing to move back, taking Matt with him as he went, until he sat on the bed and, as if Matt weighted nothing, he sat Matt upon his lap. Matt took a long drink from his glass, almost half its contents.

"True, but it worked for me anyways, at least this way I'm sure he ain't gonna come out every monday night chasing after me looking for revenge" Glenn nodded, totally getting his point. Matt's smile grew to a malevolent level, his voice was fraught with pride and superiority when he spoke once more. "Not to mention, as soon as I knew about the match I used my contacts and reached Theodore Long..." Glenn's raise of eyebrows confirmed Matt that Glenn had never seen that coming.

"And now you're planning things ahead of time, manipulating your own luck... I gotta be careful, I don't know the sides of the monster I created, I might not like it..." Matt tried to look faced by the comment, but that half smile on Glenn's face while he said those things made him know he really didn't mean those words. If Glenn would've said that with a straight face though, it would be something else.

"Live and learn, Glenn..." Said man nodded, taking a drink of his glass. Matt pursed his lips, as if thinking something deep, and at some point Glenn wondered what could the other male be pondering about, but he couldn't come up with anything, for to his surprise, Matt alone broke the pursing and his _expression changed into an unbearably adorable pout and two of the cutest, and most enduring large puppy eyes he had ever seen. Hell, those puppy eyes could battle his own while trying to convince the Undertaker of something he knew his big brother wouldn't remotely agreed on!

"Tell me, Kainny..." Matt began, and held back a smile on how Glenn didn't object to the nick, mostly because the smile would brake his pout and his pleading _expression in general. Matt then wrapped his arms around Glenn's neck as he spoke: "You think you can make a room for..." Matt made a quoting gesture before wrapping his arm around Glenn's neck once more. "'kitty'?"

Glenn's act of thinking things up didn't go any further than to remain silent for a few seconds, he was too busy wondering how long Matt and him would keep on playing around, Matt's firm, round ass on his lap wasn't helping his concentration. "Don't know... how long does this little kitten wants to stick around?"

"A few days... for now... Kitten's tired. AND has to visit his worry sick brother back at home..."

"Really?" Glenn couldn't look more devastated, or disappointed for that matter.

"Yeah..." Matt didn't sound any more cheered than Glenn. Matt drank what was left of his glass, then moved closer to Glenn, their faces bare centimeters away from him. "But in the mid-time..." Matt couldn't keep a sexy smile out of his face. Glenn's smirk had the same amount of sexiness and intensity.

"What?" Glenn's voice came out innocently, even if that look on his face told him otherwise... along with how well he had gotten to know the bigger man. After laughing out in a mix of humor, annoyance and sarcasm, Matt spoke again.

"Do I really have to tell you?" Matt's voice came out as a sexy whisper, and he inched closer to Glenn. Glenn smiled evilly, knowing before hand Matt was running out of patience.

"I wouldn't have asked if you didn't" Glenn simply stated, still smiling evilly. Matt attempted a glare, but the goofy smile on his face made him fail miserably, Glenn was obviously teasing him and he didn't know whether to feel amused or angry... Until Glenn started laughing out loud at the contradiction in Matt's face, a glare and an ear-to-ear smile, who would've thought it could be possible? Upon witnessing Glenn's mirth, exasperation won by a lot.

"You're impossible, you know?" Matt ranted out, standing up, as Glenn only smiled looking at him, there was a certain cuteness in the way he was blushing, obviously fighting a smile from his face. "I mean really, you would think he'd be delighted to- aah!"

His ranting abruptly came to a halt as Glenn grabbed a hold of his wrist, and pulling him towards himself he unceremoniously pushed him onto the bed, and immediately lying down on top of him, biting his lips in anticipation, before his lips turned up in a naughty smirk. Shock totally gone, Matt could only lay there, amazed at how Glenn could play with his senses so well, and strangely excited because of it, Glenn seemed to always be able to get things out of himself he didn't know he had. "I am..." Glenn said, and joined their lips.

The kiss started out soft, but as soon as Glenn's tongue found its way to Matt's mouth, softness went down the drain: their mouths meshed together, tongues sparring each other sultrily while exploring the other's moist cavern: licking lips, roaming over the roof, caressing another wet, slick muscle...

Meanwhile, the rest of both of their bodies was not idle: hands caressed any reachable skin, even through their clothes, sometimes -in Glenn's case- sliding under a t-shirt, or -on Matt's case- cupping a cloth covered ass, pulling the other closer, their groins meeting for the first time through their clothes, both men swallowing the other's moan at the feel of the delightful friction.

When air became a major necessity, Glenn broke the kiss, but only by a few centimeters, and much to Matt's disappointment, who gave a small whimper when he felt the older man moving back.

Their mouths remained sinfully closed though, Glenn could even fell Matt's sped up breath caressing his face, the same way Matt could feel Glenn's. Matt saw Glenn staring at him intensely, as if he wanted to go right through him, then that experienced, amazing tongue -Matt couldn't find another word for it, Glenn was an extremely good kisser- peaked out of its cavern, to lick its owner's lower lip. Just by looking at that Matt wanted to grab a hold of the other male and kiss him stupid.

"Whisky..." Glenn whispered after licking his lips, his voice low and raspy, then kissed Matt once more, this time shortly, tasting that mix of heated bitterness and sweetnes present in Matt's mouth. "You taste like whisky and sex" Glenn licked Matt's lips again, but this time Matt's tongue went out to meet his, even if its owner was still transfixed by Glenn's words. "I wanna drink you all..."

And Glenn kissed him again, this time throughout, his tongue entering Matt's moist cavern, dominating his mouth immediately, making Matt moan and shiver beneath him: the combination of Glenn's passionate kissing and his previous words had stirred up his whole self. 'You taste like whisky and sex... I wanna drink you all...' he had said. #Fuck, Christ... I so hope he will...# Glenn had an art for saying the right things at the right time for him.

Skimming down, Glenn's left hand caressed Matt's side, then slipped under Matt's t-shirt, touching his defined muscles and heated skin as they kissed, and moved up again, to Matt's chest, and his thumbs caressed Matt's right nipple. He felt Matt sigh into the kiss, and then he broke it, his thumb still present on Matt's left nipple, circling it and teasing it slowly, and his mouth fell upon Matt again, this time on his neck, sucking and kissing it, a salty, yet sweet taste meting his mouth as he did.

Matt wrapped his arms around Glenn's neck, trying to keep his head there, Glenn was now exploring one of his most sensitive spot: his neck. The taller man didn't knew but he loved it when that specific part of his body was being worshipped, and Glenn seemed to have a doctorate in the matter: he would kiss a certain part, then suck on it a little -Matt was sure to have a serious of hickeys later- and then nibble it, shooting a greatly pleasurable pain through his whole body... then he would worry the sensitive skin some more, marking and teasing, then Matt felt Glenn's tongue over his neck, licking it softly, over a few certain spots he had previously focused on, highly sensitive place due to that focus, and Matt couldn't help but take sharp intakes of breath as he felt the moist heat reaching his neck, lapping at his sensitive skin, then the cool air caressing his moisture away. He was already shivering by the time Glenn decided to take pity on his poor neck.

After a few more moments, Glenn de-attached himself from Matt's neck, but only for a moment, to pull said man's t-shirt up and off, and then he took five seconds to have a look at the creamy, newly revealed skin, the soft planes of Matt's chest, his taut stomach, how his chest heaved up and down as Matt agitatedly breathed, and his brown nipples over it, begging for a little attention. He wasn't one to deny them that.

Suddenly, Matt found his left nipple enclosed by Glenn's mouth, and his chest was being bathed by the bigger man's breath, and Matt whispered out his new lover's name as he did.

Glenn's tongued was drawing circles around his nipple, teasing it with its heated wetness, hardening it with its teasing, making it more of a sensitive spot with each wet caress, then he felt Glenn's teeth gently scratching the hard nub, his body shivered in anticipation to what Glenn might do, and also shivered at the feel of what Glenn was actually doing, then he felt Glenn nibbling his hardened nipple, same time Glenn's other hand made themselves present at Matt's free nipple, trapping it between his fingers and playing with it.

Matt let out a keening cry, arching up against Glenn's mouth, his hands tightening around the other man's neck, trying to keep him there, to keep on the delicious torture that had him bucking his hips and moving against Glenn, trying to get more of a feel of his body on his now fully hard and erect cock.

After a few more minutes of basking in the delighted sounds coming from Matt's sensual mouth, Glenn continued his way down, his mouth kissing any reachable skin on Matt's torso, his sides and abdomen, dipping his tongue at his navel, feeling the taut stomach tremble under his mouth. Matt looked and felt as heated and needed for released as he sounded: gasping, groaning, moaning, whimpering and pleading with him at the slightest touch... Glenn never thought his name would sound so hot as it did whenever Matt whispered it out.

Expertly, Glenn undid Matt's jeans, shortly after cupping his confined arousal and stroking it firmly, getting another keening, delicious cry from Matt as he did, then he pulled Matt's pants down, being majorly helped by him, and he pulled Matt's pants all the way down, going down as well, kissing his hips and inner thighs, purposely avoiding his cock, then down his strong thighs and his legs, until he left Matt totally naked... and he remained there for a moment, basking in the look Matt's beautiful, naked body: it was a sight to be held indeed, but he wasn't in a just-looking mood... no, he wanted something else.

"God, Matt..." He rasped out, leaning once again over Matt, and Matt felt himself getting goosebumps all over his body at the feel of the rough fabric of Glenn's jeans caressing his naked shaft, and it came to him that Glenn had turned him into a whimpering, sensitive mass and had technically explored a seventy-five percent of his body with his mouth and hands, and Glenn himself had yet to take any of his clothes off. #I can't wait to see, and feel what he can do to me naked...# As if reading his thought, Glenn gave him an idea.

"You got no idea how I wanna taste and take you, and feel you all around me..." And he joined lips with him once more, savoring Matt's sweetness again, enjoying how he melted against him, surrendering completely into the kiss, moaning his approval into his mouth. "And make you go crazy with lust, hear you scream and feel you writhe beneath me..." Feel him writhe, he said? Matt was already shivering and he was only talking to him! He took Matt's mouth again. "Until you couldn't take one more kiss anymore..."

That'd be something hard to do, Matt thought, he was aching for Glenn's touch, mouth, and everything he had said so much his body ached with need, and his words weren't helping the matter, on the contraire, he could feel his manhood twitching at each sexual, punctuating words coming out of Glenn's mouth...

Glenn leaned down once again, kissing Matt passionately, but in a more passive way than before, his tongue making a slow exploration of his mouth, making Matt sigh in serene contentment, then he felt Glenn's left hand skimming down his body, down his left side, to his hip, and excitement rose within him once again as Glenn's hot -he had noticed Glenn's skin felt as though it was feverish-, strong hand slipped between their bodies, and unwarningly grabbed a hold of his member. Matt hissed, braking the kiss, then groaned, his hips raising, trying to get a better feel of Glenn. He was so hard it hurt to be touched, but it hurt so damn good...

Glenn kissed Matt again, this time on his right cheek, never letting go of his soft strokes on Matt's pulsating cock, then down, a short peak to his mouth, then his chin, and moved right, to the place where Matt's neck joined his ear, and sucked on it, and nibbled it, then licked it, repeating the actions he had previously done on his neck, getting several sounds of approval from Matt, even if none was well articulated. Glenn bit back a groan, Matt was so expressive, in all voice, looks and feel he was turned on only by touching him, basking in the half words and moans, how Matt's body searched his, the way he bit his lips whenever Glenn nibbled down a certain part of his body just a little roughly... Even if Matt didn't believe it, he was as horny as him, but he wanted Matt to enjoy this more than anything, so he focused on him first.

Glenn started moving down. Quickly. Matt thought he might be getting impatient, but even if he went down on him in a swift motion, he made a few stops along the way: on his neck, to tease the red marks which had appeared on Matt's skin, over his chest to tease his nipples some more, at his navel to dip his tongue into it, all the way listening to Matt begging him to please just stop playing... how he wanted him, how he needed him inside of him...

Matt's incoherent rants and pleads stopped at the feeling of Glenn's breaths caressing his hip, then his lips making themselves known in the same place his breath had previously been, soft, butterfly kisses tickling him hips and inner thighs, leaving an aching ticklish feeling behind them, and the Glenn grabbed a hold of his thighs, and lifted them, spreading his legs wide apart, and he felt Glenn's breath caressing his by now red and angry looking cock.

What was he waiting for? An invitation? Laying on the bed, legs spread out for him, moaning and shivering under his sole breath was enough of an invitation for him! He was just about to yell at Glenn to please do whatever the hell he was to do when he felt it: Glenn's wet, velvety tongue caressing the base of his cock. Lightly, almost as though not wanting to touch his cock, and the mere certainty that Glenn's tongue had been there made his tremble a little. But before he could get himself under control, Glenn's tongue was caressing his cock again, at the base once more, this time lingering more, tasting him, and short, hot licks made him feel as though his blood had turned into fire and it was spreading all through his shaft and up and down his body slowly.

In a swift, almost ghostly motion, Glenn licked Matt's cock, and Matt gave a little jump at the touch, along with a gasp, then set a trail of kisses along Matt's rigid length, from base to head, and enveloping it, tasting the salty precum already gathered there, Matt whimpering his name as he did.

His tongue was massaging the head of his cock, swirling around it deliciously, then Glenn's hot, moist mouth left him, and the cool chill of the room felt like a thousand needles pressing against his cock lusciously, and Glenn's mouth came back, hot and moist again, and Matt couldn't help but cry at the feeling washing over his cock to surge all over his body. Then Glenn's mouth left him, and he felt the cool air as though they were a thousand needles pinching right through his cock, making him ache at the certainty of Glenn's absence there.

Once again, just when Matt was about to complain, Glenn acted. In a swift, unforgiving motion, he engulfed the erected, angry-looking cock and took it into his mouth, getting a keening cry from Matt which had originally been a complain.

Hot. Wonderful. Wet. Burning. Move. More. It was a mantra that head quickly developed in Matt's head, ever since Glenn had taken him into his mouth, and a little over half his cock was having the most delicious feelings around him, Glenn wasn't moving an inch, neither up or down, but he was sucking on him, as though he could suck the life out from him, and his tongue was moving over the underside of his cock, following a pumped vein's trail lazily as he continued to suck on him, all the sensations giving him a lot but not enough to find his greatly wanted release.

After a few moments Matt's hands reached down, to Glenn's bold head, trying to get the other man to move, but Glenn effortlessly slapped them a side, he had never given a blowjob being told what to do and he was not about to start now, Matt would just have to learn how to cope with his teasing.

Matt wasn't used to this, to this slow, painfully delicious pleasure, the teasing and the touching, he could feel Glenn's hands touching the underside of his thighs, and then, finally, Glenn's moist cavern moving down on him, taking more of his cock into his heavenly heat, his tongue zigzagging the underside as he went. One of Matt's hand moved down again, to Glenn's head, this time not pushing, but encouraging, if Glenn was determined to finally help him find release he was not one to complain.

"God!" Glenn was as unpredictable giving heads as ever, he had taken him completely into his mouth and -Matt could swear- the back of his throat, clenching his throat muscles around the head of his cock, it felt so good Matt wondered if you could faint out of pleasure, for he felt as lightheaded and out of this world as an unconscious person, the only thing present in his head was Glenn… and his mouth around his shaft, sucking on him, moving up and down as he sucked, and that wonderful, hot tongue swirling around the back of his cock… He couldn't take it much more, he wouldn't. But Matt never wanted this to end, this paradise… Then he felt Glenn´s fingers on his ass, pressing up against his opening, and a delightful sensation wrapped around his cock, surging rapidly through his body and blocking out everything else. Glenn had started purring around his manhood.

For him, that did it, Matt came with a cry, everything around him went white for a few blissful seconds, and he barely had time to thank whatever higher power existed that granted him the chance to meet such pleasure, and when awareness came back his body was rigid, hard, tense, and his right hand had gripped Glenn´s red sheets so hard he had royally undone the bed… and most importantly, Glenn´s mouth was still around his cock, miliking him, taking everything he had to offer, and easing his way out from nirvana.

Well, for now that´s all I got, I hope you liked it… please don´t try to kill me for leaving it there, it´s just that I don't think I'm evil enough to hand this to you where I really am (right at the moment of penetration, and I'm sure you WOULD kill me I handed it to you there)


	9. Chapter 9

So, here's the last part, I've finally gotten this done… trust me, it's a relief… hope you like it, cause I've really enjoyed writing this fic for you.

Matt came back to the world of the thinking slowly, taken away by Glenn's skill, feeling heavy and a little tired, but very much far from sated, or even satisfied. He had very much suspected that Glenn would be a bomb when it came to sex, but the certainty of that fact was so exciting he just couldn't let the thought out of his head, or away from his cock for a sole second; now he wanted to return the favor, take that big, strong man in front of him and devour him.

/Fuck! Damn, Christ and fuck!/ Matt was hot! He had thought of it, he had imagined it several times in countless fantasies while they had been parted, but the reality was so much more… passionate, sultry, maddening, driving… every face, noise and body gesture Matt did was so eliciting… No wonder that bleached blend bitch wouldn't let him go, Matt was sex impersonated! Right now Glenn didn't know what stopped him from ravishing his rave-haired beauty. /Really, what's stopping you from ravishing him?/

But Matt got ahead of him, he moved up and forward, sitting down on the bed and taking Glenn by his neck, pushing him forward, to him, taking Glenn's mouth in his.

The kiss was passionate, desperate; tongues swirled around the other, entering each other's mouth, exploring the other's inner cavern, just as their hands began to run over the other's body, touching, pinching and molesting whatever reachable skin, although Matt's were immediately grabbing a hold of Glenn's shirt, and ripping it off his body, buttons flying in every direction, then he pushed it off Glenn, and lost a hold of his mouth, to pay some oral attention to the taller man's chest.

Expertly, he swirled his tongue around one nipple, then nibbled on the little nub, getting a hiss off Glenn, and then licked on the excited nipple, working on taking Glenn's pants off as he did. He had unbuttoned the pants and was about to pull the zip down, when Glenn moved away.

"What?" Matt grabbed a hold of his half-on pants.

"Wait" Glenn's voice was barely over a whisper as he untangled himself from Matt's hands.

"Where are you—Wait!" Too late, Glenn had slipped out of his hands and gone into the bathroom.

Matt threw himself down on the bed with an huff. What was Glenn doing? Why did he have to pick this specific time to do whatever the hell he was doing? /I'll never get this man…. / Hearing a light ruffling coming from the bathroom he replayed the entire previous scene in his head:

That had been, by far, the best blowjob of his life. It was the difference, he told himself. It was the difference between Adam and Glenn, he wasn't used to Glenn's slow teasing, the preambles and having to beg and scream for getting the most wanted attention; Adam was not a fore player, if he wanted something he took it, and if he wanted to give something he just gave it, without any foreplay or teasing, in that sense Adam was as straight as a board, and that was what he knew, but Glenn…. /It's a whole new, hot world with him…/

And Glenn came into the room once more, looking like a beast who just got sight of his quarry, intimidating anyone who wouldn't be Matt, because Matt knew that look meant that Glenn was more than ready to ravish him into next week, and quite frankly Matt himself was dying to have that happen.

As Glenn made his way to the bed, very slowly if you asked Matt, Matt noticed the reason as to why Glenn had so rudely abandoned him a few minutes ago, in the shape of a tube of lubricant that seemed to disappear in Glenn's large hand.

Matt didn't let Glenn get to the bed: Kneeling, Matt reached out for him, and pulled Glenn to himself, taking his mouth in his, kissing him deliciously –on Glenn's account-, then down to his neck, just as Matt's hand found its way under Glenn's pants, and unceremoniously took a hold of his cock and began stroking it slow but quite passionately, the fact that Glenn wasn't wearing any underwear barely crossing his mind.

"Oh, yes…" Glenn rasped out, his hips moving against Matt's soft stroking automatically, he was aching so much for release he hadn't noticed he had been thrusting into Matt's hand until said man was once again, to tease his nipples mercilessly, making him bite back a hiss or let out a groan at every flick of the smaller man's tongue.

Matt detached from the now very sensitive nipples as unceremoniously as he had attached himself to them, and then proceeded to make a short worship of Glenn's tight abdomen, dipping his tongue in his label, and then, without thinking it, without even considering it, he reached down and wrapped his mouth around Glenn's pulsating cock.

"Fuck, MATT!" he screamed, it felt so good, so hot and wet. Matt's wonderful mouth had wrapped himself around his aching cock so suddenly he barely held himself, and it was now sucking on him. Hard, moving up and down as he did. /Shit, this feels good…. So good…/ He barely noticed he was saying the same words out loud as well, or how Matt had pulled his pants down and was now grabbing a hold of his hips, preventing him from throughoutly fucking his mouth.

Matt didn't stop the quick pace, the powerful sucking and the roaming of his hands over Glenn's ass, and when he felt that Glenn was about to explode –mostly because of Glenn's ''oh shit, so good, so close, keep going, don't stop'' rants, he began to purr around Glenn's cock. "Damn it, Matt…" and one of his hands slipped over Glenn's ass, his index finger pressing up against Glenn's tight entrance…

That did it, Glenn came, with a cry, like a geyser, his seed shooting into Matt's hungry mouth, who took most of what Glenn had to offer, even if a little found its way out of his mouth, to drip down his chin, and he calmly waited for Glenn to come back down to reality, for the other man looked as though energy and not semen had been drawn out of him.

Slowly, Glenn withdrew from Matt's amazing mouth "Damn it, Matt…" was all he said, and looked down at his new lover, to find himself with the surprise that a small amount of his seed had escaped Matt. He moved down, to Matt's face, and licked it off, then joined mouths with Matt, tasting the sweetness of Matt and himself at the same time, a taste he knew he had already become addicted too.

Matt had broken his expectations once again, he had given Glenn one amazing blowjob, quick, powerful, quite straight forwardly, and almost fucking magical, and he wasn't one to be very keen of such unceremonial sex, unless it was a quickie, Glenn was a tease lover, but Matt had just given him one of the best blowjobs of his life, if not the best really.

"Fuck me, Glenn…" Matt begged as soon as his mouth was free from Glenn's, and got a small kiss from the larger man as a part of his response. Glenn looked deeply in Matt's chocolate eyes before saying anything.

"No…. I don't wanna fuck you now…" To say Matt was shock was an understandment, to say Glenn smiled was an outright reason to go mad for Matt, but then Glenn silenced him with another kiss, and continued. "I'm planning to make love to you"

/Oh./ Matt thought, but didn't say anything, he was too busy kissing the hell out of Glenn once more.

Without him even noticing, Matt ended up lying on the bed again, with Glenn's body on top of his, grinding down against him deliciously, their once again hardened erections rubbing each other together.

And suddenly, Matt could feel Glenn's slick finger pressing up against his entrance, seeking entrance, and automatically grasped the bigger man's shoulder, he really didn't like this part, if had always felt way uncomfortable for him, and he let out a small, almost inaudible hiss as Glenn's finger slipped past his tight ring of muscle, his body tensing up and then the intruding digit remained still, not moving a centimeter.

"Relax, love…"And as though hypnotized by Glenn's deep, comforting voice, Matt began relaxing, although not because Glenn had said so, but because Glenn using the word 'love' to refer to him had completely numbed him out. "you're as tense as a virgin" And Matt was awaken again by another of Glenn's wonderful kisses, erasing the sheepish grin that had formed upon Matt's mouth at the statement.

Glenn kissed him for a few moments more, Glenn's tongue seemed to draw sexy a pattern inside his mouth, first circling his tongue, then up the palate, to his teeth and then free, crazy play all around… Jesus, he was becoming inlove with the man's kissing ways too, so wrapped up he was with Glenn's mouth, it was as a soft, pleasureable afterthought that Glenn's fingers moving inside of him. /Fingers…/ He noticed. /As in, more than one/

"God!" Matt yelled, as Glenn's skilful fingers found his prostate, sending vibes of desire all over his body, making him see white stars for a second, even with his eyes closed.

"See how is just great when you relax?" Glenn's filled with lust voice reached, just as his fingers brushed against his sweet spot once again, making him throw his head back and moan out in sheer pleasure, god it felt good… and then as slow and comforting as the first two came, a third finger joined in, and Matt felt as though he was completely opened for Glenn's wicked, god sent exploration.

His fingers brushed against his sensitive spot with each movement, and Glenn's mouth was doing things that felt ultimately sensual and wonderful to Matt: a small bite on his neck, a lick of his chin, a very, very good lip locking… God, the man was fire in person. Matt felt like his body was on fire, just a little more, one more touch and he'd be gone… then Glenn's finger stopped moving inside of him.

/It's a conspiracy, I swear it is… He's here to drive me crazy/

"I think you're ready…" He heard Glenn say, and slowly, Matt opened his eyes, meeting Glenn's eyes… and shivered. The taller man was looking at him hungrily, like a prize he was about to unwrap, a prey he had just caught, his eyes had darkened with the heavy veil of lust and a sexual, provoking smirk complemented his face. It was at that moment that Matt got it: he was caught and chained to Glenn, no one, not even Adam, had had such a binding effect on him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Glenn's first answer was a laugh, a very intriguing, promising and positively sexy laugh. With one last thrust of his large fingers and a brush of Matt's sweet spot Glenn answered:

"For you to go desperate for it…" /I'm already desperate/ Matt thought, not able to say many coherent things at the time, and not needing to either, for his eyes reflected his feelings at the moment. "I'm gonna make love to you Matt… until you can't take it anymore…" /Gods, I'd love to see him doing that!/

Glenn started by kissing him once again, this time deeper, hungrily, as if Matt was a ripe fruit ready to be devoured, he bit on the bittersweet of his neck, licked the soft sweetness of his lips, and then savored the hot corners of his mouth as he placed himself between Matt's opened, inviting legs, and ceased his assault on Matt's mouth for a moment, willing to fully enjoy the exact moment in which him and Matt would become one.

All too soon, Matt felt the blunt head of Glenn's quite impressive manhood, and his hands automatically grasped Glenn's broad shoulders, and Glenn answered by giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "You got no idea how I've thought of this" Glenn softly whispered.

"Me too" Matt said, wrapping his legs around Glenn's waist, and felt the big, strong man coming closer, the head of his shaft slowly pressing against Matt's tight ring of muscle, and with a hiss, Matt's sphincter gave in…and Glenn was in, a part of his pulsating shaft was enveloped in a tight, hot and wet channel that felt like velvet and promised heaven. "All the way in, Glenn… I want all of you… inside of me" Matt whispered, within an inch of his voice.

And Glenn, not needing to be told such a thing twice, obeyed, and moving forwards, deeper into Matt's perfect hole, feeling how Matt's body seemed to fit each and every part of his cock and wrapped it in his perfect, wet, heat, sending waves of the purest pleasure all through his body.

Glenn didn't stop until he was all of his cock was inside of his new, beautiful lover, and moaned… never had he ever felt such a pleasure from just being inside of someone else, but still he wanted to make love to Matt until the younger male couldn't take it anymore.

"Move, Glenn… make love to me… til I can't…" Matt couldn't finish, for Matt had swiftly moved back, until nothing but the head of his cock had remained inside of Matt's delicious body, then slammed forward, thrusting rapidly into Matt, giving a direct, quick stroke to that spot that made Matt scream.

Then Glenn relaxed, starting a slow pace, an agonizingly slow pace, as if he would been savoring everyone of his thrusts, the way Matt trembled, opened and tensed down and around him, his soft moans with each thrust, the way he said his name after each moan… passion kept building up, until neither cold stand such a slow, torturing pace, as much as a bliss as it was, and their tempo increased, their bodies meeting with each thrusts, ragged breaths bathing the other's body, a thin veil of sweat glistening every muscle… it was erotic to just feel the environment, hear Glenn's groans, his hands going up Matt's thighs, to grab a hold of his hips, to raise them, giving him a much greater access as paradise seemed closer and closer with every rapidly increasing thrust, Matt wouldn't take much more, his whole body was tensing, he felt climax coming upon him like an avalanche…

And Glenn stopped, dry, right at his peak, and smiled down at Matt, as frustration rushed over him. "Glenn…" Matt whimpered, in a pleading, needy voice.

"Til you can't take it, Matt" And, when Matt's move again, slowly once more, in that same agonizing pace, as if he had all the time in the world, and as their lust rocketed up once more, so did their pace, and they both felt climax building up again, and, much to Matt's utter frustration and rare sheer enjoyment Glenn stopped, to reniciate the slow pace again.

Two more other times and Matt was frankly desperate, and completely confused, he loved and hated the way Glenn played with his senses, taking his to the edge of the risk, to the peak of the mountain and the pull him back down, to the middle, and up again, always leaving him hanging, but never letting him lose his interest in their love-making, it was, indeed, making love all night long, and quite honestly he couldn't take this pleasure anymore.

"God, Glenn… I can't- Stop playing… please no more…" He begged, turned into a quivering mass of lust.

"Want me to stop?" Unbelievable to Matt, Glenn had the nerve to tease.

"No! Please, just make me… make me come"

Glenn answered by giving him a deep thrust, that make a direct, long contact with Matt's sweet spot, and began a quick, passionate pace, in which every move was made to increase Matt's pleasure, cause him to burn more and more with each passing second, driving him closer and closer to nirvana with each stroke, touch, kiss, caress and thrusts… he was so close, then he felt Glenn's strong, hot hand wrapping itself around his cock, stroking it firmly, one, two, three times… "Come for me, Matt" Came Glenn's low, husky voice, and that command was his doom, Matt came with a shattering cry, his whole body tensed up and all the refrained lust exploded inside of him like a volcano, feeling him with a molten liquid fire spreading him over him, and he was only vaguely aware of Glenn groaning his name out on top of him, and came with one last thrust, shooting his seed into Matt's hot tunnel.

With Glenn having half his body over him, they laid down on the bed, breathing deeply, limbs tangled, limp and sweaty, but sated and happy as ever. Surprisingly, Matt was the first one to get his breath back.

"Wow…" Was all Matt said, and felt rather than saw Glenn laughing.

"I know… it's been six months, you know…" Glenn said, as if that would explain everything, looking at Matt's face he realized he needed to explained himself. "I tend to get a little… intense and creative when having sex after a long time of abstinence" Glenn carelessly said, then yawned, and took Matt into his arms, which got a smile from Matt, he simply adored cuddling after a mind-blowing sex session.

"Well, now I know how to tell if you've been cheating on me when I get back from home"

"Yeah, you can" Glenn took a deep breath, and after giving Matt a soft, yet long kiss, proceeded to close his eyes, and would've fallen sleep if it wasn't for Matt.

"Do you love me, Glenn?" that took the sleep away from Glenn, yet he kept it as cool as if Matt had asked him the hour: he merely opened his eyes and looked at him for a moment.

"Not really, but I'm pretty darn close to it, if you wanna know, you got a hold of me, kitty" Glenn simply said with a smile, and though that answer was not the one Matt expected, he still didn't feel bad about it, for knowing Glenn the way he did Matt knew he had been honest, and right now he preferred lightly hurtful honesty to heartbraking deceive. "Do you love me, Matt?"

Matt didn't even took a second to answer him.

"I could do worst" Matt said, with a smile on his face. He was answered by a pillow straight to his face. "Hey! What was that for?" Matt asked, counterattacking with another pillow.

"I could do worst?"

"I could!" and so a pillow war began, in which they were both sure would end up making love again, both desiring it, and the fact that they were both naked didn't help.

On the other side of the city, in the hotel Raw rented for his superstars, Amy Dumas screamed her orgasm at the same time as his lover, and as Adam withdrew from her, she reached out to him and kissed him fondly.

"You were fantastic, baby… better than ever" Adam smiled, and kissed her chastely, moving to lay next to her and Amy cuddled up to him. /Fantastic… I was fantastic cause I wasn't even thinking of her! Damn it, Matt, what happened? He was mine, so mine, and all the sudden he just stopped feeling for me! Fuck, why can't I stop thinking of the stupid man? It ain't like I-/ Amy never saw the look of utter horror on Adam's face. /I love him… and lost him, for good. I pushed away the only person who I've ever loved, the one who has loved me the most too… Matt…/ Amy never saw the tears running down Adam's eyes either.

The end.

I thought it was an appropriate ending to have Edge feeling even worst than Matt did, like some sort of payback or something… and also I didn't like the 'I love you' idea, it seemed to sudden for me, cause yeah Matt and Glenn were comprenetrated, but not enough to have the 'I love you' moment, I think, they didn't even have a real relationship in this fic, and the relationship itself at the end it's not very much stable, so I decided not to squeeze it in…


	10. Whichever comes first, Part1

Well, like I said, I had a majorly large fingerslip, but I corrected it almost inmediately... here's the epilogue(I couldn't hold myself down, really, and be aware of my newest crazy entry: What you don't know two, which, by the way, IT'S NOT A SEQUEL! I decided to turn this into a series, and if things come up the way I plan, things are gonna get REAAAALLLYYYY hot around here, cause in my mind part two's better than one, and I am quite proud of this piece of my dark mind I created... Well, WWE characters are not mine, and if they were, the WWE would gain even more money, cause porn sales A LOT... Read, Review, and Enjoy, kittens!

He was fidgeting. He knew he was but he couldn`t help it, his feet wouldn't stop moving for a sole second. Matt did say it was 5:30, right? /Yeah, he did/ Glenn thought, playing back the whole conversation a few days ago over in his head... /then why the hell happens to be fifteen to seven and I'm standing here in the airport waiting for him, not screwing him into the nearest lonely corner?/

Matt had been at home for a whole month, most of it due to his worried sick family that kept him there two extra weeks because they were sure the older of the Hardy brothers was still heart broken, so much he wouldn't even let it show...

Matt had to pull an inmensive strategy to get lose from the worried Hardy's grip: First, there was the story-telling as to how Adam had played with him... that didn't help, for then the Hardy family was SURE there HAD to be something wrong with Matt, then was the telling of Matt's relationship with Glenn, a memory that brought a smile to Glenn's lips, he could remember that conversation very well: 'I swear Glenn, it was like they thought they were looking at someone else' Matt had said when he told Glenn the events. 'I almost thought they would kick me outta the house!' It seemed as though the Hardy family was too used to overly emotional, head-over-heels for Adam, deeply moved Matt to see the boy had moved up and out of his previous love frenzy... and now Glenn himself was caught up in a soon-to-be date, for Matt´s family was just dying to meet 'the saving awakener' as Matt had told him his family liked to call him now... /If only he would show up now.../

Glenn looked the way the passangers went into the waiting room of the airport, and saw no sign of Matt, everyone else had gone out, damn it, what the hell was keeping Matt behind? He swore to himself, if Matt didn't walk outta that hall in the next fifteen minutes, he would punch and kick his way in and get him out, even if he went to prison for the rest of his life for it, he was desperate to see the other male and no one, nor nothing, would stop him!

And then, as if called by telepathy, Matt's form slowly came into view, and Glenn couldn't stop a foolish grin from reaching his face... boy, it was good to see him again!... and how hot he looked... damn! the guy looked like he hadn't walked out of the gym for the entire month! sure, he was a little fatter, but Kane was a three-hundred pounder, he didn't mind that much, and Mat did looked a little skeletical, but now he looked fantastic... a few inches longer black, lose mane, tight black pants, a hot red sweater (red and black, a wonderful combination if you asked Glenn), so tight you could see every defined muscle of his torso... damn, the boy looked good enough to eat!

/And eat him I will.../ With that in mind, he walked straight up to Matt, with a huge grin plasted upon his face... and was firmly stopped by Matt's display of indifference.

"Hey, Glenn" Matt said. "Thanks for picking me up, I know you got a tight schedule lately" and Matt slapped him on the arm. The seven footer just stared at him... then Matt gave him a small hug, and during it, Glenn could him here say. "Too many people, imagine if there was to be a WWE fan here"

Fuck... A WWE fan? He could give a shit and two gallons of pee on what the WWE fans thought of him, he was seeing his darling after close to two weeks of not seeing each other, and he was over an hour late on his fuck-Matt-senseless plan, WWE fans could go to hell and rot in it! And then...

"Excuse me... Matt Hardy and Kane?" /Fuck/ Was all Glenn thought as he turned, to meet a young looking boy with a Kane t-shirt on him, 'the big red machine' written under his picture on the t-shirt. "wow... Can I have your autographs, I´m like, your biggest fan"

"Sure" And as Glenn took a look at the delicatedly made folder with each and every page, sometimes even two or three pages, like his case, dedicated to a WWE superstar, he told convinced himself that it would be for the best for him not to ruin the WWE drama, let it all pile up a little more until Matt and him would be alone... /Then, I'll show Matt what the Big Red Machine is really all about/

After giving the youngster both autographs, Glenn took one of Matt's bags, after Matt refused to let a small, square bag he had on his hand, and they slowly, very solwy on Glenn's account, made it out of the airport.

"Come on, car's this-"

"Oh, I rented one already..." Matt distractedly said. Glenn only stared at him. Matt had already rented a car? Where? How? "Oh, there it is" And what came into view erased Glenn's train of thoughts.

"A limo?" Yes, a not so large limo, but a limo anyways, a little longer than the one's Mr. McMahon used to use upon arriving the stadium.

"Yeah... traveling with style, don't you think?" Matt asked, opening the door. "Well, come on in!" With a sigh, and a confused frown, Glenn obliged.

Glenn inmediately regretted the sour mood, the cushions of the limo couldn't be anymore confortable... he gave a small little jump on his seat... yes, this place was perfect for a good fuck... even the floor looked quite soft.

To Glenn's ultimate glee, after climbing into the limo, Matt went directly towards him, and sat bettween his legs in a way that he was sideways to his body, and Matt's thighs were resting on his right thigh... Then, to Glenn's utter distaste, Matt simply cuddled up to him, and closed his eyes. Glenn was about to reach out for him and kiss him, the way that he knew Matt loved, when he heard the younger male's complain.

"I'm tired, Glenn... I was kept back over an hour at the airport and my flight was so unconfortable... I missed you, you know, but I don't think I can move..." Matt's voice was so pleading, and when the smaller male looked up his brown eyes were so bright and innocent and sorry, Glenn was sure he had already forgotten his frustations. "Can we please leave it for in a little while... I promise to make it worth your wait..." That helped Glenn forget his frustation... A LOT. But that relief feeling was greatly overshawdoed by a great expectation.

Almost inmediately, and before Glenn could even kiss him, Matt fell sleep on his legs, Matt's head resting on his shoulder and Matt's firm, round, delicious butt just between his legs... and then, after a few moments of silent observation and self-control from Glenn's part, Matt began to move in his sleep.

Matt twitched a bit, then he would cuddle up to Glenn, and move his ass a little... this resting thing was holding up to be a bitch... and then the sounds came: Matt started moaning and whimpering in his sleep, each time cuddling more and more up to him, and Glenn was more and more tempted to brake the older Hardy's dream with each moan and move, just to make Matt's dreams come true, until...

"God, Derek, that feels so good..."

/Derek? who the fuck is Derek?/

"You're the best massager ever..."

/he'd better be just a massager/ Was all Glenn could think, his mood positively cut off, yet not angry enough to push Matt off his lap, he wasn't cheating on him, or at least Glenn didn't have that clue, he just had to have a quite long conversation about this Derek person... besides, Matt was moving again and the piled up frustation along with the delicious feeling of friction were getting the best of him.

The trip went smoothly after that, or well, as smoothly as Glenn could with Matt moving and moaning in his arms, thankfully the young boy didn't mention anyomre names, until he woke up that is, when they got to the hotel and Glenn woke him up.

"Already there? Oh, man... Glenn, I was having one of the best dreams ever..." Matt said as he walked out, missing out the look of utter distaste on Glenn's faces, the seven footer was NOT liking the fact that one of Matt's best dreams envolved another man he didn't knew existed... or anyone else, for that matter!

Grumpily, he got outta the car, and walked silently behind Matt. During the walk to the room, though, Glenn got yet another adrenaline rush, mostly due to Matt's sway of the hips as he walked, and how his tight black pants marked every part of his ass, and the perspective of feeling Matt's wonderful body all up, down and around him once more, and by the time they got to the room, the name of... whatever the guy from Matt's dream was the furthest thing on his head.

Matt entered the room, and for one sole second avoided Glenn's grip, he had bent to pick up the wireless phone in the room, and under Glenn's frustated, shocked face, he dialed a number. "Room service? I would like some pasta... canelonis if you had, on white sauce, with potatoes, and could.."Matt went out of ear range as he went into the bathroom. Glenn merely stood in the middle of the room, bulged up pants the evidence of what went throught his head at the moment.

With a thud he sat on the head of the bed and turned the TV on, giving up completely on his attempts. Matt would come whenever he wanted to.

"Hey Glenn, I don't know 'bout you, but I'm majorly hungry, and feel dirty from the trip, I'm taking a shower while the food gets here, would you like something to eat?" Matt asked from the bathroom door.

"you want me to scratch your back?" Glenn asked hopefully, he would wait for Matt, but he could give the younger male a little notch, couldn't he?

"No, I bought this sponge that's perfect for it" /A sponge?/ Glenn was a milimeter away from blowing up. "So... you want something to eat or not?"

"No!" Was the gruffy answer.

"Gezz, you don't have to yell... what gotten into you?" And Matt locked himself in the bathroom with a slam of the door, that only made Glenn feel more miserable than before.

Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. Canelonis on the kitchen channel, he couldn't think of italian food now, it made him remember that this type of food would be closer to HIS lover than he, himself, would. Jhonny Deep movie, boring. Matrix... boring. The playboy channel... Matt could give a better blowjob than that! Fuck, there he went thinking of Matt's blowjobs. He turned the blasted machine off, crossed his arms and glared at everything in the room.

A knock broke the new activity. "Room service!"

"Glenn, get it, please?" Matt yelled from the bathroom, and Glenn reluctantly went to the door... to say the the boy who brought the food chart looked like he had just did something wet in his pants would be completely understable, if you would've seen the same thing the boy had thing, that is: a seven foot tall, menacing looking, trembling with rage Kane!

"No tip needed" was all the boy said as he delivered the cart, and ran away as fast as his four feet legs took him. Glenn took the cart and close the door behind, and just then Matt came out of the bathroom... hair lose and wet, dripping wet from the recent shower, and only wrapped in a towel that barely reached his mid-thighs! Damn it, Glenn wanted to take that little thing off...

"Oh, fantastic! I'm so hungry!" Matt said, taking the plates off the cart and sitting on the bed.

/Me too/ Glenn though, looking at how Matt's strong, firm, creamy thighs peeked out of his towel to hunt his fantasies... the seven-footer thought it was time to turn the Tv on again, it was at the least a bit good enought to entertain him...

Glenn had no such luck, for Matt had asked fruits for dessert, and Glenn had to wash how three bananas disappeared into Matt's delightfull mouth, it could all the strength he had not to moan at eahc bite, and then, when he thought the torture was over, Matt went to the food cart and came back with a small jar of ice cream! But it was not the ice cream Glenn was focusing on, hell, Glenn didn't even know the taste of the ice cream, the seven-footer was looking at the spoon... and the things Matt did to it.

First, Matt would take the spoon into his mouth, and he would close his eyes and enjoy the flavor a bit, then Matt pulled the spoon out, leaving a small remain of ice cream in it, and he would lick it off... S-l-o-w-l-y, or Matt would suck on the entire ice cream a litte hard, pulling the spoon without a single trace of wetness on it. Glenn was so caught up in the act he never noticed Matt stopping to look at him.

"Like what see, I guess?" Matt snapped Glenn out of his blissful fantasie, and what the seven-footer saw was worth a slap on the face: Matt was smirking, evilly, at him, and he had the tip of the spoon caught between his teeth, and his chocolate eyes gleamed with a bright of mischiviousness Glenn could easily recognize, but had never seen on Matt's face...

Then it all slammed back into his head: the dealy at the airport, how Matt had gotten the limosine, the 'sleep', wiggling, Matt never moved in his sleep, he had slept with him several times, he didn't talk either, and he had heard countless stories and heard no one on Matt's life named Derek! Then the food, and the bananas, and the ice cream... Matt had planned it all... from top to bottom the younger male had planned it, and he had teased Glenn mercilessly the entire time the had been together... and what's worst, Matt was laughing at his face!... /oh, vengeance will be so very much sweet/

In a flash, Glenn stood from his place at the bed, going to the other side, but was firmly stopped when Matt, demostrating a whole deal of flexibility, extended a leg towards him, reaching his abdomen with his feet in a stop sign.

"If you think I'll let you out of this after all this, you got another thing coming, boy" Glenn's voice was dark and low... and full of lust, and Matt couldn't feel anyomre satisfied with that. He had gotten just the reaction he desired from the seven-footer.

"Really?" From his spot standing at the bed, Glenn nodded. "Alright..." Matt said, retreating his leg and standing up, but Glenn didn't move, he didn't like the sound of that 'alright'. "But I'll let you know..." Matt did something Glenn had been wanting to do since he came out of the bathroom: he took the towel off, revealing his perfect, toned, beautiful naked body to Glenn... then he turned his back to him and took a step. Glenn was just about to follow him when Matt finished his words. "I want you sitting on that bed, and if you move a milimeter away from it, or try to touch me, I WILL leave you really hanging this time..."

/Now, THAT'S what I call a threat!/ Glenn thought, sitting on the edge of the bed unconfortably, he so did wanted to get a hold of Matt, but witnessing his behavior today... he thought it was best to follow the younger male's game and not pushing, Matt promised to be either very hot and unforgiving, or very hot and sexually explicit today, and he wanted it to end up on the later.

When Matt turned around, he was satisfied to see Glenn sitting on the edge of the bed, it had been so easy to trick Glenn into this, the man had fallen for each of his little tricks, and now was time to deliver the last blow.

"And one more thing..." Matt's voice came out low and husky, so very sexy it had Glenn wrapped in an instant. "Other than sticking to the bed and not touching me?... I don't want you to come..."

Funny enough, the last demand only made Glenn's cock finish his ascent and stand in full attention, trap in his pants. "Not come?" the taller man repeated.

"Yeah..." Matt part said, part moaned, part whispered, and then moved to the bed and kneeled before Glenn, and unceremoniously gave a light hold and pull at Glenn's trapped erection... Hell, if this is how Matt pretended him not to come, Glenn was in for a LOT of trouble... "I don't want you to finish till I'm done with you" Matt said, moving to the side of Glenn's face, and draw a line up the arch of his ear with his tongue, sending waves of unleashed extasis all over Glenn's body. "Or I get to drive you crazy for me... whichever comes first..."

Well... part one of this epilogue's over... hope you like Matt's little trickds... I swear, the quite are always the dangerous ones... get a hold of the Hardy getting all controling and demanding!

Please, Read and Review!

Yours, ALWAYS...

Chibikitten


	11. Chapter 11

Argh! How many times must I say this? Well, I obviously know you know I know you I know WWE ain't mine, cause if it were then you should've know you wouldn't be reading this, you'd be watching it, so know that I know that you Know WWE ain't mine... know it very well, so you won't come here with a sue, cause I know I'd win.

Glenn, still too shocked out of his mind to do anything, was vaguely aware of Matt pushing the cart with his feet, and Glenn didn't even minded wondering where it had landed, he was now fully focused on Matt... and the way he licked his lips, as if watching the most delicious, edible food in the world, and ready to have a very good taste of it.

Unpredictably, as Matt turned to him(he was showing Glenn his back, remember?), he kneeled on the floor, and then, like a predator, crawled in all four quite slowly and sensually towards him, Glenn felt like he was getting smaller and smaller by every step the smaller male took, and with each sway of Matt's delectable hips Glenn felt himself tensing up, anticipating the moment in which Matt would get to him and make his next move.

Glenn didn't have to wait long, for as soon he was within hand's reach Matt's hands found his legs, and went up to knees and thighs, then, with a very lusty smile, he unceremoniously moved just closer to Glenn's crotch and sucked on it, and even if it was over the fabric of his pants, Glenn couldn't stop a little jump at the intimate touch.

"I little jumpy, I see..." Matt had the nerve to joke from between his legs... Glenn swore to himself, the moment the boy ended this little game, he would make sure Matt remembered this night for the rest of his life!

Braking his thoughts once again, Matt began to unbutton Glenn's pants with the speed of a honey, button by button he went, as if he had nothing else to do and pretended to delay the act for as long as possible.

Finally, his cock sprang free of his boundaries... Glenn didn't know if that was good or bad, because Matt's attitude lately was getting him oversensitive, and Matt's attitude was something that something as unpredictable as the Dx days(aren't I glad they came back...)

With a lick of his upper lip, Matt climbed upon the bed, straddling Glenn's hips, and moaned as he felt Glenn's heated, erected manhood trapped between their bodies, watching how Glenn closed his eyes in deep concentration, seemed like the seven-footer was very serious about keeping up with his rules, and not coming was by far the hardest one of them... And it was time to make just a bit harder... Reaching out, Matt took something from the cart next to the bed.

"Want some strawberries?" (Yeah, you got it, I couldn't let it by..) Matt said, reaching for one of the bowls on the cart, which was half filled with the fruit. "I don't know 'bout you, but I'm still hungry" Matt said, takin the fruit into his mouth, enjoying the look of utter shock on Glenn's face. "I got chocolate syrup too, you know..."

/Syrup?/ Glenn thought. /I'm here, all hard and worked up, following his rules, and Matt's thinking about strawberries and chocolate syrup?/ Then Glenn took noticed as to HOW Matt was eating the strawberries: each fruit got a different treatment from the younger male, on one strawberry he would lick all the syrup off, part by part licking the red fruit, then taking it to his mouth, on the other he would take the bathed in syrup fruit into his mouth and suck the chocolate all off it, taking out the now clean fruit from his mouth, to dip it in the chocolate again and then taking both fruit and syrup into his mouth and savor it, arching his body against Glenn's, Matt's buttocks making pressure on his by now red, aching cock...

Each fruit got a different treat from Matt, and on each fruit Glenn could only see himself disappearing into that wonderful mouth, and each fruit-on Glenn's account- seemed to be taken sexier and hotter than the last... By the time Matt was satisfied and full, Glenn was once again ready to implode and not being able to touch Matt made him notice once again that the younger male was determined to become a sex bomb tonight, and he was doing a fantastic job at it too.

Having completed this part of the teasing Matt smiled to himself, Glenn looked so adorable like that, trapped under his will, the taller male didn't even move a muscle in a conscious way, all he could make out of him were the surprised gasps and whimpers and a little jump wherever Matt did something malicious to him.

Upon ending his torture, Matt smiled, Glenn's pupils were so dilated by lust you could hardly see the iris, and his mouth screamed 'sex... PLEASE!', yet the bigger hadn't dare to move a muscle, and he could sometimes see Glenn's inner struggle with his own pleasure, preventing to brake the second and most difficult rule: not to come... the seven-footer was mentally bound by Matt's persona, and Matt was loving every second of it.

Silently, Matt proceeded to take Glenn's shirt off button by button, touching any reachable, now viewable skin, smiling as Glenn gave a small gasp every time he touched one of those little places that made the bigger man ticklelish, or that were very sensitive to any light touch: nipples, sides of his abdomen, the line between his pectorals... and a few more places Matt didn't let by as he kept on teasing Glenn with the slowness of his seduction.

Grabbing the chocolate syrup bottle, and shocking Glenn with his action, he smeared a bit of its contents on Glenn's shoulder, and let it slip down his chest. Glenn jumped a little, that syrup was cold! Jesus, it seemed like it was almost frozen... his whole body shook as a small drop went down his spine quickly, but he had no time to register that, for Matt's mouth firmly joined the place where the syrup had been.

It felt like heaven... like a very frustrating, pulsating and wonderful heaven: Matt's mouth was hot and moist over him, while the syrup on his body felt cold and sensual, a sticky source of sensuality and pressure when combined with Matt's mouth on his body.

Then Matt smeared more syrup on his chest, this time directly on his nipple, getting a low hiss from Glenn.

"Damn it, Matt... Please..." Matt heard him beg, and smiled to himself, Glenn was becoming desperate, he was braking through the bigger male's control, and that was exactly what he wanted, to make Glenn go crazy for him and have him show Matt just what was type of animal was laying under that unpredictable, sexual persona Matt had unexpectedly discovered a few months back.

So he ignored the plead, and proceeded to kiss the taller man instead, the first kiss since his arrival, Glenn responded to it so hot and passionately it almost made Matt give up on his games, but upon feeling Glenn's slick tongue swept in his mouth, touching and getting reacquaintence with every corner of his moist cavern made him realize Glenn was so close to losing it, so very close that he couldn't let the bigger male go now.

Letting the cold concoction continue to torment Glenn's chest, Matt continued to kiss him some more, then he moved his body down, trapping Glenn's now purple cock between his butt cheeks, making Glenn brake the kiss with a groan, and Matt took the opportunity to make Glenn's torture a little more difficult.

On a shock, surprisingly, Matt tasted the bittersweet taste of Glenn's already chest mixed with chocolate syrup by taking an already hard nipple into his mouth, getting a sharp intake of breath from Glenn, who felt a great jolt of electric pleasure rush through him as his chest, already used to the coldness of the syrup, suddenly felt enveloped by the rapid heat held within Matt's mouth... Then, as his left nipple was very both painfully and deliciously trapped between Matt's teeth, he felt a wrapping jolt of cold bliss so very much present and going down his aching cock.

"Fuck... Matt... no.." Glenn begged, to deft ears, for Matt was not about to stop the torture, on the contrary, he was just about to aggravate it. "Stop this..." Glenn went on, with an inch of his breath.

It was like riding a roller coaster. It was all to slow, or too fast; Glenn didn't know, all he knew was that he was aware of Matt's intentions the moment he felt the cold syrup dripping over and down his pulsing cock... The nipple treatment had only been a show play, a 'this is what is coming to you' act.

But that didn't make it any easier, that knowledge didn't stop the shiver up his spine when Matt smiled that sexy, evil smile Glenn had come to love today when the younger hear his pray, that knowledge didn't make it any easier when he saw Matt move down his body, a little too quickly on Glenn's thought of 'don't come shit', or a little too slowly because every fiber of his body was anticipating the moment when the coldness of the syrup would meet up with that heavenly heat... and there was no way he could be prepared when Matt, still having that blasted smile on his face, stuck his pink tongue out of his mouth and took a long lick up the underside of Glenn's cock, and Glenn jumped, feeling how just a part of his more than ready to explode member was bathed in a light heat, while the rest still felt a frozen, excruciating pleasure, and then, like a thunder, he felt his cock being enveloped by a wet heat he had already become addicted to, taking the torturing coldness away and making him feel like he was completely on fire now, as Matt took his entire length in one swift, unforgiving motion. His resolve was broken that very moment: He started begging, pleading to Matt stop this, then to go on, to do anything, he didn't care, he just wanted to keep on feeling the whirlwind of sex, pleasure, bliss, pain and total sense of nothing but the sex bomb sucking on his cock to go on forever...

Then Matt stopped, just when Glenn felt his orgasm building up.

"No!" And Matt jumped, Glenn looked ready to kill. /With the things you've done, I wouldn't doubt that... Too bad he can't get it done/ When Glenn saw Matt out of arms reach, he stood from the bed, fully decided to give Matt a real sexual torture to work himself on, and wasn't even able to take a step further, for something pulled him back and down, to the floor.

Looking to his right, where the pull had come from, he found his wrist being encircled by metal. /A cuff?/ Glenn would've stayed looking at the handcuff, shocked to oblivion, but he heard Matt stifle a laugh and that pulled him back to reality.

"I slipped it while you were... preoccupied with my mouth" Glenn didn't last a second to answer.

"Get them off" Glenn's voice was low, dangerous... and sexy as hell, a little raspy, and his pupils were very dilated, his breath ragged, erection standing proudly between his legs, and Matt could swear he was looking the hottest he had seen the other man.

"No... Why should I?" Matt's smile was beginning to get Glenn, the boy, aside from playing with his senses and driving him to lose it, was also technically laughing at him while doing it. Matt was sooo gonna get it when he got his cuffs off his wrists. "Because you wanna fuck me?"

That taunt stopped Glenn's train of thoughts, were was Matt planning to go exactly?

Biting his upper lip, Matt walked up to Glenn once more, and seeing Glenn once again transfixed, he sat on his lap, encircling Glenn's neck with his arms. "You don't need to be free to do that"

Glenn went to a state of numb bliss, what was the kid saying? He could only feel Matt aching closer to him, trapping his aching cock between his round, firm buttocks, and grounding down the hard member. Glenn groaned, and moved forward, taking Matt's mouth in his, and their morgues joined in a red, hot display of passion.

When they broke apart, more due to lack of breath than anything else, Glenn felt as Matt took his hand, and with a look of dirty sexiness smeared his fingers with the already forgotten chocolate syrup, and then guided it down, to his tight anus. "Prepare me, Glenn" Matt begged, the very first time he had begged something to Glenn that day, the seven-footer vowed to himself it wouldn't be the last.

"With syrup?"

"It's sticky, it's liquid and it's sweet... it's perfect" Now that Glenn thought about it, it really was perfect. Just weird. "Glenn... I'm giving you a brake from the game now... five minutes ago I wouldn't let you touch me, remember?" Matt licked Glenn's lower lip while saying that, and Glenn trembled: sure he remembered, he was still having the consequences from a sexual frustration at the time. "Try to tag along with me now, baby"

"Turn around" Glenn answered, and Matt smiled, wondering what his love would have in mind.

He did as Glenn asked, and stood from Glenn's lap to turn, but when he was about to sit once more, he was stopped by a firm hand on his left buttock. "We're on a brake, right? Now, you'll do what I tell you to do" Matt neither agreed nor denied, he was too preoccupied feeling the tremors that caused Glenn's slick tongue caressing the cleft of his ass.

"Glenn!" That was shocking. Matt never saw it coming, /How could I, my back's to him, but... I never expected this/ And he sure never expected to feel so sexy whenever Glenn's mouth attached itself to his ass, he could feel the slick, strong muscle entering his anus, and caressing him from within, in and out, as if it were other organ of Glenn's body, then Glenn would give a small, nerve shaking bite on the exact place where buttock met hole that made him see stars.

Then a thick, slick finger easily made his way into his anus, and Matt moaned at it, moving down to receive it into his body, it moved for a bit inside of him, caressing him lazily from the inside, until the expert digit found that sweet bundle of nerves that drove every man crazy... Matt cried, his love's name falling from his lips, as the molesting fingers drove him slowly closer to insanity...

Then another came in, and before he could become accustomed, another, and the feeling of a slow invitation gave Matt a sense of a blissful uncomfortness his body was more than willing to take. Glenn's fingers began a slow pattern that worked chamrs on him, he would move back, then back into Matt's anus, and go in slowly, moving his fingers in a circling motion, touching every nerve, every sensitive spot, then pressing his large, hot fingers against his very much sweet stop, and stroking it, constantly, in and out, driving Matt up to a crazy frenzy...

And Glenn moved away, getting a mewl of protest from the younger male, who got a playful spank for his efforts, and Glenn smiled at the wide chocolate eyes staring back at him.

"What? Think you're the only one that can come up with a few moves?"

Smiling, Matt turned, and straddled Glenn's hips, his slick, ready ass just above his waiting cock. Matt stayed there, patiently, just making Glenn feel his cockhead trapped by his buttocks. "No, but I'm the only that can make you beg for it" He stated. Simply. And Glenn found himself being slapped buy the fact that this statement was absolutely true, he had never begged for sex, but when it came to Matt, he'd dare beg for anything, even if just a little love filled look. /Dear God, I love the kid/

After a few second's contemplation, Glenn smirked, and moved forward, grabbing a hold of Matt's body with his free arm and kissed him, soft and lovingly, a total contrast with the passion that surged rapidly over the two male's bodies. "I don't think there's many kitten like you, Matt"

Matt smiled at the compliment, and in a swift move, he took Glenn's left hand, and before the seven-footer could even react, he heard a soft click, and found his left had being trapped down by a similar cuff as his right hand.

"Brake's over, Glenn... I gotta be sure you can't really make a move" Matt said, and with a swipe of thrilled anticipation Glenn saw the sweet, almost innocent kitten he had known disappear and had been replaced by the sex bomb Matt had showed himself to be in the last few hours.

Still smiling, Matt moved down, impaling himself slowly on Glenn's engorged manhood, hissing as he felt the tight ring of muscle from his anus give in, and Glenn's cock sliding easily inside his cock. He moaned at the feeling of being stretched once more, barely aware of the grunt Glenn let out when he had sat himself completely in Glenn's lap, taking his cock into his willing body completely.

"God, I do love your cock" Matt half moaned and whispered, moving a bit so that the stiff member brushed against his sweet spot, and the brush made him tighten his inner muscles around the intruding cock, which got a moan from Glenn in response.

"And I love your ass..." Glenn said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Move it" He begged, but Matt sensed an urgency underneath the beg that almost sounded like an order to him.

Surprisingly, Matt complied, moving up, he almost withdrew his tight channel from Glenn's ultra sensitive cock, then moved back down, engulfing Glenn in his tight heat, and letting out a small cry that told Glenn the other male was aiming straight for the good stuff, making his all moves connect the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him.

The love making began slowly, but as the passion built up, Matt couldn't help but move faster up and down Glenn, every thrust was more maddening and wonderful than the last, and having Glenn under him, all at his mercy, grunting and whispering his feverish passions to him was light heading him with desire. Glenn was not too far from Matt, the younger male had set a quick pace, holding on to him as if his life depended on him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, kissing him anywhere possible as he moved, a most decadent dance of lust and sex... but damn it, it wasn't enough, he wanted to move, grab a hold of that ass and fuck it till Matt couldn't take it anymore, he didn't mind letting Matt do all the work, but hell he was feeling frustrated more and more by the cuffs around his wrists, if only Matt would take pity on him, he was going crazier by the moment, sanity was rapidly leaving, and insanity plus sexual frustration plus desire equaled a great deal of hedonist, almost perverse little things he could do to Matt.

Every thrust was a cry, a moan, or a whimper, he was close and he knew it, the tongue inside his own mouth made a sexual dance around his, similar to his very own thrusting motions, Matt's vision was turning as his anus sent vibes after vibes of incandescent pleasure right throught him, he detached his mouth from Glenn's, crying out his love's name as the consuming waves of an earth-shattering orgasm hit him, and he was only barely aware of how his nails had dug into Glenn's skin, scratching his back as Matt's orgasm took him completely away.

For some reason, neither the clenching and convulsing of Matt's anus all around his cock, nor Matt looking deliciously flustered, or how wonderful his name sounded falling from the younger man's lips as he came didn't push Glenn over the edge, it fueled up more his libido instead, and as Matt rode out the waves of his orgasm, something snapped inside Glenn: he just wanted to take the other male, not to be taken, no matter how good it felt, and he had to get out of this cuffs to get that done, the metal binding had somehow affected his psyche and also refrained his sexual libido... Right Now, Glenn was more than a desperate man, he was a horny, sex driven, in love desperate for release man, he just needed to get the cuff off.

Even before speaking, Matt knew he had pushed his love too much, his cock still felt quite hard and demanding inside of him, mind you, but his eyes were glazed over, by a total lust and outstanding concentration that could bore into his soul. Matt knew Glenn was right where he wanted, ready to explode and do the things the seven-footer had reflected would do when pushed as he had pushed Glenn.

"Still on the need, I see" Matt taunted, but got no reaction from Glenn, either that meant yes or a terribly hot sexual promise for the taller man. Matt went for the latter.

Slowly, Matt moved back, finally separating his body from Glenn, and got the reaction from the older man he had been expecting: the moment Glenn felt him moving away, he had lashed up and ahead, but was refrained by the cuffs. When Glenn spoke, his voice was so low, husky and filled with lust it sounded almost obscenely dangerous to  
Matt.

"Please..." Was all the seven-footer said, staring right into Matt's chocolate eyes, a pair of eyes he loved so much, and Glenn allowed his eyes to run over Matt, his soft, black hair, his handsome face, the taut muscles and strong chest... his naked love alone was a sight to behold, only he didn't wanna see, he wanted to feel it writhing, moving, crying up, down and around him.

"Please what, Glenn?" Matt kept taunting, as he moved to the desk of the room, to one of his bags, and when he turned Glenn saw a pair of keys, but since most his mind was on a one thought train, he didn't connect the keys to the reality until Matt spoke once more. "Please let you go?"

"Yes" Glenn answered, almost immediately, his breath accelerating at the thought of getting out of this torture and finally having his way with the little nymph that had him tearing off his hair, should he have any.

"What for? You look great like that" Matt knew he was walking on dangerous grounds, but he couldn't help it, he was enjoying himself too much not to tease Glenn a little more. "You wanna fuck me? That it?"

"You know.." Glenn cut himself off, it seemed like the seven-footer wasn't even able to conjure up much verbal abilities at the time. "What I want"

With the same sexy smile on his face, Matt walked up to Glenn, and courageously rested his right knee on the side of Glenn's left hip, half straddling the larger man as he did, and oppened on of the cuffs, the one holding Glenn's left hand. To his surprise, Glenn only let his hand fall and didn't move an inch, staring at some point on Matt's chest. A little taken away now, Matt went to the other hand, and undid the cuff.

Should he had been told this story, Matt wouldn't believe it, for how the hell could Glenn have done such a thing? The moment the seven-footer heard the soft click, Matt found himself swiped away for the ground, and then pushed onto the hard surface of the room wall... on the other side of the room. Quickly, and without speaking, Glenn grabbed both his thighs and spread them, making Matt's leg wrap around his waist, and immediately let himself enter the tight paradise known to him as Matt's anus.

Matt gave a small cry at the unexpected entrance, and prepared himself for the ride of a lifetime, but Glenn simply buried himself inside of him, but didn't move a muscle afterwards. "You played with fire, Kitten"

Matt trembled at the sound of Glenn's suddenly powerful voice, it held something in it that could only excite and puzzle Matt.

"And for that, I'm gonna make you scream my name so much, you won't be able to talk or walk normally for the next few days" Matt felt himself harden at the words, because he knew Glenn hadn't throw a threat, he had made an statement. "But there'll be rules" Rules? Glenn wiped Matt's confusion with a soft kiss on his temple, shocking Matt by displaying such intimate gesture when he knew Glenn was on the verge of a sexual outburst. "Yeah, kitten, you'll do whatever I tell you to, and this will end whenever I say it does... I don't want you to think its finished till I'm done with you" Strangely, those words sounded familiar to Matt... the it hit him, Matt himself had used the same words when he had started his straight forwarded treatment on Glenn. "Or I get to drive you crazy for me... whichever comes first"

Well, that's teh second part of the sequel, I know it was evil to leave it there, but trust me, I'll make it up to you on the last chapter, yes the next is the last of the epilogue... this time FOR REAL! So don't even think of asking for more or putting more handcuffs ideas into my head, Jade, you won't tempt me again!


	12. Chapter 12

Glenn kissed him, deep and passionately, making Matt moan as Glenn's tongue made a sexual dance around his own. Then, he felt Glenn's hands on his ass, cupping and spreading his butt cheeks, and Glenn moving closer, plunging deep into Matt, whose moan was voiced into Glenn's mouth.

They broke the kiss, yet their mouths remained but a few centimetres away; their hot, ragged breaths caressing one another as their tongues previously had less than a minute ago.

With a most sensual lick to Matt's lower lip, Glenn gripped Matt's strong, muscular thighs and pulled, accommodating them at the sides of Matt's own body, resting the younger male's knees on his elbows, Matt's feet hanging in the air.

Glenn hissed, a shiver running up his spine: the change of Matt's position Glenn had fashioned tightened his love's already wonderful tunnel, and even without moving Glenn was sure to be touching Matt's prostate.

Matt, meanwhile, was thanking God for his flexibility and for Glenn to be so strong, since he was technically doubled over, while Glenn was technically supporting his weight with his elbows; now Matt was sure that when Glenn had said this would be a night he's never forget, the seven-footer had fully and unshakably meant it.

When he finally moved, Glenn wasn't into a slow pace. As quickly as he had entered Matt's anus, he had started to move inside of him. Soon, swift, deep, accurate, hot thrust began to feel Matt's body, and every wonderful shove brought out a cry from him, each ram more and more delicious than the last.

Without stopping the blissful invasion, Glenn took Matt's mouth in his, imitating the movements of his cock with his tongue, yet among the tongue-fucking of Matt's mouth, Glenn stopped moving his hips, but Matt had no time to whimper in protest, for Glenn, not letting his knees go, had taken an almost painful grip of Matt's hips, and began to move them at will. That move was something Matt had never ever imagined to expect.

First, Glenn would make Matt's hips move up and down, until he was so deep inside Matt his balls met Matt's ass, then he would circle Matt's hips around his cock, feeling how it tightened unconsciously every time his cock touched that wonderful group of nerves at the lightest move the seven-footer guided Matt's ass to do, Glenn could feel his shoulders burning, for Matt seemed to take out his pent up pleasure into gripping them, sometimes a scratch caressed his skin, and the pain and pleasure mingled ever so purely inside him Glenn could only ride it out with a hiss. Under such a treatment, all too soon, it was time for Glenn to extremely work on his self control, just as it was Matt's turn to beg.

"Fuck- Fuck me… pleeease stop- playing! Love it. Glenn…"

With a constrict of Matt's anus around his cock, Glenn started to move again, his resolve finally shattering, he rammed into Matt like there was no tomorrow, thrusting into his like a mad stallion, and Matt took every sweet invasion with a passion red delightful abandon, a red which turned to white heaven as Glenn's hot hand wrapped around his once again dripping cock surprisingly.

"God, yes, Glenn!" He cried, as Glenn's hand moved in time with his thrusts.

"Come for me, Matt…" Glenn's voice dripped sex, and an utter adoration that evaporated Matt's insides and twisted him into anything Glenn wanted him to be. "Come for me love…"

The beg was his doom, Matt's world turned into a pulsating sex tornado that swiped him from the world of the thinking and took him right into stratosphere, only aware of his own cry and how he had bitten Glenn's shoulder in the mix of his passion, and Matt vaguely heard his love grunt, but surely felt him stiffen, his hands grabbing Matt's ass so hard he was sure Glenn had left a mark, his love juices being spilled into Matt's anus, which milked Glenn in a sequence of swift, unconscious and erratic convulsions.

Sweaty, tired and sated, Matt was fully leaning against Glenn. That had been the best orgasm of his life!

/Just for this/ Matt thought, thinking of Glenn. /All the teasing was worth it just for this…/

Then Matt felt it: Glenn's cock, hard as if he had never come, still pulsating lightly inside his anus. The younger male moved back and up, to look at Glenn, and didn't find the sated, peaceful look he had seen the times they had sex on his face, what he found was a clearly lucid, still hungry, far from sated Glenn still looking at him as if he was to kill him from pleasure.

"Hope you're not tired yet" Glenn said, and his voice, though not as heavy as before, was still dripping sex. Then Glenn moved closer, and Matt felt rather than saw Glenn's tongue caressing the edge of his ears, and he felt as though his body was suddenly shocked with electricity. He let out a small, almost whiny sound from it.

"Hhmm… Sensitive after sex, aren't you?" Glenn's voice, low and sexy, was enough to make him tremble; his breath, hot and wet, caressing his ear almost made him whimper, and the tongue and mouth moving around his earlobe had him about to cry out.

"Actually, it's very sensitive after sex, it seems…" Matt barely had the energy to respond, surprised at the new facette of himself Glenn had discovered. He had no idea he could be sensitive after sex, he had never been with a coddler and Adam was so tired after a session he usually waited some time to get back to action again... or fell asleep nearly on the spot.

"I stand corrected" Glenn said, and effortlessly grabbed Matt's thighs, this time hooking them around his own body, and moved back to the bed, lightly kissing a sensitive, mewling Matt all the while.

Reaching the bed, he lay Matt on the edge, on the very same spot Glenn had been sitting while Matt played his tortures on him. Glenn stopped kissing Matt, only to look at him, to take in the beautiful treasure life had blessed him, every plane and valley he had memorized as if they were his own.

Matt repressed the desire to whimper, Glenn was now looking at him as it he were a fine, exquisite feast and the seven footer hadn't eat for days; under Glenn's heated gaze, Matt didn't know if he should be excited or frightened of what his lover could conjure.

Glenn moved forward, finally deciding where to start the treatment: he began to lavish his attention on Matt' already hard and excited nipples. As soon as his tongue met the hard protuberance Matt gasped, and his back arched a little, his overloaded senses intensely responding to the teasing.

Glenn would took the nipple in his mouth, flicked his tongue over it mercilessly, then he sucked on it a bit, and set it loose, letting the cool air play around the heated moist left by his mouth, then he blew at it, hot breath bathing Matt's chest, making him groan in need of the larger man, and Glenn trapped the abused nub in his mouth once more, this time between his teeth, and Matt gave a cry worth a sensational cock grip. Glenn was beginning to love this newly discovered facette of Matt's sexuality.

It felt too good. Everything was just too damn hot and overwhelming, it was as if his whole body had become a giant receptor of everything: sight, touch, feel, smell, taste... everything about, or made by Glenn made him feel as if he was swiped away by pleasure.

/I'll die/ He thought. /I'll die outta pleasure tonight/ A hot wetness torn him from his thoughts, and Matt looked down, to find Glenn kissing his navel, every so often stopping to draw a lazy pattern with Matt's previously shoot seed.

Looking up, Glenn's eyes met Matt, and Glenn grinned, that evil, sexy grin that told Matt he was in for another treatment from his love. Without preparation, warning or anticipation, Glenn took Matt's cock deeply into his mouth.

"Holy shit!" Matt yelled, as an intense wave of pleasure washed over him, so good it did hurt him. But Glenn, knowing that the light pain only added up to the pleasure, kept on his motions around Matt's engorging member.

With every lick, suck, light pull of Matt's cock, Glenn felt it harden and enlarge inside his mouth. By the time Matt's manhood was fully harden once more, the man underneath Glenn was writhing and whimpering incoherently, begging him to stop, then go on, to take him deeper, then to please, please, please stop the goddamn torture.

Releasing the instrument of his torment, Glenn grinned lusciously over Matt's pelvis, taking in the delicious looking flush covering Matt's face and part of his torso, his mouth was opened in a continuous breathing rhythm and his eyes were half closed, hands gripping the sheet, his cock standing up in attention against gravity. Suddenly, Matt gave a small whimper, it seemed even the soft breeze going around affected the younger male.

"Turn over, Matt" Glenn whispered, his body yelling at him to once again screw him senseless, his mind answering with a calming 'hold on'.

With a deep breath, Matt obeyed, telling his overly sensitive and tired muscles to get to work, so he turned, but just when he was about to lay back down on the bed, he felt Glenn's hands settle upon his waist. And he got it: Glenn wanted him on his hands and knees. And by experience he knew it only meant a deep, hard fuck that would drain them both into oblivion. Against all odds, Matt's cock twitched at the thought.

Smiling, Glenn ran his hands all over Matt's back, enjoying the softness of his skin, how he wiggled a bit when Glenn gave a light touch at the sides of his taut abdomen, a ticklelish reflect, then went up to Matt's shoulders again, and squeezed, a possessive gesture which, to Glenn's surprise, Matt moaned into. With a smile, Glenn's hands travelled down, to the round globes which formed Matt's gorgeous, edible ass.

Carefully, he ran his hands over the globes, kneading and gripping them in a random pattern, spreading them seldom, revealing the pink opening concealed between them, all the while hearing Matt's sounds of appreciation and smiling as the eager young male moved back against his hands, a silent plead for more. At one time or the other, he ran a finger up and down the cleft of skin, his fingers becoming moist with a mix of semen and chocolate syrup, a reminder of their previous, sinfully delightful activities.

Glenn's hands ran up Matt's body again, to his shoulder, and he pulled Matt up, so now the younger man's back was against Glenn's chest, and almost immediately Matt felt Glenn's mouth descending upon his neck, kissing, biting and sucking fervently, while Glenn's hands skimmed down his body, to Matt's ass, supping, pinching and caressing his buttocks, manipulating them at his will, and Glenn's other hand became noticed, this one on his cock, stroking it softly, a total contrast to the other attentions he was receiving from Glenn.

Matt vaguely wondered just how many pleasures Glenn could conjure at the same time to finally make him snap. Just then, barely pondering really, acting more on instincts , Matt's hand reached behind his body, to Glenn's very much alert cock, and took it, his hands caressing the wet with both cum and precum cock in that same agonizingly slow pace Glenn was touching his.

Glenn hissed, Matt's hand felt so good around his cock he had barely stopped himself from losing control of himself the moment Matt had taken him in his hand. He let the tormenting hand tease him some more, then slapped it away, causing Matt to whimper in frustration at the denial. Yet, his complain didn't last long, for Glenn's large, skilled hands were playing with his ass again.

"Yes…" Matt moaned, as Glenn's hands gripped his butt cheeks and spread them, then SMACK!. Matt jumped, and looked back at Glenn. "Did you just spanked me?"

Glenn's answer was a 'guilty' grin. "I've been wanting to do that for a while" He softly whispered, taking Matt off guard a little with the seduction held in Glenn's voice.

"I didn't expect it" Matt honestly said, looking just a little nervous, and Glenn had to remind himself the man in front of him was almost a virgin in the 'out of the conventional sex acts' area, considering who his 'initiator' was… then he chastised himself: thinking of Edge in a time like this had nearly killed his usually eternal libido.

"You could've told me about it" Matt said, now seeming a little more relaxed, mostly because Glenn had became busy by sucking on and biting his earlobe, something that barely even let Matt think.

"It would've take the element of surprise away" Glenn whispered against Matt's ear, then ran his tongue all over the frame of Matt' left ear. Matt gasped, Glenn really wasn't letting him think much with the things he did.

"I guess I was… sort of- ah! God… surprised… Fuck, Glenn, do that again" behind him, Glenn smiled and laughed to himself.

"The spanking or biting on your neck?" In a normal situation, Matt would've smiled at the joke, but right now, he was just a little peeved at Glenn's timing.

"The bite" he barely said, and Glenn complied, making Matt moan again, the set a small line of nibbles just around the area the ear met the neck, which seemed to be very sensitive, for Matt kept voicing his approval and asking for more.

"Whaddabout the spank? Don't it get an instant replay? Didn't you like it?"

"I was surprised, I gue—Hmmm…" Matt's speech was cut short by the feel of Glenn's bulbous cockhead pressing against his anus, so very slowly defeating the light resistance of Matt's sphincter, then sliding into his channel smoothly, his insides once again opened and filled by Glenn's cock… oh, yes… Matt did loved life in moments like this.

Focusing on his breath, Glenn resisted the urge to pound into the beautiful, willing body in front of him, Matt's anus felt so exquisite around his cock, much more moist than any other time, a very vivid reminder of their previous activities less than 20 minutes ago… Glen took a deep breath, just thinking about Matt, doubled over, screaming in ecstasy, his nails digging into Glenn's flesh, lost in desire made him wanna implode.

Yet, this time, the pace started slow. Painful and deliriously slow. Long thrusts caressed every alert nerve inside Matt's ass, emitting their own pleasure concert all over Matt's body, and he received everyone one of them, moving with Glenn, even meeting his thrusts, controlling his singing with delight inner muscles around Glenn's long, hard cock, trying to coax the larger man to move faster, a plea Glenn seemed to be pointedly ignoring.

Glenn's hands went from Matt's waist to his ass, and cupping and spreading the round cheeks, continuing the lazy thrusts while seeing how his cock go in and out of Matt's anus, not just feeling the heat around him, but also seeing himself moving in and out of it was, how Matt's body pulled him into himself eagerly was just as hot as fucking his love senseless.

At a particularly deep, wonderful thrust, Matt felt tension whelming up inside of him, and his hands turned into fists around the sheets, his channel tightening in anticipation.

Glenn grunted, it was so hard to keep control like this, with Matt's body taking him deeper and deeper in its heat, asking for more with each move. He wouldn't last much, his resolve to tease Matt to insanity would brake sooner of later.

Deciding on sooner Glenn sped the pace, giving Matt exactly what he wanted, and Matt took it all, bit by bit the younger male moved against Glenn, meeting each of the world rocking thrusts, his body singing with mad mount up pleasure. Still holding Matt's waist, Glenn sat on his heels, provoking Matt to sit on his lap, straddling him, Glenn occupied himself a bit by nibbling on Matt's ear.

"Come on, Kitten, move… I wanna see you go wild on me" Matt trembled, feeling Glenn's heated breath on his now damp ear, silky and hot.

Glenn told him to use him, and use him he would. Almost immediately Matt began moving up and down on Glenn's lap, impaling himself on Glenn's hard, massive cock, now crying every time Glenn's cock brushed that sweet bundle of nerves inside of him.

Groaning, very near to his peak, Glenn sneaked his hand over Matt's waist, and without warning wrapped his strong fingers around Matt's cock, who hissed in bliss, and reaching for Matt's face with is free hand, Glenn turned his head bit, claiming his lips.

Desperate for release as he was, Matt lost himself in the deep kiss, moaning and mewling into it as Glenn's hand kept on tormenting his cock, his tongue fucking his mouth. Matt moved again, with the same speed yet this time more limited, barely moving up to sink back down again, the bulbous head of Glenn's cock touching his sweet spot all he while.

They broke the kiss, but Matt never turned back, his mouth inches away from Glen. "God, I love you" The seven footer surprised himself by saying, and tightened his hold of Matt's cock, who whimpered in response, before squeezing his inner walls, taking all of Glenn's rod into himself.

"Fuck, I do love you, kit" Glenn groaned, his hands going to Matt's hips, guiding them down, then back, until Glenn felt all of Matt's back against his chest, Matt still moving over him, then he felt Matt tense, a low cry escaping his lips, as the tight channel around his cock tightened in an uncertain patter; grabbing a hold Matt's hips, Glenn threw his cares to the wind and rammed into Matt's heat once, twice… and the third was made out of white pleasure as he spilled his seed violently into Matt's body.

He became vaguely aware of Glenn's weight lightly draped over him, his body screaming in painful bliss at the contact with Glenn's skin, aside from drained he seemed to be even more alert and sensitive of every thing around him, but a weight lifted off his head as he felt Glenn's now flaccid cock diminishing from within his body with a soft pop, it seemed Glenn's gigantic stamina had finally died down. With a contended sigh, Matt nuzzled the bed and gladly gave into the sweet arms of slumber.

"Now, now, kitten, don't fall sleep on me" Glenn's voice kept him from sleep. "I don't appreciate my lovers falling sleep while I'm still making love to them" That pulled Matt right outta sleep, and deep into the awake world. Surely, Glenn had to be kidding, right? Matt looked over his shoulder, to find Glenn looking at him with an almost innocent look on his face. Almost.

"More?" He almost shrieked. "Haven't you had enough?"Glenn's seemly innocent look changed into a mischievous and almost evil one, accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

"I told you not to play with fire, didn't I?" Matt could only nod. "And on top of that, I've been celibate for two months, not to mention that stunt you pulled on me…" Glenn moved closer, knowing how much his touch must of affect Matt, and stopped just above his ear, making sure the man beneath him not only heard, but felt his next words. "Kitten, baby, you just got burnt" As expected, a shiver ran up Matt's body at the mere feel of Glenn's breath against his ear. Then he went a little down, focusing his attentions on Matt's salty with sweat neck: he nibbled it, and kissed it, sucked on it alternately, Matt voicing his approval beneath him, with every soft purrs Glenn got out of him due to his administrations.

Glenn chuckled, hearing the purrs beneath him. "You purr just like a happy kitten who just caught the big, fat mouse and ate it bit by bit" He joked, still lavishing his attentions on Matt's neck, then went slowly down his love's back, kissing and lightly massaging it as he went, until he found Matt's round buttocks, and bit down on the left one.

Matt nearly jumped to the floor at the feel of the small bite, a light pain and, surprisingly, a great pleasure coming from the hard caress. "Do you mind if I eat your ass" Matt looked over his shoulder once more, to meet Glenn's eyes as the taller man held his left middle finger with his thumb, then released, letting it slap on Matt's left buttock lightly.

"Why would you wanna eat my ass?" Matt doubtedly asked, confused and intrigued at the proposal of his love. To his surprise, Glenn looked sincerely shocked.

"Don't tell me you've ever done it?" Matt shook his head 'no' for answer. "No one's ever done it for you?" Matt's previous gesture repeated. Glenn looked like he was slapped right across the face. "But—you have such a great, bitable ass!" And Matt noticed Glenn sounded and looked sincerely shocked.

"I do?"

"Haven't I told you I love it?" Glenn asked, still touching lightly Matt's butt cheeks, occasionally pinching them and handling them at his will.

"Every time you have a chance" Answered Matt, to which Glenn gave his love the largest puppy eyes he could master.

"So… can I?" With a deep breath, Matt nodded his consent, he trusted Glenn, and on top of that the single idea excited him.

With a feral grin, Glenn ran a finger down Matt's left buttock, then kissed it, and smiled to himself, feeling how Matt tensed just a bit, a small sound coming from beneath Glenn. "Don't worry, love" Glenn started, trying to coax Matt into relaxation. "In a few minutes' time, you'll be begging me not to stop" Unbelievably, Matt believed him.

Glenn started his treatment with a small bite, enough to pull at little skin and strike a nerve without actually hurting, strategically placed just where Matt's right buttock met his thigh. Glenn smiled to himself, hearing Matt gasp beneath him, and somewhat relax under his touch.

Then Glenn decided a little coaxing was in order, so he spent a few moments worshipping Matt's soft, round mounds with his hands, alternating the touches with a seldom kiss, or a wickedly accurate nip, set in just the right place at just the right time, if you asked Matt. "Matt… syrup?" Glenn asked, already holding the forgotten bottle.

"What?" Was all Matt was capable of saying, when he felt it, the cold concoction falling down the start of the cleft of his ass, then slowly dripping down, and even though he was expecting it, he couldn't help but jump at the feel of the cold liquid meeting his opening, nor moan at how good it actually felt.

Matt looked back some, and found Glenn looking at how the chocolate dripped down his rear absorbedly. Then, suddenly, Glenn looked up, and locked eyes with Matt, who couldn't keep a sense of overwhelming at the intensity held in Glenn's eyes; the man looked more than ready to devour him.

With an impish smile, Glenn moved down and forward, and Matt both saw and felt Glenn's slick tongue sweeping up his cleft tersely, tracing short laps all around his ass, but never touching his opening. Without even noticing, Matt relaxed, only focusing on Glenn's tongue moving on his nether regions, over his perineum, the line of his ass, and even a small sweep over his scrotum that made his body sing with pleasure. Yet, a part of Matt's head nudged him on the fact that Glenn was doing all but exactly telling him what he would do.

Meanwhile, Glenn was barely restraining himself from taking Matt once more, he occupied himself by having his tongue sweep all the way up his ass, loving the way Matt gasped his name out when Glenn's tongue met his opening, then one sole finger followed his tongue's path, but then stopped at Matt's anus.

Matt felt the light pressure of one of Glenn's fingers against his ass, and he moaned, pushing back. Right now, horny as he was, he would take anything of Glenn into him. Behind him, he heard Glenn give a light chuckle. "Glenn, please…" was Matt's response, just as Glenn's other hand made itself present at his hip, touching him along the line of his pelvis, making Matt wiggle under the light touch.

"Patience is a virtue…" Glenn said, slowly pressing his fingers into Matt's anus, on purpose, Matt knew, for he was as slick and lubricated as he could ever be.

"Right now, patience is an annoyance" Matt grunted out, moving back, urging Glenn to do whatever the larger man was planning.

His finger entered Matt's tight channel easily, mostly helped by the syrup and the results of Glenn's very own previous pleasures. Matt sighed, feeling the strong, long finger invade him slowly, but the light comfort of having a part of Glenn inside of him did not compensate the fact that a mere digit wasn't close to enough to satisfy him. "More.." he pleaded, and got a soft hush from Glenn as a response.

He moved his finger skillfully, angling him to where he knew Matt felt the most pleasure, the younger male's slick channel tightening every time he touched that blessed bundle of nerves that made every man see white.

After a few light strokes, Glenn pushed a second finger into Matt's willing ass, which was greedily taken by Matt's body. Glenn then changed the strategy a bit: he began making a scissoring motion with his fingers, spreading Matt's entrance.

He felt as though he was being split apart! Very deliciously, Matt might add. Glenn wasn't merely finger fucking him; he was spreading his hole, massaging his inner walls, slowly giving him a great deal of pleasure and tearing him apart in a whirlwind of a maddening painful pleasure world.

Then Glenn stopped, he stopped moving his fingers altogether, index and middle finger spread in a V inside him, pulling his entrance forcibly opened. Matt was quick to complain. "Please, Glenn… don't stop! Please-" his plea was cut short with a short sob. Matt felt so excited it was nearly unbearable.

"Don't worry, kitten" And Matt felt it: Glenn's breath was meeting his spread opening, Matt could feel the short hair of his usually neatly shaven beard caressing the insides of his buttocks as he spoke. The bare notion of that fact bathed Matt's body in a thick sheet of delight. "I got you right where I wanted you"

And Glen moved forward, his mouth going just in the middle of his fingers, to Matt's entrance, kissing the edges, his tongue sweeping the tight ring of muscles, his teeth catching bits of Matt's sensitive skin; Under Glenn's private administration, Matt barely notice he couldn't finish a moan, a writhe or a whimper without starting the other.

As said, Matt's response was immediate. At the first touch, he tensed some, but barely moved away from Glenn, who by then had a tight grip of his hips, reducing Matt's movements to a minimum. But as Matt felt the first wave of pleasure shaking him, he forgot all inhibitions and began moving back, asking, begging for more. It never crossed his mind that Glenn had told him he'd be doing just that less than ten minutes ago.

With a devil smile Matt never saw, Glenn's tongue entered his opening, and Matt gripped the closest things around, which happened to be a pillow, at the feel of the strong, slick muscle moving inside him, caressing his inner walls in an unpredictable, mind blowing pattern.

"Yes, god, yes… Glenn. So good… it feels… please, don't stop—keep going. Aah!" Glenn's tongue had flattened against his prostate, and was licking and moving against it, Matt's mind completely clouding in a white heaven of sheer sex.

Glenn stopped, but he didn't moved away from Matt's ass, for the younger male could still feel his heated breath against his opening, and Matt heard Glenn give a light chuckle. If Matt would've seen Glenn lick his lips the way he had done, the older Hardy was sure to come right there and then.

"You, me and chocolate syrup…" Glenn said, the exotic mix still stimulating his taste buds, his cock reacting violently to it as well. Beneath him, Matt bit his lips, the only things that sounded better than Glenn's word was Glenn's husky saying them, the seven-footer seemed to breath out sex. "Kitten, I think I'll never get enough of you…"

Then Glenn gave a parting lick to Matt's ass, he moved up and forward, his body hovering less than an inch over Matt's.

"I love you, Matt" He said, then joined their lips together, and Matt moaned against him when he found just the faintest hint of the sexual taste Glenn had been speaking of, and loving just about every bit of it.

When the kiss ended, Matt smiled, it was the first time Glenn had said the words outside a mad sexual ordeal, the closest thing to a 'love declaration' he had gotten from the older man, and it made his body feel as though it was made of jelly to hear Glenn say such deeply felt words to him.

"I love you too" Matt answered, and sealed their lips once more in another soft, yet sensual kiss. Glenn somehow now wanted to take things to a slow, loving making love deal, this 'popping I love you's' things that happened had him up in the clouds and without any thought of coming back down soon.

"You could do worst" Glenn joked, when the kiss ended, and got a soft slap to his shoulder from Matt. Matt had a thing for doing that whenever he did something like joking around in supposedly serious moments; Glenn liked to think of it as a way of scolding him without saying shit or actually hurting him, for a soft slap sure as hell didn't do anything to the Big Red Machine.

"Glenn… less talk and more sex" Glenn arched an eyebrow at Matt's words: get a hold of the Hardy getting all sex wanton on him! Under Glenn's half shocked, half naughty look, Matt's cheeks took the lightest pink hint. "Well, I really, really liked what you just did and I can feel your cock poking my hip, so don't blame ME for being desperate!" On his favor, Matt had the grace to look cocky and sexy while saying the words.

Glenn laughed, then kissed the tip of Matt's nose. "Al right, then… show me that gorgeous, hot back of yours and lay on your side." Quickly, and smiling, Matt complied, not sure of what Glenn wanted, since Glenn's hands resting firmly on his back told Matt the seven-footer intended him to remain laying on the bed, not on his hands and knees like Glenn often loved to take him.

"I know you're tired" Glenn said, taking one of Matt thighs in his hands and pulling it up. "So let me make you feel good" Slowly, Matt felt Glenn's hard shaft entering him rather easily, and moaned at the mere feel of it. "Without you moving a muscle." And Glenn moved soft raven locks a side, setting soft kisses all over Matt's neck.

This time the pace was set slow, yet deep and sultry. Glenn, since the first move, made sure to touch Matt's prostate upon each thrust, giving a low moan as Matt's body engulfed him easily, tightening as he moved out and greedily taking him in, almost as if not wanting for him to move back at all and remain deep buried inside Matt. That thought gave him such a pleasure, almost as much as the feel of Matt's inner walls, clenching and gripping him in the most sensuous matter amidst the soft love making.

Matt wouldn't last long, he just knew it. Glenn, though slow in his moves, was so intimate and deep he felt as though he was the most precious, beautiful thing on earth, making Matt feel as though there was nothing else in the world. Also the position Matt was in was very comfortable. In fact, Matt needed not to move at all, only to feel the steady rhythm of Glenn's thrusts and enjoy as each wave of uncut pleasure swam through him again and again, driving him closer and closer to divine, orgasmic rapture.

Glenn grunted, reaching his peak, and he resumed the soft oral attention to Matt's ear, getting a purr from said man, and his hand sneaked forward, to Matt's dripping hard member, immediately trapping it in his hold, and softly began to maneuver it, just in time with the deep, deliberate thrusts.

"Gods…" Matt was capable of gasping out, the cock moving inside, the hand at his own cock and the mouth constantly moving over his ear, face and neck were driving him crazy, with every touch he was further from this world and closer to nirvana.

Suddenly, Glenn began to move just a little faster, not breaking the intimate love making atmosphere, but only enhancing it some, just as his hand moved a little faster, and the mouth behind his ear became a series of quick, heated breaths bathing his face and neck. Glenn seemed to be as excited as Matt himself was.

"You're wonderful… prefect. So fucking perfect" Matt both felt and heard Glenn say, just as his tempo became just a little harder and his hand gripped him a bit tighter than before. A cry tore from his throat, and his whole body tensed and just for a second Matt thought he would faint from the intensity of the orgasms running through him at the moment, making his toes curl and his vision blur considerably, just as Glenn yelled his name and tensed, the waves of completion finally fuelling thorough his whole body and sating his senses, his limbs trembling and rejoicing in much needed satisfaction.

Spent, sweaty and overloaded with the feel of being satiated, with not-very-willing-to-move muscles, sticky to the root, with hastened breaths and light-felt bodies, Matt and Glenn passed their long sex afterglow pressed against one another, with Glenn's chest pressing up against Matt's back, his now limp cock out from the boy, who was softly purring, for he could feel Glenn's recently shoot semen oozing out of his body slowly, making him feel so inexorably dirty and giddy with himself and what he and had done, he could only purr at the reminder of the mind-blowing sex which was now moving out of his body. Behind him, Glenn chuckled.

"I'll give you a kitten disguise for Halloween… whiskers and all, you're the cutest kitten I've ever met" Glenn said laughingly, giving a light peck kiss to Matt's neck. Glenn didn't see Matt's brown eyes fly wide opened and totally focused.

"Fuck, kitten!" Exclaimed Matt.

"Can't do it no more, tomorrow, though, that's another story" and that got him a soft push on his shoulder. Quickly, Matt nearly jumped off the bed, and went into the bathroom. Glenn, still laying on the bed, followed him with his eyes, quite curios as to Matt's behavior, but really not caring much for it, if Matt didn't scream or call for him, he wouldn't move a muscle even if a plague of poisonous snakes decided to turn the room he was in into their nest.

A minute later, though, Glenn's curiosity stirred some, for he could hear hushed whispers from the bathroom, as though Matt was talking to someone.

Less than three minutes after coming in, Matt went out again, and Glenn saw he held a small box he had not seen before, not at the airport, but which looked suspiciously round the same sizes as the one Matt wouldn't let him take from him, and his curiosity now was tingling wildly. /The hell's going on here?/

"Well… I saw it back at home, and I just couldn't let it by! It remembered me so much of you, you know?" Matt said, in a low, shaky, almost shy voice. Glenn was now more than ever interested in that box and it's contents. Matt placed it on the bed, and pulling a light chain on top of the box, he opened it.

Glenn peered inside, and his blue eyes widened like saucer plates, for laying inside the box, in soft silky white cushion was nothing more than…

"It's a hairball" Glenn stated, now more confused than ever. "You bought me a hairball" he looked up at Matt, looking at him as if he had grown another head right in front of him. Matt didn't look back at Glenn prettily, in fact, Matt Hardy looked quite peeved.

"It's not a hairball, take a good look at it"

So Glenn did, and, to his utter amazement, the hairball now had two brown slits quite opened, in an oval shape which was set in an almost horizontal direction, just one a little less than an inch of each other, and in those oval brown spaced were another ovals, these being black, and the black oval were set down straight upon him.

Then, the hairball roused, and Glenn a pink tongue seemly picking out from nowhere, to only go back to its cave again, then the hairball stretched, and Glenn saw tiny paws and tiny little sharp nail peeked out from under the ebony mane, before the small, fat hairball went to his standing position once more, his eyes still set on him. Then, Glenn was finally able to see where the pink tongue had come out from, for the hairball opened his mouth and a clear, soft and sweet sounding 'meow' filled the silent room. /Holy fuck, he bought a baby kitten!/

"A problem with that?" Glenn looked up, now noticing he had voiced out his thoughts, and found himself frozen by the look of Matt hardy sitting in front of him, holding a BABY BOTTLE!

Not paying the least of attention to Glenn, Matt picked up the small kitten, and placed it on his lap, then slowly coaxed him into sucking from the tit of the bottle, speaking softly to him. "Oh, my poor baby, I totally forgot about you, I'm so sorry, love…" he coaxed, under the transfixed look of a very taken aback Glenn. "Well?" Matt brought Glenn back out of reverie, and the seven footer knew he expected an answer.

"I'm not bottle feeding any living thing" he said, before he could stop himself, and Matt only shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"He's a two weeks old little fella, he's only gonna need bottle feeding for a few day, two weeks at the most" Matt softly said, looking at the unsure face on Glenn's face as the seven footer looked at the kitten urgently sucking on the bottle. Matt sighed, he knew it would be hard to convince Glenn. "Just look at him, will ya?"

That said, Matt passed the kitten onto Glenn's lap, but remained with the bottle in his hand, for he knew that bit was something he'd never convince Glenn of doing.

In the changing of laps, a drop of milk fell onto Glenn's wrist, which had been resting n his lap, and the kitten, hungry for more, clumsily stood on the uneven planes of Glenn's barely covered body to his goal, falling on the hollow of Glenn's crossed legs as he went, then recovering, always under Glenn's silent gaze, he went to the wrist which had his meal on, and sucked on it as soon as he was within tongue's reach. The touch of the kitten's tiny tongue was almost unnoticeable for Glenn, but he felt a light tickle over his hand, and gasped out a laugh because of it. The kitten, feeling the surface he was on top of moving, lost balance, and clumsily rolled back with a soft 'raaouu', falling between Glenn's crossed legs again, this time in the shape of the ball Glenn had first laid eyes on him.

"Well… he IS sorta cute" Glenn said, and touched his finger to the kitten's head, who immediately nuzzled and licked at the caressing finger.

"And very tender" Matt joined in. "aren't you? Here you go" he offered the bottle back to the kitten, who eagerly claimed it once more, but the kitten, desperate for the bottle, jumped to grasp it before it got to him, and only ended up bouncing back down, to fall on his black back, but one he got the small bottle of milk, he never let it go. "And he's also very hungry"

"He looks like you" Glenn said, touching Matt's face. "Black, soft, abundant hair… large, beautiful brown eyes… unbearably cute…" Glenn moved his free hand to the kitten, and scratched him softly behind his ear, the kitten responded in a muffled purr. "purrs when is being petted." Matt knew by heart the kitten was now a fully adopted part of the relationship now. "Better than one to look like me… blue eyed, bold, large and all…"

Matt laughed, and kissed Glenn, careful not to squash the poor kitten still feeding off his bottle on Glenn's lap, and also careful of not moving the angle of the bottle much, not to choke the poor thing. "I knew you'd love it… what are we gonna name it?"

Glenn pursed his lips, still touching the kitten's head, who though still kept on his sucking motion, had his brown eyes half closed in what seemed to be a mix of relaxation and sleep, while Glenn thought of a proper name. A minute later, he grinned. "Chocolate!" Glenn proclaimed, and Matt's jaw fell, his mouth shaping a perfect O in astonishment: of all the names, Glenn had to pick out chocolate? Why? "That way you'll always remember this night and what we did every time you call the kitten"

/oh./ Matt thought. /that's why he'll name it that./

"Yeap. You're name will be Black Chocolate Jacobs Hardy" Glenn stated with a grin, picking up the kitten with one hand, separating him from his meal by the way, in which, amusingly enough, the kitten could take a few steps and cuddle on.

"Glenn, it's a cat, not a child" Matt said, laughing, and Glenn was still grinning when he turned his eyes on to Matt, his blue eyes had that excited hint which always came before one of Glenn's eccentricities… or when he was just about to piss Matt seriously off.

"Come on, Matt, it's a wonderful name, and my last name goes up front, cause well… I'm the dominant male of the 'family', and he likes me more than you, just look at him, nuzzling my thumb!" a look of sheer brightness crossed Glenn's face. "let's get him a girlfriend!" Matt didn't even have time to be shocked.

"It's only two weeks ol—"

"It is a male, right…. I can't tell, it's black down there… what's chocolate's sex, Matt?"

"A male" Glenn broke into a grin again.

"Let's get him a girlfriend, then! Or a boyfriend? I won't mind if he comes out gay-"

"It's a cat! You ever heard of a gay CAT?"

"Anything could happen, Matt, and the father's actions do influence on the children" Glenn seriously said, and Matt couldn't believe the sizes of the monster he had unleashed: with his utter cuteness, the kitten had awaken Glenn's technically non-existent paternal side! "Well, Matt, what do you say?" Matt merely crossed his arms over his chest, sighed and smiled an endorsing smile.

"Do whatever you want, Glenn" Matt softly said. It was best to just let Glenn boil in his own sauce sometimes; let the new thing fever go by itself. Silence extended for a few moments, in which Glenn looked deeply into Matt's eyes.

"Damn!" Glenn exclaimed, and nearly laughed at how the kitten nearly jumped out of his hand in fright. "Damn it, Matt, you're so used to me, I can't even trick you into an exasperated state so I can get the playful, good old fashioned make up tossing around!" pouting like that, Glenn looked so cute Matt broke up in a mirth.

"Silly…" Matt said between laughs, and moved towards Glenn, sealing their lips together in a soft kiss.

"So… you like the name, yes or no?" a soft kiss to Matt's chin.

"Yeah… Black Chocolate Jacobs Hardy it is…" Matt took Chocolate from Glenn's hand and placed him carefully on his box, along with what was left of his bottle, then went back to more important matters, like Glenn tickling his feet.

Sounds of laughter and merriment filled the room afterwards, in which bed were even more unmade than before, pillows at some point flew by and only the sounds of soft kisses interrupted the playful atmosphere of the two lovers, who now didn't miss the chance to say those three words they had forgotten to say in that wonderful first time alone, but that would never once again forget.

And as Glenn and Matt finally gave into a warm slumber, limbs intertwined in the need of closeness, Chocolate turned and turned on his soft white bed, and laid down carefully, not minding a bit of mess he had done with the milk, waiting for the sun, or one of his new masters to awake him… which ever came first.

Phew! Wow… finally done! I swear, its 3 am and I'm not the lightest bit sleepy, cause hell, if I didn't finish, I'd go MAD! CRAZY, LOCA, MENTAL! Completely, let me tell you…

I here by announce you that I had made a promise, it consisted in this, I would not update or create any other fic till I ended this one, cause damn it, I didn't wanna write! My muse just went puff! and disappear! I don't know what happened to it, just so you know that I HAVE been writing, it's just that I had to get this one out of me before focusing on anything else, and also I would like to invite you to expect.

Also, about the I love you, I know that though it IS a big deal, it didn't seem the center appeal to the fic… I mean it WAS important, but not that much, cause I centered in a wild, red going on and about storm of sexual energy, not the fluffy romance going on in a romantic 'I love you' moment… I just didn't see it being the big deal here, but I also didn't wanna let it by… and I'm sure many of you wanted to see that, didn't ya?

I'd like to thank EVERYONE who visited this fic and to thank EVERYONE, with much more fervor, passion, feeling, excitement, fire, vehemence and all that crap.. who reviewed took their time to review this fic. I hope you liked it and it was worth your time, cause I really had to pull it out of me to get this chapter done, since it didn't wanna come out on its own.

To you…. Well, thank you so much… you know who you are, yes you, the one sitting now in front to the Pc right now, reading this… I love and thank you for supporting me and bearing with my delays… you're the best, and whether you reviewed or not, it means the world to me to know you find this story good, hot, funny or whatever the hell you want it to sound to read it… though I would love you just a bit more if you DID reviewed… just in case you wanted to know.

Giving her most felt and most kind thank you's and I love you's


End file.
